Timeless
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Au Series of shots concerning Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, you want armor fluff, angst, modern, family, hurt/comfort? then click here and enjoy small shots of the two Pendragons in various moments in time...
1. Shattered Silence Arth M

Hello everyone, this is going to be a series of random, modern and Arthurian era shots concerning Arthur and Morgana in various canon-following or au situations. I hope you will like it, when you just need a piece of ArMor fanfic... you can check this series :) I will be verifying the era, rating and kind of each shot as to prevent confusion

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Era: <strong>Arthurian Era

**Rating: M**

**Kind: AU, **Inspired by a small graphic in Tumblr where Merlin is an enemy of Camelot (possibly because of Morgana's place upon the throne next to Arthur)

_Shattered Silence_

Arthur sat next to her on the large bed of the chamber they shared, the chamber he once occupied on his own. The morning sun was bathing the place, Morgana moved closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders.

'I promise I'll be careful,' Morgana tried to sooth his worry, they knew their union would bring reactions, bad reactions from many sides but they never expected such turn of events. Arthur hid his face in his hands and sighed. 'We did the right thing, we did what we had to do… Magic is restored here… my people are free and with no fear… you couldn't expect he would turn against us just because he didn't fulfill his so called destiny by your side…' Morgana tried again and Arthur sighed harder.

'I don't want to talk about him..' Arthur finally said as he looked at her with tired eyes, she couldn't blame him for not wanting such thing, the topic of Merlin and his identity had been exhausted, so the topic of Guinevere and Lancelot and the rest… Now it was Morgana and Arthur Pendragon who ruled the land and despite the differences and the protests, they were finally content.

'I understand,' Morgana whispered and Arthur turned his body towards her as she kept her arm around his shoulders, he looked at her up and down, stopping momentary at her beautiful eyes and sweet lips. He took off his shirt, his pants and the boots he had worn as to meet with his council for the early meeting. Morgana knew what that mean and she smiled as she lay back on the bed and invited him with a beckoning finger for him to approach. He did so, crawling close to her and settling between her legs, her arms wrapping around him as one of his hands pushed up her gown as they started kissing.

'You said you wanted to tell me something last night,' Arthur whispered against her lips, after their tiring day with rehearsals from magical people from across the country, they hadn't had the energy for talking or other activities… they had their dinner and then went straight to bed.

'Just kiss me,' Morgana whispered and he smiled and did so, she had been prepared to tell him but the actual news of Merlin's threats against her scared her, scared her very much and she wished she could break the news to a calmer environment. Their kiss was deep and passionate as they caressed each other's body and felt the friction between them.

'Promise me you'll take care of yourself, promise you won't leave the kingdom's capital for any reason, no matter what,' Arthur gasped against her skin as he nipped at her neck, he felt her hands on his neck and back, caressing soothingly like only she could do.

'I promise you, Arthur, I promise,' she whispered close to his ear and he exhaled in relief before he could resume his kisses and manipulations, his hand slipped between their bodies and under her gowns to find her ready for him, she gasped and moaned weakly at the pleasure he caused with his fingers. 'Please…' she could only beg and he was more than glad to obey his queen.

He entered her body and felt her squirm in pleasure, she clawed at his back and gasped his name as he started thrusting, she once was his fantasy, then his sister and nemesis and now she was his queen, she had her predestined position, she was where she belonged.

'Arthur…' Morgana whispered again and again and in reply he whispered her own name, saluted her beauty and played with all the sensitive spots he had learnt on her body. 'Let me…' she whispered after a moment, a thought snapped in her mind, his body was crashing hers. Arthur grinned and turned around so she could move above him and she did by steadying her hands against his chest and moving her hips against him just the way that would please both. Arthur groaned and held her hips to support her as she threw her head back and cried out, she was so close and from this position she only felt him deeper and deeper with her.

Arthur sat up on the mattress and hugged her body as they kept moving with short fast thrusts until she cried out first and then he followed, thrusting three hard times within her. He lay back down and took her with him so she could rest next to him, she fitted perfectly at his side, her head on his shoulders, one of her legs draped over his, her hand caressing patterns on his scarred and sweaty chest, the toned muscles reacting at her every feather-like touch.

They fell in silence, first to catch their breaths and calm down from the aftershocks of their morning encounter and then to think of what they would do. Merlin was powerful, he could strike once and be successful at killing the Queen, they had to increase the protection around the both of them.

'I am with child,' Morgana whispered finally, shattering the silence of their room and Arthur's every coherent thought on how he would protect her, that changed everything, their child, their heir was in danger from now on, not just the woman of his life. Yet, he smiles and kisses the crown of her head, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and chin and finally her lips, worshiping her fair beauty.

'I love you,' he finally says with a calm voice as their lips are an inch apart, her crystal green eyes look through him.

'I'm scared,' her confession scares him as well, she's always strong, stubborn to either save her friends or kill them with no mercy, she's never scared, and when she is, she keeps it to herself, he knows for her to admit so is difficult and it all happens because of the little babe within her, their babe.

'I promise nothing will happen to you or the little one,' he promises and he knows, he will rather drown in his own blood than see the day she will get hurt. She finally smiled and took his hand, they moved together and place their hands against her flat stomach.

'There…' she whispered as Arthur caresses the spot, beneath her skin, their heir or heiress is growing and he promises in the name of the Pendragons, their name, he will protect his wife and sister and their baby, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>OOOOK I hope you liked it, thoughts? ideas? i take suggestions and requests, of course they will be dedicated to you if indeed materialized :)<p>

thanks for reading, please support an armor author and submit a review :)


	2. Never Ending Battle Part 1 of 3 Mod M

OOOK thank you very much for your reviews in the previous chapter, guys! i'm glad you liked the first shot, some of you got confused about how the series will work, each shot will be different from the other, different era, different kind and possibly rating, we'll have timeless moments of armor either in the arthurian and the modern era... :) each shot is not depended on others, if one day i'll make a double shot or something i'll make sure to have it in Part 1 and Part 2 so you won't get lost :)

__**Era: **Modern

**Rating: **M

**Kind: au, modern smut, inspired by my dirty fantasies of them :P**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Never ending battle<p>

She was finally inside her flat, her heels were killing her so she kicked them off even if she's still in the small hall of the place, she liked her flat, no matter her heritage, bank account and commands from Uther to return to the family mansion, she preferred her little flat in London, it's her place, where she could hide from the world and forget everything, forgive everyone.

The doorbell echoed through the small place.

_Almost everyone…_

She moved slightly and looked at the screen of the camera in the entrance. Of course… she sighed, adjusted her mini black dress and pressed the button for the entrance of the lobby to open for him. She's too tired and not intoxicated enough to keep him out and have him starting a scene shouting her name and throwing things at her windows to draw her attention.

The door of the flat received a knock and she moved behind it, her hand at the knob. She needed to be cool, she needed to be careful and calm, she needed to remain her hard cold self, this is her, Morgana Pendragon of the Pendragon Dynasty, famous painter and bachelorette for the people who liked to gossip. She needed to put on all the walls around her.

She finally opened the door, ready to scold him for the scene he created earlier and for getting to her house at such late hour but she could only gasp and squeal in shock as his hands grasped at her face and crashed her lips with his, she tried to struggle, to push against him and free herself but as she already knew, he's stronger than her. He kept her face with one hand as he shut the door with the other and kept her close to him by the waist.

'Stop it!' Morgana struggled to murmur against his hungry lips. He disobeyed and pushed her against the nearest wall, trapping her between the wall and his toned body. 'Arthur… stop it!' she commanded again but her little half-brother didn't listen as his hands moved to her thighs and moved the dress higher to her waist, his lips biting at her neck. In other cases, she would have received him gladly, she would have opened her legs for him… but not tonight, not after their last time. 'Stop…' she begged this time and he finally responded and moved just a bit away.

'Why? Why _him_?' he asked and his voice was so rough, angry and deep, the alcohol he had consumed assaulted her nostrils and she tried to keep a straight face. She knew what he meant, they had talked about it, they had agreed on stopping this anomaly that lasted for most of their teen years and kept on in their young adult years… 'Why one of my friends?' he asked and she sighed and tried to keep him away with her hands against his chest in case he wanted to attack her with his kisses again.

'Gwaine's my friend too…' she tried and he snapped, wrapping his hands dangerously around her neck and tightening his grip, he knew she's lying, of course he did, she did it all because he suggested to stop their… encounters… and she wanted to strike where it hurt, Gwaine was good enough for her pathetic plans, and they obviously worked as he more or less tried to strangle her with his bare hands. She struggled and pushed him away, slapped him hard on the face only to give him a backhand before he could respond, it's time for her to accuse him and with the hand that still stung from the collision with his cheeks, she pointed her index finger at him.

'You showed up with Gwen! My best friend!' she shouted and she had lost all the will to keep calm and composed, they made each other taste their own medicine and they both know it, no matter the same will and stubbornness, in such battles they're both to lose as they fight against each other in a battle that can't be won.

'Gwen's my best friend too…' he said mockingly, mimicking her voice. 'Besides, you didn't seem to care since Gwaine was sucking your fucking face!' he screamed back and she laughed as mockingly, just to hurt him more.

'You noticed? Above Gwen fangirling over your name? Good to know you can notice things while your ego is overloaded.' Morgana retorted and he was ready to somehow attack her again when she tried to harm him more. 'You have no say in my life, Arthur, whoever fucks me does not concern you!' she added and wanted to whip off that arrogant, angry expression off his face.

'_Everything_ that has to do with you concerns me, you should have known that years ago…' he retorts angrily and the truth of his words infuriated her as she tried to slap him again, she's no one's possession.

He caught her hand this time in a vice grip and she actually frowned at the pain. She tried not to say a word but he only kept applying pressure and moving closer and closer as to trap her again. He picked her up roughly, slammed her against the wall and unbuttoned his jeans in a drunken hurry.

'I hate you!' she tried to hurt him with words she had only addressed to their father.

'I know…' he replied, his body kept hers against the wall, one hand held hers above her head and the other unbuttoned his jeans and now was kneading her breast, pushing the strapless dress down to reveal the strapless bra that followed as to reveal her perky breast. She whimpered in protest and tried to push him away but he only tried harder and achieved what he wanted, trapping her nipple with his teeth.

She cried out in pain and arousal, he knew what to do, how to touch and apply pressure and pain, he knew her like no other and that will be her downfall. He finally released her hands and she's ready to surrender but he has other plans now that he has control.

He took her away from the wall, moved her to her living room, where her mahogany desk was and with one hand, he took down everything, paints, ink, pens, brushes, books and notebooks are falling on the floor, creating a mess but neither cares as he bended her over and finally exposed her perfect ass and thighs from the dress, a thong is all that stopped him now. He moved his own body above hers as to rasp in her ear.

'You're mine!' he declared the truth and she could only moan as his fingers moved before her and plugged inside her knickers, he found her wet and ready and he could only withdraw his hand, take away the thong and penetrate her body like he had done in the past. He wasn't her first like she was for him but he intended to be her last, even if it meant he would have to murder her that very night.

She moaned in pleasure and discomfort from the sudden penetration and he pulled at her hair to keep her unmoving, bit on her neck and slapped her thighs to show her he's the control now and forever, and she can only moan and grin at his illusions of power, at the lying to himself.

Their coupling is hard and fast, with her moans of pleasure, her pleads for him to go faster and harder and his own groans and swearing against her skin.

He came inside her, after she had climaxed twice, pain and pleasure always aroused her greatly and he knew so he made sure she would be sore for the next days. He only wishes she's on the pill or they're in serious trouble. She squirmed and panted against her desk, his warm, toned body was still above her, they're still joined and his hot breath on her neck made her shiver again and again.

'I don't want anyone close to you…' he finally whispered and she recognized her little brother, the boy that once played with swords with her, the next moment he was experimenting with her in his bedroom and then he was losing his virginity to her in high school.

'I don't want anyone close to you…' she echoed his words and he smiled as he traced with his finger the little Triquetra tattoo on her shoulder. 'But we must move on, this is…' she added and made him stop his caress. He stood up, rearranged his clothes and searched for his mobile phone that he was sure he heard crushing somewhere when he lowered his pants, he shouldn't have put it in his pocket.

Morgana turned around on the desktop but didn't move from her laying position on it, on the contrary, she bended her knees and made sure her soles were flat close to the edge of the desk, her hands caressed her beautiful body and her fingers played with her nipples, always provoking, always successful.

He knows the calling is for one more, for the night, he moved closer, only unzipped his jeans and took out his member, touched her clit for a few moments and then plunged in, she gasped and sighed, he was gentler now… slower and more careful, he could see the reddened skin, the marks of his palms on her hips, her entire front sore after the friction against the desk while he took her before.

They moved slowly, with Morgana wide spread for him and Arthur focused on fucking her gently yet firmly, he's buried deep within her and his thrusts are hard and quick, rubbing all the spots within her until she cried out again and her perfect body made a bow and she came around him, her body trembling and bucking. He kept her hips and thrust a few more times until he came too, hard and long as always when it was with her, like his body knew to grant him pleasure with her.

He pulled out and stood on his unsteady feet, he's exhausted, drunk and defeated. She's confused, he's never like that, he had seen her with other men before, and endured, like she did when he was with some new slut that came his way, tonight he's different.

'This is over, we're done,' he finally declared and his tone and only had Morgana turning her still dreamy, post-orgasm eyes to look at him. He had never said that before, he had never drew the line, he only suggested solutions, only tried to persuade her into various methods, but he never declared the end, she always thought that would be her doing.

'Arthur…' she tried to say as she sat up on the desk, all marked by his assault on her body. He struggled to the front door and didn't even look at her.

'See you on Sunday for the family dinner, sister…' he finally said and the last word felt like a bullet in her heart.

They were over…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, it was angsty and raw but that's how i imagine their modern relationships if they were to keep their little dirty secret... thoughts? ideas? please review and let me know, remember: supporting the authors = supporting the ship itself :)<p> 


	3. Family Values Part 2 of 3 Mod M

OK everyone! here is a new shot this is actually something like a continuation to the 2nd shot of the series -_Never Ending Battle _ in the modern era, thank you very much for all the reviews and love, because of my crazy work even up to Christmas Eve and then up to New Year's Eve... my updates will be few I'm afraid but don't worry, i'll do my best to update here and in the harmony century fic!

**Era: **Modern

**Rating: **M

**Kind: au, modern smut, continuation of shot 2, sorry if there are mistakes it's past midnight **

so...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Family values<em>

Morgana Pendragon sighed deeply as she smacked her car's player with her fingers, shutting the music finally that mostly was heard as noise in her head.

She sighed and hit the brakes of her Lancia while she waited for the massive iron gates to open before her, the kind security guard smiled at her as she passed through but she only nodded as she had lowered her window and moved inside the grounds of the property.

She drove up the path and felt her heart kicking painfully in its ribcage when she spotted the red Ferrari; Arthur had arrived already, as always the good son to meet Uther, their father…

She carelessly parked her car behind his, tempted for a moment to smash the Ferrari's back with her car but she decided otherwise, maybe another time, when she drove her less loved, BMV.

It still hurt, it still hurt like Hell, he had dropped their case, _he_ had taken them down, he had fucked her that night, used her like every time, and then he had just left, calling her his fucking sister and declaring the end… their end… and it hurt!

She sighed, drummed her fingers on the wheel for a moment and then exited her car with her long hair flowing down her back in loose curls. The manor was as she remembered it, the Pendragon household was huge and intimidating, cold and too strict for a family of two children and a man yet it was where she grew up, where she had experiences of pain, joy, family and fear.

Her black dress was mostly covered by the woolen jacket she had around her, her boots were black and splashed around the melting snow of the entrance. She didn't have to knock on the big door, it opened before she could even stand before it and a maid smiled at her.

'Welcome, Miss Pendragon,' the maid said and Morgana fought the urge to cringe at her title, usually people called her just Morgana or, inspired by her art, "Le Fay" since her paintings and music were mostly inspired by creatures of fantasy and myths.

She hated Sundays, returning in the temple of a dysfunctional family, her dysfunctional family that included one dead wife, an unlawful husband, a dead best friend and lover of the husband, a son out of the union of the couple and a bastard of the husband and the friend, herself.

Bastard, no matter how the people around her tried to soften it, tried to talk about it in other terms, she will always see herself as the bastard, her father for her was Gorlois, thankfully the poor man never learnt of the ugly truth she had rubbed on her face in her late teen years, when she was still that angry girl with the white make-up, the black eyeliner and lipstick on.

'Morgana!' the voice of Uther was heard and she gritted his teeth as he exited his office and moved close to her with open arms, her knees felt weaker when Arthur showed up behind him with vacant eyes to look at her. Uther hugged her tightly and smiled even if she didn't return his affections, he had got used to it.

'How are you doing?' he asked with a smile as he placed his hands around her face.

'From last week? Tired but fine,' she said casually and Uther nodded his head and even if he turned around, kept her close by the shoulders.

'You shouldn't tire yourself so much with this new exhibition.' Uther scolded mildly as the trio moved in the living room to wait for the lunch to be ready, as always.

'I don't want to waste the Pendragon money by wasting time…' Morgana said and her voice was colder, still remembering Uther's protests when she had decided to become an artist, he had declared that he wouldn't waste any money on her caprices and that she should study management like Arthur so they could rule the Pendragon enterprises together as the pair of the iron heirs of the dynasty. She had flatly refused to become one with the Pendragons, she was a Gorlois in heart, a Le Fay in person, she wouldn't become part of them no matter what.

Uther tried to ignore her statement, knowing it was addressed to him. 'And as for my tiredness… Games of Men exhaust me… the exhibition is in the tempo I have gotten used to.' Morgana added and this time Arthur glanced at her with eyes of warning. They hadn't seen each other ever since the night he penetrated her house, and her body brutally demanding answers about Gwaine… he had ended things and so far he hadn't bothered even to ask if she was alright with his one-sided decision.

Morgana wanted to stand up and slap Arthur with all her strength, the coward bastard! He first broke her and now he was playing dead, she felt the urge to leave the place, even if for a few moments and go to the only place she liked from that damn house.

'Excuse me but since I'm here, I need to take something from my room, for my exhibition,' Morgana said and Uther nodded at once, unable to refuse her anything, out of guilt, she knew. She stood up and left the room in a hurry, trying to take breaths of controlling herself if she wished to be done with that meal soon.

She moved up the stairs and towards her bedroom's door, she passed by Arthur's and fought back the small smile at the glance she gave to it, there was still the engraving she had achieved on it "the idiot's room", she was only thirteen by that time, but she certainly knew how to use a pair of keys…

She finally reached her own door and opened it, she smiled truly for the first time ever since she reached the manor as she saw her personal space intact after years.

For a gothic teen, an angry child and later on a strange young adult and artist, her room was something no one would expect it to be. Pink tapestry, vintage style furniture, wide windows with white curtains, her ballet shoes hanging from their laces from her bedpost, her tutu against the wall, her bed accompanied by curtains on the top, small decorations of fairies, ballerinas and teddy bears… she felt as if she was a little girl again, oblivious to truths that hurt, happily unaware and satisfied. She hugged one of her stuffed animals that waited for her in vain, this one was special, it was a hot water bottle wrapper, she had named him Hugo and he was her favorite, maybe she should indeed take him with her this time, to keep her company, even if he was a part of the Pendragon manor… the Pendragon era… the Pendragon family.

'You missed him, didn't you?' Arthur's voice startled her as she snapped her head at the direction of her bedroom's door, she had sat on the edge of her bed but she shot up and threw Hugo back among the rest of her old toys.

'What are you doing here?' she asked icily and frowned when Arthur closed the door behind him, trapping them inside the room, she didn't wish to talk to him, what to say really? After years of fucking each other, we'll be good brother and sister now? She had nothing to say to him. 'Will you keep hiding behind Uther like a good dog or answer my question?' Morgana urged on, knowing where to strike to coax a reaction and she had it, Arthur tensed at the mention of his father in this. 'But of course you're good at such things, screw and go, right? So tell me what you want,' Morgana added and this time Arthur sighed and looked down, she didn't like it when he did that, she needed to vent, to scream at his face and even slap him, having him yielding wasn't satisfactory for her.

'I'm sorry,' he finally said as he looked at her beautiful green eyes, she gave a mocking chuckle, still trying to provoke other reactions.

'For what? You only finished what we both know was an anomaly…' she accused, wanting to make him feel guilty, for actually committing or stopping the anomaly, she wasn't sure. Arthur sighed and moved a step closer, she fought the urge to step back and away.

'Can you stop lashing out at me so we can talk about this?' he asked honestly with a calm voice. Morgana almost felt childish for keeping up with her attitude but she wouldn't stop it, he had hurt her, Morgana Pendragon doesn't cry herself to sleep over nothing and no one, the fact of Arthur Pendragon being the only exclusion to this law made her skin crawl.

'No, I can't stop,' Morgana started. 'I can't stop just because you want to, like you ditched me because you wanted to, you used me and then left, accused me of going out with Gwaine when you got out with Gwen and then you claimed me, had me and tossed me away… because you simply wanted to, I'm done playing this game Arthur, I stopped the moment you carelessly put an end to it.' Morgana finally said, her voice a dangerous tone, a warning. 'Someone would expect your Pendragon spine to be harder than this, one day you stop fucking your sweet sister, the next Sunday you're crawling back to her cunt, what daddy would say?' she asked and this time she got what she wished.

His hands shot up from his sides and gripped her shoulders, roughly pulling her body against his, their faces an inch apart.

'Shut up!' he hissed in fury and she smirked.

'Why? Isn't it the truth? You're running behind me… Uther wouldn't be proud and indeed, maybe I'm not sweet but I am your sister, little Arthur…' Morgana played more boldly with the fire and she gasped the moment she felt his hand in her hair, fisting, would he use force? It wouldn't be the first time they harmed each other verbally and physically…

Instead of commanding her in vain once again, he finally made her shut her mouth with his own, his lips crashing against hers, his teeth biting at her sensitive skin as she moaned against him and his hands remained painfully wrapped around her shoulders and in her hair. They broke the kiss in harsh breaths and looked at each other from the small distance.

'I said I'm sorry,' Arthur whispered against her lips and she sighed.

'What am I supposed to say to this?' she asked, this time much calmer, she had missed him, even if she hated to admit it, and now he was back, maybe she took his words too seriously? Maybe because indeed this might not be the last time but they were nearing it anyway?

'Say you knew I would come crawling back,' Arthur replied and she closed her eyes for a moment.

'I would be lying… this time I thought…' Morgana whispered her words and this time Arthur's hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek.

'I can't… I couldn't… ' Arthur could only say before he captures her lips once again, this time the kiss was slower, forgiving, mending as their hands roamed on each other's bodies gentler. Morgana moaned as Arthur pushed her closer to the bed and she felt her knees bending because of its edge, without breaking the kiss, she took him with her and they landed against her mattress and stuffed toys.

'I missed you…' Morgana whispered when they broke the kiss for air, Arthur smiled and nodded as he lifted her dress and woolen wrap to touch her thighs. His smiled turned into a grin when his fingers touched her moisten underwear.

'I can tell..' he said cockily and Morgana could only grin back, she had missed him indeed, both the man who asked for forgiveness and the annoying prick.

They met again in another kiss, slow and happy as her hands helped with his trousers, they didn't have much time, they both were playing with fire, this was not the time or the place but they couldn't help themselves. He slipped within her as he pushed her knickers on the side and they both sighed and gasped in pleasure as they locked eyes for a moment.

'I'm sorry…' Arthur repeated and Morgana knew he meant it, she only smiled and kissed him again as she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move by clutching around him.

And he moved, thrust for thrust they became one, Arthur rested his forehead in the crook of her neck while she whispered words of need and lust in his ear, her hands pulling at his clothes and scratching his neck while his own held her by the hip and squeezed one of her clothed breasts.

They soon reached their climaxes together and hushed each other in a kiss, one loud moan and it would be enough for destruction… Arthur was left breathless with his head at her neck while she gazed at the ceiling of her room with the Victorian chandelier.

'Like back in the past…' Morgana mused and heard him chuckle.

'Back in our first time… in here… in this same bed…' Arthur murmured as he kissed at her neck, his favorite spot.

'_Your _first time… I wasn't a virgin…' she reminded him and felt a light bite at her pulse point that could easily bruise until the evening, he played nasty.

'I meant our first time together, smartass…' he finally said and she smiled, of course she knew and of course she remembered, he had been a virgin, awkward and scared yet excited and finally honest, they had needed months to finally admit firs to themselves and then to each other that there were deeper feelings than love of the half-siblings.

'You still read Game of Thrones?' Arthur suddenly asked and Morgana frowned and glanced at his blond hair, she knew he had watched only the first season as he wasn't a fan of books, only magazines, for cars, and women…

'Yes, why?' she asked and he finally raised his head to look at her.

'Are the Lannister siblings still alive?' he asked and she almost smiled.

'You mean Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion?' she asked as their faces remained a bit apart.

'I mean Cersei and Jamie, are they still alive?' he asked and she nodded. 'And together?' he asked again and she nodded. 'Good, they deserve the throne after all…' he finally said and kissed her before he could move from above her and fix his trousers. She only shook her head in amusement and restored her own clothes. He smiled as he exited first the room but not before he could talk to her.

'Tonight, my place, bring pajamas, I'm not giving you more of my t-shirts, you have almost all of them!' Arthur finally said and left, leaving Morgana with a smile on her face, she sat back on her bed and took Hugo back in her arms, after months if not years, this was the first visit at the Pendragon Household that turned out to be good for her….

* * *

><p>SOOO? what u think guys? i hope you liked it, someone from a review I think suggested this continuation and i got it stuck in my head until i had it written down so... reviews? support? please?<p> 


	4. His Girl Part 3 of 3 Mod K

OOOK here we are finally, an update, you have every right to be mad at me for not updating ANY of my stories but I'm so busy with work and I'm trying to do my best with everything and everyone, not always succesfully so please be patient, thanks for reviewing so far, this is the shot you asked for with armor at Arthur's flat... :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Timeless<em>

_His Girl_

'Arthur, I'm h-'Morgana stopped her declaration before it could be finished as she entered the spacious place. She looked around at the so familiar large hall and living room and closed the door of which she had the keys of. She wondered why she had been about to utter such word, 'home'? No this was not her home, this was just Arthur's flat and as promised, she had showed up for the evening… like they had agreed upon a few hours prior at the dinner with their father. '-Here,' she finally finished her words and pushed away all the questions her cunning mind had set up for her loosen tongue.

'In the kitchen, 'Ana!' she grinned at the nickname he so rarely used, was forbidden to use, he must have been really happy to be back "on track" with her to call her like that. She set aside one of the two bags she had brought with her, letting it rest on the sofa and moved closer to the big counter separating the living room from the kitchen in the depth of the left side of the place.

She set the other bag on the counter and climbed on it with her hands lifting her body slightly so she could sit on it and next to her bag, Arthur smiled at her and moved close, a big spoon in his hand as two pots were steaming on the oven.

'I brought Chinese, your favorite,' Morgana said as Arthur moved between her legs and kissed her lips once before he could put the spoon between them, blow at it for the sauce to get cooler and then offer her a taste.

'I thought of making spaghetti… your favorite,' Arthur said as Morgana raised an impressed eyebrow at his gesture, she took a taste of the sauce and the raised brow immediately fell in a frown.

'There is so much salt in; the sauce needs to get in the washing-machine,' she said the bold truth and Arthur frowned.

'Always exaggerating and being rude,' Arthur murmured as he turned the spoon towards him and tasted what was left in it. 'Shit…' he mumbled as he screwed his own face into a frown, Morgana grinned and kissed his lips on a peck.

'The gesture was cute but I'm famished, come on, I have brought noodles, chicken, wonton with cheese and for dessert bananas with hot chocolate on top… I hope you have wine.' Morgana said and Arthur smiled and nodded as he shut the oven and brought the wine from a case of bottles and two crystal glasses from a cupboard, they both left the counter's kitchen and moved in the center of the living room and set everything on the coffee table located before the fireplace.

Morgana sat down on the floor and waited for Arthur to open the wine and fill their glasses, she looked around and smiled, secretly knowing why she had almost declared this place as her home.

She had helped with the decoration of the vast place as Arthur's flat was actually a big studio, the colors dominating the place were black, white and royal red, Arthur's favorite fierce color. The leather couches were black, the table as well, the kitchen's furniture, a corner occupied his bed in the opposite direction, all the furniture was black but white and red details played with it and gave the impression of a rich bachelor's home with sophisticated taste and good status, all that when Arthur didn't abandon his house in a mess of empty pizza boxes, magazines on the floor, socks everywhere and bottles of beer even in the bathroom… Thankfully he had cleared everything up for her that night.

'What's in the back?' he asked as he filled the glasses and Morgana started opening the boxes with their food, she found the chopsticks and hand him one pair.

'Your t-shirts, I don't like to be accused of stealing so I brought them to you, all except the one I had bought for you… the Metallica one, you don't wear it anyway…' Morgana said sternly but Arthur grinned.

'I _would_ have worn it if you had stopped using it for a pajama…' Arthur retorted and she snorted, she would never admit that.

'Don't get excited, Arthur… anyway you will need a t-shirt in case you're at my place…' she finally said and this time Arthur smiled, both for her lie and the fact of the future encounters they would have at her place, of the future that still was held ahead of them.

'Have it your way…' he whispered as he leaned closer and kissed her cheek tenderly, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed her over the past days when he had tried to end them both, even if he had her already once back in the Pendragon manor, he couldn't wait for the rest of the evening.

'You remembered to rent a movie?' Morgana asked and Arthur smiled and nodded as he crawled closer to the fireplace to stir the fire.

'Not just one, three so you can choose since you're so selective over them.' Arthur said and Morgana gave an impressed nod as he sat back next to her and stretched his arm so he could catch the dvds. 'Here, the _Womb_, it's a weird movie about cloning in a few year's time and a possible scenario of some messed up social mess…' Arthur started and Morgana grinned and nodded, he would die of boredom if she dared pick that one. 'Something more classic, _The fast and the furious 1_,' Arthur went on and Morgana laughed.

'Forget it,' she cleared out the case, _she_ would die of boredom if they were to watch that, she took the dvd case away so she could see the last choice. 'That's nice,' she finally said as she saw the true classic, _Moulin Rouge_. 'How come you actually rented two out of three movies that are worthy?' she wondered and he made a playful frown.

'I thought you'd want to watch that guy Ewan McGregor… and I can enjoy Kidman…' Arthur said with a shrug but Morgana knew not to push but appreciate his action, he _hated _romantic movies, but he knew this one was her favorite musical drama and the poster in her kitchen's door proved it.

Arthur put on the DVD and the pair started eating with their chopsticks dipping in every box, even each other's to steal bites of food, they drank from the wine and took a break before the sweet bananas with the chocolate. Morgana nursed her wine, her back rested on Arthur's thigh and a couple of pillows as he too, had rested his back against one of the couches close to the fireplace and opposite the television. His hand moved closer to her body, tenderly caressing her collarbones, her neck, where he had grabbed her a few days back in his mad try to choke her, he then rested his hand on one breast, just touching, feeling the warm heartbeat beneath, he didn't mean to tease or provoke her, just touch her as he always loved to, intimately yet so tender. After a few moments her hand touched his above her body and he glanced down at her face, she wasn't looking at him, her eyes glued on the screen while the Duke tried to rape Satine in all that crescendo of musical drama.

Her crystal green orbs almost glossed with emotion for the pain of the two movie lovers, he knew she could rely on their story, they were in a similar kind of forbidden love, she was the same tragic heroine who lusted for what she couldn't have, who loved the man she couldn't marry and grow old and grey with… She had even expressed it that with her art, he hadn't forgotten the main theme of her past exhibition, "_forbidden fruits_", one of them, a great one had been _"the lost game"_ a painting of two figures of lovers, that to him seemed familiar, trying to hold hands through a huge torrent of colors dark and ominous, colors that showed the troubles between them, the impossibility and sin. That same painting now hung above his bed as he had bought it under a secret buyer's name in the auction she had planned, she had been shocked to see the painting above his bed while he was pushing her on it to taste the forbidden fruit of her body a few days after.

Morgana's chest rose and fell as she sighed deeply because of the movie and Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and linked his fingers with hers as they held hands above her heart.

'At the end, she dies,' he tried to lighten her mood by "spoiling" the end of the movie she had seen so many times over, Morgana gave him an annoyed look but it held no hostility, just the rejection to his try, she liked to be sad because of movies, it made her feel like being in therapy over her own issues.

The two kept watching the movie, with Arthur more focused on Morgana than the action in the film, he had seen it again and again anyway, all he wanted was to absorb Morgana's every moment, he had missed her and the previous days had passed in fear and regret over what he had done, he had apologized that afternoon but now as he his hands moved close to her neck again, he wondered what it would become of them as he could see the hickey he left that evening and the almost completely faded bruises from his grasp a few days prior… Sometimes he was so afraid to be with her, terrified of what kind of reactions they were coaxing from each other, and at the same time he knew they were only true to themselves when at each other's presence, what would have happened if he had lost control while his hands were around her throat?

He was ready to speak when the buzzing from his blackberry made the device move on the surface of the table, he couldn't possibly reach it with Morgana's head on his thigh so she moved her body closer and grasped the little black device, as she handed it to him, it was impossible for her not to glance at the screen.

_Gwen is calling_

Her eyes turned cold, vicious, dangerous even as she handed the device with more force than needed to his hand, he took it, saw the call and then looked at her, with his eyes on hers, he pushed the red button and canceled the call, he then pushed it again and the device was shut off, his message was sent to both women.

'I hope you have cleaned up the air between you and Gwaine, Gwen doesn't deserve this kind of treatment no matter what...' Arthur said and Morgana nodded her head.

'A few days ago, right after you had left my apartment… and Gwen should have known she's getting involved with a womanizer,' Morgana added, she knew she was cruel to her best friend but that was the truth and besides, Arthur was hers, Gwen had Lance and Merlin if she wished…

'Come here,' Arthur whispered as he knew they shouldn't touch more of the matter now, they had both acted pathetically, using their friends to get to each other. Morgana sat up close to him and moved between his legs for his arms to wrap around her, they shared a kiss, deep and long with the phone call, the wine and the movie forgotten and Arthur cupped her chin to keep her close before they could break the kiss and rest their heads against each other.

Morgana sighed and Arthur could suddenly see how exhausted she looked, black circles under her eyes, a worn off aura around her he had refused to acknowledge that afternoon at the manor and had forgotten about in his joy to have her in his flat that night.

'Have you been sleeping?' he asked her softly as she rested her head on the crook of his neck, she planted a kiss on his Adam's apple and moaned softly.

'Not much,' she confessed and Arthur looked at her tired face.

'Why not?' he asked and heard her sigh.

'Because you broken up with me… and I just couldn't… nightmares returned… when you were away and the feeling of you not returning… I didn't sleep much these past days,' Morgana said between sleepy pauses, she couldn't believe the exhaustion was catching up with her that night that she had planned to spend with Arthur inside her, around her, on and beneath her… but she couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of security and relief as she nuzzled her nose in his jumper.

'Morgana…' he could only whisper, he didn't know if he should allow the male pride boost his ego over the strong Morgana Pendragon losing sleep over his wrongdoings or to feel actually guilty since sleep was always a tender matter for Morgana and he had made it worse for her with his stupidity. 'It's ok, I'm here now,' he finally added but he didn't have to as Morgana was already asleep in his arms. He took the tv remote and turned down the volume so only a bit of sound could lull her into deeper sleep, he made sure her legs were stretched for her not to get aches later and he arranged a pillow under his own spine for the carpet was soft but not so much to remain comfortable for him with Morgana in his arms.

He remained silent, his hands caressing her long hair, her arm and her neck, his lips occasionally kissing her forehead and hair. He would wake her in a few hours, with sweet kisses down those breasts while he will have her laying on the blankets right before the fireplace so he can make love to her, until then, he would allow her to sleep, she deserved it and this waiting could be his punishment for the trouble he had caused, he was more than willing to pay the price since he could watch Morgana sleep in his arms.

Fierce like fire, wild like the wind, stubborn like the earth and bold like water, she was a goddess, a primal spirit yet she turned into a sleeping girl in his arms, the young girl that screamed out because of nightmares and ran to him when they were children, the same girl that screamed later on in pleasure because of him after every nightmare that couldn't be forgotten in another way when they grew up, his girl, his Morgana.

* * *

><p>oook what u think guys? it didn't have smut like the other two of this kind of mordred little series but it had emotions and teasing and promise for more, i'll keep up with mordred but this "storyline" is actually over, more modern-reincarnation and arthurian themed shots are to follow in the future<p>

thanks for reading, please support me and every other armor author with your reviews so the fandom can keep functioning :)


	5. Together Arth K

YAYAY another little shot of my series, I'm glad people like it :) thank you so much for your reviews and love! this one is dedicated to harmonyshipper and utterlyamazed from tumblr, they requested something with pregnant Morgana in the Arthurian era and here it is :)

someone suggested a shot of arthur and morgana in modern time going to that dinner with Uther from the previous shot, i'll think about it :)

for now... Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Together<em>

Morgana rested her sore back against a tree, her horse started eating nearby, she sighed, smiled and touched with both hands her large belly, two more moons and she would be holding the next Pendragon in her arms.

The only sounds apart her breathing are the birds' chirping and the wind that blew though the leaves of the trees, peaceful.

She closed her eyes and focused on the little life within her, Camelot was her kingdom but it's too loud for her powers to come in touch with her little one, the forest however is her home and she can practice her Craft there.

She felt herself sinking in a sweet cloud, there were dark corners, but she avoided them as she focused harder and harder within her, soon she could hear a rapid heartbeat and she knew it was the child, she sighed, tried to focus harder as to sense some random thought, some feeling through her connection with her little one and she soon felt it, composure, peace and calmness. She felt herself smiling, her baby was happy, she loved the other half of that baby, but the little one shared all that was her and Him together, and the child was happy, it was all that mattered for her.

'Morgana?...' A voice was heard somewhere and she felt as if she heard it through water. She drew herself back and out of the connection she had shared with her baby and she finally opened her eyes to see no one else but her husband and king.

'Sire..' she said with a teasing smile and he grinned and sat next to her, he kissed her cheek and touched her belly. 'I asked of some peace for myself.' Morgana whispered but her voice didn't hold complain. Arthur smiled and kissed her belly tenderly.

'I saw you galloping outside the gates and thought of following you, you're just two months away… I'm worried.' Arthur said and Morgana grinned again.

'You should be thinking of the kingdom's issues, let the child upon me,' she said and he grinned and kissed her lips tenderly.

'You and him are more important,' he whispered and she chuckled.

'Him?' she asked and he nodded.

'I just know it, it will be a boy…' he said and she smiled and caressed her belly, she opened the cloak she had chosen and revealed a deep purple dress within, she raised her skirts under Arthur's surprised eyes and when she revealed her large belly with the fabric pooling at the chest, she took his hand and placed it flat on the lower part of her belly, they both remained silent until their little one kicked hard.

'He's too stressed in Camelot because I'm under pressure, when we're out here, he's much more calm…' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed and nodded as he felt another kick, he rested his head against the tree she rested her back on and the two remained in peace for a moment.

'You'll get cold,' he finally said as her body was exposed for minutes. She grinned and brought her skirts back down. 'I think you look gorgeous by the way,' he added and Morgana grinned.

'You say that because of male pride,' Morgana said and Arthur grinned.

'Over what?' he asked, wanting to know more, she rolled her eyes.

'Your ego and pride are always too big for our poor little castle but you're even more proud for having me pregnant with your heir… everyone has noticed… you're like a peacock… showing me off and flashing smiles to everyone when mentioning the baby…' Morgana finally said and Arthur laughed and kissed her lips, the couple hugged each other with their hands caressing their bodies.

'Well I'm the lion and I got the best lioness pregnant with the next cub to be the new leader…' Arthur said against her lips, earning a shove from her.

'I don't like animal analogies!' she complained and tried to move away but he only held her close and kissed her cheek and lips.

'I'm just glad you're with me, and we're having our baby, I don't care about anything else…' Arthur said seriously when their kiss was broken, making Morgana smile.

'I know I have done many mistakes and-

'As I have… but all this is behind us, I once told Merlin I would give up my place upon the throne for you… I meant it…' he interrupted, it was all in the past, all done and said, they had accepted their punishment for their actions and now they were moving on.

'I had told him I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you… I meant it too… even if I once wished for your harm.' Morgana whispered as Arthur touched her neck and kissed her jaw.

'All that matters now is what we're doing, rebuilding the kingdom, keeping enemies away, and having our child, our heir.' Arthur put some reason in her worried little head. They both had done mistakes, they both had committed crimes against each other, yet they were there, ready to move on.

'I love you…' Morgana finally whispered and kissed his lips. Arthur deepened the kiss and caressed her large belly.

'I love you too, my queen,' he whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p>sooooo? that was sweet wasn't it? i hope you all liked it, please review and let me know :) support our ship, guys! :)<p> 


	6. One More Minute Mod K

yyayayay another shot, this might be known to some of you who follow my tumblr account so... just reread ;)

**Era**: Modern

**Rating**: K

**Kind**: AU, reincarnation, has nothing to do with previous modern au of the series

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The house is silent and dark, the man stands inside the nursery close to the crib where the baby boy sleeps for the first time away from the bed. It's been weeks ever since the little guy's birth and tonight it's the first for him to sleep on his own in the baby bedroom, of course he's not alone as his father hasn't made it to sleep yet and he keeps creeping in his and the baby's bedroom, careful not to wake up either the baby or the beautiful mother of the boy.<p>

The blond man soon sees the little guy stir and whimper and he rushes to hug him, it's his turn to take care of the baby during the night anyway so he almost expects the little guy to wake up. He hugs the tiny body carefully and closes the door for the sound to be muffled; the boy's mother needs rest after breastfeeding him every few hours. The bottle of breast milk is ready and warm as the father knew the boy would be up soon.

The little guy sucks the milk hungrily, all the while his big blue eyes looking up at the blue eyes of his father and he smiles like every proud father would. The milk is soon consumed and the father changes his son, not his favorite activity but an important one for sure, he smiles at his handwork, he has mastered the art of changing diapers, he pats the boy's back, the man's large palm touching the baby's entire back until the little fellow burps and Arthur grins, always the gentleman.

He rocks the baby to sleep and soon the infant is lulled, a few days ago and the boy wouldn't stop crying if his mother wasn't there to lull him against her breast, but now he's binding with his father as well and the man can't be happier.

'Arthur, come back to bed,' her quiet voice doesn't startle him but he hadn't heard the door opening so he gets momentary on guard, ready to defend his son with his life. He finally smiles at the young woman at the door and stretches his arm for her to approach.

Morgana does so, in her white gown, her hair in waves of curls down her back, her face beautiful yet tired after the past weeks of breastfeeding and taking care of a baby all day long. Arthur seems tired as well but both of them are happy and proud as they stand before the crib of their little guy.

'We have the monitor on, we should let him sleep on his own …' Morgana tries again, truth is, she got scared the moment she turned on the lights of her bedroom and Arthur was absent, but she should have guessed he wouldn't be able to sleep without the baby by their bed anymore.

'One more minute,' Arthur whispers and Morgana grins and rests her head on his shoulder. 'Isn't he gorgeous?' Arthur wonders in a whisper and Morgana replies with a nod of her head.

'He's brilliant, like his father,' Morgana adds to her nod and Arthur looks down at her, he knows those crystal green eyes, he knows them from centuries back, when they had looked at him with love, care, fury, pain even hatred. But all this is back in the past he tries to convince himself, they're done with kingdoms and battles and Saxons and magic, this is their second chance and so far it's amazing.

'Don't trouble yourself with the past,' Morgana whispers as if she can read his mind, she probably can, they both know she still has some of her old powers, she's still a believer of nature and the Old Religion, she's not the high priestess she became once but she certainly has some of her old glory.

'You're right… but sometimes, I can't get over what we've been through, all of it for a throne that now is even in question by the scientists…' Arthur whispers and Morgana actually smirks.

'The same scientists who think so wrong about me and Guinevere… if only they knew of the true history…' Morgana whispers and Arthur sighs and nods as he looks back at little Mordred, Morgana follows his gaze.

'Our poor boy… known as an evil lovechild… a murderer…' Arthur whispers, not having the heart to say the word "bastard", he never was one… Morgana squeezes his waist.

'Things that he doesn't know won't harm him, he will grow up as a normal boy, nothing more and nothing less, like we will keep up, a simple, British couple with our son.' Morgana says firmly, in her try to persuade everyone in the room…

Arthur's eyes move from his son on a picture of himself and Morgana on the nightstand, they both smile at the camera, it was after a walk in a park, while Morgana was on her third month of pregnancy, when they still didn't remember of who they truly were.

'And if Morgause or Merlin approach us again… we'll keep out, out of whatever they want to pull us in, Britain is doing just fine even without us. Everyone made their choices, back then and now, but we were the ones who had to suffer, both tangled in each other's destiny, but now, we have a second chance, and we'll let no one spoil it for us.' Morgana whispers this time firmer, almost angry and Arthur hugs her tightly with both arms around her body.

'No one will spoil this, not even Mordred himself,' Arthur whispers, he knows what Mordred had done back then… but he also knows it wasn't his boy's fault, like he and Morgana, Mordred had been through a lot… this time, Mordred would enjoy the love and care of both his parents.

'I love you…' Arthur whispers, 'Both of you…' he adds and Morgana looks deep into his eyes.

'And we love you,' she replies before she can give him a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :D please review, the ship is slowly getting slower and we're reaching the end of s4 that will probably be a hard blow so support the ship and the writers :)<p>

thanks for reading


	7. The Fear Within Arth K

Happy holidays, guys, i haven't forgotten you or the stories, but i work double hours than the normal so please be patient and i will update all my fics after new year's hopefully! enjoy this little shot and i wish the best for all of you, the armor confrontation was so heartbreaking wasn't it? this shot could be considered the continue of the first shot of this series

Rated: K+

Era: Arthurian

Kind: AU, **completely** au

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>The Fear Within<em>

The kingdom rejoiced with the news of Queen Morgana being witch child, everyone was wishing the best for the child that was to be the Pendragon heir, everyone except King Arthur.

Morgana had tried to understand her husband's problems at first, when she announced her pregnancy to him, the night after the Yule celebration, he had been ecstatic, he had kissed and hugged her, touched her belly and vowed he was the happiest man in the world. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Arthur had seemed at first ignorant and then almost against the pregnancy, Morgana herself and the baby within her.

Morgana didn't have an easy pregnancy so far, on her seventh month, she had been mostly inside the castle, under constant care from Gaius and her own maids who with small potions and spells made sure her baby was healthy as she was, yet Arthur seemed distant and that hurt her more than any pregnancy anomalies.

The healers had guessed it was because of her own magic and the magic the baby carried and created complications in the pregnancy, small bleedings, constant weakness, pains and heavy sleepiness one day and persistent lack of sleep for the days following were only some of the tortures Morgana had to endure, and all without her husband.

After all they had been through, after they united and finally brought peace among their realm and after both of them repelled the Saxons, allowed magic and overstepped every burden with a last one to stop Merlin who had turned against them, the Pendragons had finally united and their heir should be the best arrival in their lives, yet things were not ideal.

At first she had thought he was afraid of enemies trying to harm her or the baby in their delicate condition since they had kept the pregnancy troubles a secret but spies could be around, Merlin was another threat looming over their heads. Then she had thought he was even jealous of the baby, Arthur had grown to be a just man but sometimes the small brat inside him awoke, then she had feared he just didn't find her attractive with all the weakness and the changes in her body and that led her to believe he had been unfaithful, sometimes not even returning for the night in their bedroom.

Within the last weeks, they had grown distant from each other, Arthur had made sure to sort out all kinds of kingdom troubles, trained his archers, knights, cavalry and pyrotechnics on his own, made sure he was exhausted every time Morgana had tried to talk to him so he would only sleep or even avoided the trouble and slept elsewhere.

Morgana's mood swings were the last thing she needed as the pressure was evident on her shoulders and the absence of her husband when they lived under the same royal roof made her feel like a prisoner within her own castle.

'It will get better,' she tried to comfort herself and the little one that was kicking inside her belly. Last night, since Arthur hadn't return to her once more, this time had gone hunting to excuse his will to stay away, she had decided to take a longer walk in the back gardens, where she had been attacked by someone, she couldn't remember who or how, all she knew was that she had been attacked with magic and everyone suspected Merlin, she had been commanded by her healers to stay in bed and she was willing to obey since it would be for the best of her baby. 'Even if you father has grown tired of me, I will have you close to me, no matter what, you will be brought in this world,' she whispered stubbornly as she looked outside the setting sun, she fought back the tears that threatened to abandon her eyes for yet another day and sighed as she heard footsteps approaching.

The door opened and Arthur stepped inside the room, he looked around for a moment and when he spotted her on the bed his eyes showed almost disappointment, she had been mad at him when she woke up in the morning and didn't find him there and the look in his eyes now flicker even greater fury within her.

'I thought you'd be taking your daily walk in the small garden,' Arthur said awkwardly and Morgana chuckled mockingly and looked outside the window.

'You'd love that, wouldn't you?' she asked in a spat and he closed the door and looked at her with annoyed eyes.

'What is that supposed to mean? It's what you do every day since you can't ride or attend other duties.' Arthur tried casually but Morgana only glared at him.

'If you had cared to check on your wife or if you had returned the previous night to our chambers, you would have been informed that I had been attacked by someone in the garden and I was slightly injured, Gaius told me to stay here for the rest of the day, your knights attempted to catch the intruder but failed.' Morgana finally said in a loud voice and saw his eyes flickering with terror.

'You're alright now?' he asked, not giving thought to her loud voice.

'What if I'm not? You wouldn't even know!' Morgana screamed this time and stood up with effort to face her husband, she wished she wasn't weak, she wished she didn't feel dizzy, she wished she could beat him with a sword like she used to. Arthur tried to move closer to her but she stopped him with her hand.

'I just want to know if you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't around, I was busy, of course I care,' he tried but Morgana laughed mockingly, they were finally having a proper talk in weeks and all she could do was vent her anger than try and find a solution.

'It's not your concern if I'm alright or not,' she spat back, she had been through a lot as it was, and he was absent, having him before her was only fueling her fury.

'Of course it's my concern, Morgana.' He tried but Morgana wouldn't have it.

'Spare me the lies, Arthur, your only concern have been your knights and your kingdom's depts, and the whores you're bedding every other night. I don't know what's wrong with you and I'm done trying to learn… maybe it's better for me not to know at all… I can only guess you regretted our marriage or you're tired of me. I'm sure you would be relieved if I lost the child or better, died with it, be patient, I might be gone in childbed!' Morgana this time screamed and saw Arthur's eyes flash with fury, pain, guilt and finally fear.

'Don't you dare say such thing again,' he said in a dead serious voice but she defied him, as always.

'Why? One moment you were happy about me being the mother of your child, the next you grew distant, ignorant, absent. Men are happy when their wives are to give birth, lowborn men because their children will help them and highborns because their children will succeed them, in our case, he will succeed you on the throne of Camelot and all you do is give me and him the cold shoulder!' Morgana shouted to his calm voice and noticed only the change in his eyes while she spoke.

'He?' he only whispered and Morgana sighed, now that she took a moment to catch her breath she realized she was feeling more than little dizzy, she gripped the column of her bed's spot.

'If you had been around… you would have known, we used a spell and saw it's a boy.' Morgana said somehow calmer as she sat back on the bed, clutching her belly with her free hand, shouting and bolting up from her bed hadn't been a good idea, Arthur approached and tried to touch her shoulders but she pushed his hands away. 'Don't,' she commanded him but this time he defied her.

'Stop being stubborn and lay down,' he whispered and lifted her in his arms so he could rest her back on the bed, Morgana moaned in protest but closed her eyes as the room spun around her, even if she wanted only to slap him across the face and continue with her complains she could only grip his hand in hers, scared he would leave again, calling for some servant or healer to keep her company when all she wanted was him by her side. 'I am happy for the baby, Morgana… but I'm terrified.' She heard him whisper and opened her eyes slowly to see him seating next to her, their hands still holding each other.

'Terrified?' Morgana asked and Arthur finally looked at her, his eyes full of tears.

'Don't you understand? You open your mouth and say words to harm me but you said yourself my biggest fear. What if you end up like my own mother? Dead in childbed or what if Merlin is quicker and has you dead before the time of the labor?' Arthur questioned softly and Morgana felt as if something clicked inside her, she touched their united hands with her free hand as well.

'At first yes, I had been the happiest man in the world, after all that we've been through I thought a baby was a blessing…' Arthur started and as he looked down at their hands and then in her eyes. 'But then you started having all these anomalies…. the first night you bled, I was here, in this very bed, you might not remember but I had been holding you and I woke up covered in your blood… I have been covered in blood before, Morgana, but not _your _blood, because _my _child did that to you… and then you kept up with the troubles, but you remained strong and smiling and adoring with the child, and after you fainted and I was the one to find you again in the library a few weeks back, Gaius told me Igraine was as happy and adoring with me even if I caused her trouble in the pregnancy…he tried to comfort me but I can't shake off the fear of losing you… of having a servant telling me you gave birth to a child but lost your life… it will be my doing, it will be my fault…' Arthur finally said and broke the hold of their hand so he could take away his tears stubbornly. Morgana sat up on the mattress with little effort and took his hands away from his face so she could look at him.

'I'm so sorry, Arthur… I never thought you… it's not your fault, actually it's the magic _I_ have and our baby's… he's as strong as you and with powers like me… your mother couldn't survive because of what Uther did… I will be saved if something goes wrong… I have my maids and my own magic… I'm not the first sorceress who will give birth to a baby…' Morgana tried to sooth him and he finally wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'I'm so sorry for not being here for you… I just… I thought if I stayed away… if I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best… the guilt I feel every time I see you in pain… I just want this to be all over and have you nursing our little one while I plan his coronation and picking the best stallion for him…' Arthur whispered childishly and Morgana could finally chuckle and kiss his own shoulder before she could pull away slightly as to kiss his salty from the tears, lips.

'I love you,' she whispered and he smiled and kissed her back.

'I love you too,' he whispered and gasped when she took one of his hands and moved it within her gown to her belly, his cold fingers touched the warm skin of her belly and after a moment, a small movement was felt beneath his palm. 'Our son…' he whispered and Morgana knew only then he allowed himself to see their baby as their child and not the possible reason of her death.

'And he needs you Arthur, like I do…' Morgana whispered back and he nodded and smiled at her.

'Will you forgive your foolish husband?' he asked and Morgana smiled and sighed.

'Since I'm relieved he was just foolish and nothing else is wrong, I will.' Morgana replied but Arthur gave a small frown.

'What else could be wrong?' he wondered and this time she blushed.

'At first I thought silly things like you were jealous my attention would be away from you but then I thought you grew tired of me… or didn't find me attractive because of the extra weight and searched a warm bed elsewhere…' Morgana confessed and Arthur sighed and cupped her face with one hand.

'I would never do that… the nights I didn't return here was only because I was afraid I'd be woken up in your blood again… I know I was stupid but I hope you believe me if I tell you I had been sleeping in your old bedroom…' Arthur said and Morgana grinned.

'My old bedroom?' she asked and he nodded.

'That room smells of you like in here… I needed to feel somewhere familiar.' Arthur said and they smiled as they had both blushed crimson. 'But I would never cheat on you, Morgana… I'm sorry for all the things I made you think of me, I was so foolish.' He whispered again and she hugged him once more, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

'It will be alright, I promise you,' she whispered, she knew he would have to increase the security, to all her fury over Arthur's absence, she hadn't allowed herself to realize Merlin had been that close… and then they would be careful until their babe was born, they would make it together. Igraine and Uther had been the sad past, now they were different, it was all different and they would make it no matter what.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it :D please review and have great holidays ;)<p> 


	8. Bedtime M

Hello guys sorry for the delay but my work and the explosive stuff happening in Athens kept me away for awhile but here is a new shot :) you can either consider it Arthurian Era or Modern AU you choose :) you can also have it as a small spinoff of my "For the Love Albion" shot :)

Rated: M

Era: your choice :)

Kind: Smut Family Fluff

* * *

><p>Bedtime<p>

00:56

'Arthur… oh Arthur… don't you stop…' Morgana moaned as she enjoyed having him on top of her, her thighs ached and her body would sure be sore tomorrow but right now she was climbing the highest mountain of pleasure.

'Morgana… so good…' Arthur groaned as he kept thrusting, one of his legs bended for leverage while the other was stretched out to steady them both, her soft thighs rubbed against his as she kept them open for him. He leaned down and bit on her neck while his crotch finally rubbed against her oversensitive body the right way, sending her off first, he always liked her go first, he enjoyed watching her come undone.

01:44

-phone rings-

'Don't…' Arthur rasped as he spooned his wife, one hand beneath her head, pillowing, the other before her and between her legs while she gridded against him, their bodies joint, her head on his shoulder, her own hand holding his where they were, her lips gasping close to him.

'I wasn't… oh… considering… such- option.' She gasped through moans; it was a miracle they hadn't been interrupted yet so they made the best out of it. Arthur buried his face in her neck and this time kissed the bite he had left before and she shuddered, shivering and then arching against him as one more orgasm washed over her.

02:59

'I'm cold…' she whispered sleepily as she tried to move but he held her in his semi asleep state, he always woke up with the faintest of movement or sound, trained since he was a young boy his mind always remained alert. He reached to the side of the bed, where he could remember he had thrown her gown and picked it up and gave it to her, his muscular arm strong as he brought the cloth up and close to her, she struggled to get in it but she made it after a few moments and settled back in his arms.

'Now, I'm cold,' he whispered and heard her sleepy laugh as she finally rolled away from him and grabbed his underwear and t-shirt from her side of the bed, the scurvy wench had almost violated him… and he had so liked it. He struggled in his own clothes as well and finally reached for the blanket that would cover them as Morgana waited with her eyes closed. He felt a small breeze rush through the covers and he knew Morgana had cleaned them and the bed with a small spell, always the Morgana who knew better than have messy sheets. He settled first and she followed back in his arms, her hand getting beneath the t-shirt to lightly caress a male nipple.

'Behave, we have royal visitors in a few hours…' Arthur commanded half-asleep, feeling his mind drifting again, he could picture her smile with closed eyes.

'I'm not-doing anything…' she tried to play innocent and he was sure he would have made an amazingly smart remark if he wasn't so sleepy, the last thought he had was that she could sleep now, without nightmares that plagued her since she was a child.

03:36

The room was so dark he can't see, she's not in his arms anymore but she is near, her foot touches his, he can imagine her flat on her stomach, her hair scattered on the pillows. However it's not her absence that awoke him, someone else is in there and his eyes haven't adjusted in the dark yet. Light feet step on the wooden floor and Arthur refuses to tense as he recognizes them a moment before a small hand can touch his arm.

'Dad… daddy…' the boy shakes him lightly and Arthur turns his head to look at his son, his eyes slowly get adjusted and the tiny bit of moonlight from outside can show him his boy's face, two pairs of sapphire eyes meet in the darkness.

'What is it, Mordred?' Arthur asks softly in a whisper, glancing at Morgana's sleeping form by his side.

'Can I have a glass of water?' he asks and Arthur would have smiled if he hadn't been accustomed to this excuse. Like his mother, Mordred sometimes suffered from nightmares, not as severe as Morgana's but he was already five and he had at least two every month, Morgana said his powers were growing. Arthur was concerned over his son who had adopted the same excuse he once used himself, only Arthur would never dare reach Uther's bedroom so the excuse was for his governess. Mordred always had a glass of water in his room, that meant he had sneaked out of the room possibly because the nanny was momentary absent or asleep and he had sneaked in his parents' bedroom.

'You want water or to sleep here between your mother and me?' he asked simply but softly. The council had tried to interfere even in how he and Morgana raised their son, they demanded for the boy to be sent for training, not to visit his parents as often, to start foreign languages so he can learn them the fastest. Arthur hated all these rules over a piece of himself and the woman he loved, a boy so perfect and so innocent. Yes Mordred was heir to the throne of Albion but Arthur wouldn't become like Uther, he wouldn't have his son knowing his father as a cold figure of power and authority, he would fool around with him, he would spoil him and he would teach him all the things he had to know with better methods than ignorance and pain, Uther's methods.

Mordred's face relaxed as he had obviously had a nightmare and Arthur could see the need of his boy to get to the security his parents' bed could only give. Arthur smiled patted lightly the space between him and Morgana, her head was turned to the other direction so he only moved her long mane further up on the pillows so Mordred wouldn't sleep on it and hurt her.

The young boy wormed his way between his parents and Arthur turned on his side to hug his boy under the covers. He smiled with eyes closed as he thought of Morgana cleaning their bed with a spell, always the smart woman his wife was.

'Daddy?' Mordred whispered sleepily.

'Yes, buddy?' Arthur whispered.

'I love you, and mummy, very much…' Mordred finally said and yawned. Arthur glanced at his son in the darkness, it amazed him how fast time had passed by. He remembered Morgana screaming and pushing him out of her body, his first smile, his first word –"dada" that for Arthur was a clear sign that he said daddy-, his first tooth and then his steps, his first sign of magic, and now here he was… a grown boy, able to learn the alphabet and play games and one day he would be having his own children. Arthur sighed and kissed the boy's forehead with affection.

'I love you too, Mordred.' He whispered before sleep could take him again.

04:27

Morgana felt two small feet against the small of her back pushing her and she snapped her head from her pillow, everything was dark, _too_ dark she realized and she pushed away her mane, cursing Arthur internally for destroying the braid she had made before going to sleep. _"I love your hair loose for me to fist in it" _he had whispered as he had undone the braid and she had gotten more aroused, now she was irritated. She finally looked at the inside of the bed and all irritation flew out of the window at the sight before her.

Arthur was on his side, one massive arm protecting his firstborn and Mordred was snuggled close to his dad, his legs curled, his head sharing the pillow with his dad. Morgana smiled and turned on her back, looking at her boys for a few moments. In spring the rise of the sun was early and the room would have been illuminated if it wasn't for some of the curtains shielding the place, little light escaped through them. It was so still and silent, so peaceful that Morgana gasped and jumped on her skin when she heard the door of their bedroom opening. She had left all her guards down, not allowing her magic to control her sleep, nightmares returned when she did and she preferred not to be snapping up in terror every night, Arthur's presence in their bed helped wonders.

The door closed and Morgana urged the fight to chuckle as the little child tried to move inside as soundlessly as she could. Morgana closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep until her daughter approached.

'Mordred…I don't believe it…' the little voice said bossily and a moment later, Morgana felt a tagging at her black nightgown. She opened her eyes and saw the crystal green eyes she had given her daughter along the rich blond curls from her dad.

'What is it, pumpkin?' Morgana whispered and Morgane sniffed and shifted uncomfortably, what an amazing actress she would become if she wasn't to be a ruler and when she would be old and ready, after she had lived her life, the High Priestess.

'Mummy… can I sleep here? I think I heard a monster under my bed…' Morgane said and Morgana grinned.

'I thought we banished all gnomes and monsters from your room in the previous full moon….' She pointed out and recalled the afternoon they had dressed up, burned incense and spent time as mother and daughter by sprinkling salt around the girl's room and chanting Morgane's favorite songs. A nice practice for the girl to learn of her heritage through playtime.

'Maybe it's smarter… it tricked us, mummy… Mordred is here… I want too.' The girl demanded this time and Morgana was too amused and frankly, tired to argue so she just lifted the blanket for her daughter to sneak inside by her mom's side of the bed, the girl snuggled close to her mother with her head nuzzling at her mum's neck, her hands wrapping around Morgana the best they could. The Queen smiled and kissed her baby girl's head as she allowed her family and herself awhile more of sleep, the servants would soon find the kids absent and panic would surge through the castle until someone would get in the room to find them with the couple of Royals that occasionally had a tiring bedtime…

* * *

><p>review is love :) please share some with me :) thanks for reading<p> 


	9. The Heir Arth K

OOOK here is a new shot! sorry for the small hiatus but my muse is honestly crazy! so with no further babbling, thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy:

Rated : K+

Era: Arthurian

Kind: Family, Hurt/Comfort, DEADLY fluff

* * *

><p><em>The Heir<em>

Her whines and screams echoed through the castle of Camelot and he could only pull at his hair as the door to their chambers, after the command of the midwife, had been sealed with his own knights stopping him from getting inside, to her. Arthur was only left to pace outside the room while his wife struggled in the chamber, it had been hours and he could only hope everything would go well.

'I need to see her,' he tried once again lamely but Ser Leon shook his head even if he seemed uncomfortable to deny his king.

'The Midwife was clear, Sire, the Queen must be with the women in the room. You are to calm down and wait for the arrival of the child.' Leon tried once again to say the same thing but Arthur could only glare at him. No one could understand how he felt, it wasn't just about being in there while his son would be born, it wasn't about being the first to do something. It was about fear, fear of the history repeating itself, it was the boiling fear in his stomach that now was spilling out in that time of need. He had lost his mother, he wouldn't lose his wife in childbed as well.

'You think she will be alright?' he asked but the answer was unintentionally given as Morgana's voice was heard once more from within the chamber, hollering in agony. Arthur exhaled harshly and resumed pacing, her voice like that was as the worst blade he could receive.

'We're sure she will do fine, Sire, the Queen has proven herself a great swordwoman and warrior, she will pull through.' Gwaine tried to say lightly and Arthur nodded, being the only man knowing Morgana's scars on her body from battles they once held against each other. Her ribs, her shoulder blade, her left hip and her calf carried scars from swords, daggers and magic, one more was located close to her belly now, a stretching mark, the one their son had left to his mother.

'How much longer can it be for a babe to be born…' Arthur whispered as he heard Morgana screaming again, this time he would swear he heard some fabric being ripped and he could guess it was either their bed's sheets or curtains from her powerful hands. He bit his lips and moved a step closer to the man-wall before the door.

'Knights, step aside. It's an order.' Arthur this time tried with authorized voice but his men remained.

'I'm sorry, Sire, but you had all been clear, you said the midwife commands until the babe is out and she commanded for you to stay here no matter what.' Percival this time said who had been placed directly at the opening of the double door to prevent Arthur. The king sighed and swore, as he remained close to his men for a little more. He wished Merlin had been there, to advice him, to tell him everything would be fine but Merlin had left a long time ago, turning against Arthur and Morgana for their choice to be together and preventing him from his promised destiny. Now having him away was a good thing as he had grown hostile and dangerous for Morgana, especially ever since he had learnt she was to bring a child into the world.

Another whine and a scream from inside made the knights frown and Arthur unnerved as he pulled at his hair again, by the time all this was over, he would have gone bald.

While yet another scream was heard the double door opened, causing the knights to stumble forward with surprised expressions on their faces as a tine crone glared at them and at the young king who looked above her to the inside of the room that smelled of sterilizing herbs and steamy boiled water with chamomile.

'Your Majesty, inside, now,' the crone commanded and Arthur could only rush behind the main midwife inside, giving pointing glares at his knights. 'Is Arthur there?' Morgana's voice was heard from behind a screen that shielded the bed, more women were inside, all of them of Morgana's choosing from covens around Camelot to help her with the labor.

'I'm right here…' Arthur whispered as he moved behind the midwife and got between the screen and the bed, the image took his breath away.

A soaked in sweat Morgana was on the bed, panting, having torn the sheets where her hands gripped at them, a servant was taking the sweat away from her forehead and another was trying to keep her focused while the main midwife returned between Morgana's opened and bended legs as the queen thrashed on the blooded fabrics that covered the mattress.

'She wouldn't corporate further without you, Sire,' one of the servants close to his wife said as Arthur moved and took her place by Morgana's side. Morgana clasped his hand and glared at him as she frowned in pain again and screamed.

'I am here…' Arthur could only say, he was so scared and even if he had insisted on getting in there now that he was present and he was seeing Morgana in such pain he wasn't sure he liked his wish granted, yet he was going nowhere now that she needed him the most.

'By the Goddess, Arthur Pendragon, you won't touch me in years to come after this!' Morgana screamed again. 'I can't, I must push,' she pleaded at the midwife who frowned.

'You're there, my Queen, finally there, with the next pain, you will put your chin down and push, he's so close to arrive, he just needs you to help him…' the crone said and Arthur took a deep breath as Morgana tightened her hand around his, if this was humanly possible, and kissed her temple.

'You're almost there, 'Gana… you've been through so much but you're almost done, you have done fantastically.' Arthur whispered, he knew better than tell her it would be over soon or that it was just a final push, he had waited out there while she had been suffering for his son and the guilt was suffocating without Morgana rubbing it on his face in retorts. To his mild happiness she nodded in understanding, appreciating his effort and he smiled and nodded as the midwife patted Morgana's calf and nodded her head.

Morgana gave a final struggled scream and pushed with all her power, her chin touching her chest, her eyes shut in effort as her back moved along the servant and Arthur who followed in her try, her hands had turned white as she gripped both.

'The head is out, raven hair, strong features, a little more!' the midwife gave a motive and Morgana fell back to take a breath, she looked at Arthur with pained eyes and he could only stare back at her.

'You're there, he needs you to push again, for our blood, for our son, Morgana, almost there,' Arthur encouraged and Morgana couldn't even nod as her chest heaved with the upcoming wave of pain. She pushed again and this time her eyes turned amber the moment she screamed out in effort, the curtains of the window were set aflame but one of the maids extinguished it with a spell of her own, Arthur wasn't even surprised as this small outbursts of magic had been happening ever since Morgana became pregnant with their son.

Morgana went silent, panting and collapsing and the room was filled with silence, a silence that was to be shattered a moment later by the most beautiful melody Arthur had ever heard: his son's first cry.

The midwife raised a purplish baby in her hands, the cord was still connecting him with his mother, he was still wet and tired and screaming but he was their son and Arthur could feel his heart swelling with happiness at the sight of the little one. The maids cut the cord and placed the baby on Morgana's belly as her already soaked with sweat nightgown was keeping her clothed from the waist up. Morgana looked tiredly at her baby son but the biggest smile was adorning her face, her crystal green eyes traveled to Arthur and he only leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Well done, my Queen,' he whispered and she smiled and pecked his lips as they looked at their son once more, the baby had subsided his cries only a bit but he was still shocked and uncomfortable in this new environment so Morgana nodded to the maids to take him, the couple focused at each other as the baby was taken care of before his first breastmilk.

'We have a son…' Arthur whispered, after all the battles, all the rivalry, the lives lost and destroyed, theirs included, a new life had been created, out of their love that had achieved to conquer their own hatred.

'Name him…' Morgana whispered and Arthur smiled at her, she trusting him with the name of their son.

'Mordred, for the boy you loved, the boy I saved… the boy who died…' Arthur whispered and Morgana's eyes filled with tears as momentary guilt clouded them.

'Mordred Pendragon, our son, our heir,' Morgana whispered as the baby started crying again and both looked at him while the maids took care of him. 'He will be happy, safe and loved. What we weren't while we grew up, and he will be raised in honesty and truth.' Morgana whispered and Arthur nodded and kissed her sweaty temple.

'I love you,' he whispered, he wanted to take off the bitter edge in her voice, coating her tone because of what they had been through, what she had been through and pulled him along, now they were one, happy and with their son.

'I love you more…' Morgana whispered back as she looked a him, Arthur smiled.

' I think that's impossible…' he retorted softly and she gave a weak smirk.

'I'm a witch… I am more powerful so I love you more…' she teased and he chuckled and stole a kiss from her lips.

'I was born of magic… and I'm the king, even more powerful, my Lady so I win, it's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me so-'

'-Yeah yeah, I know, so utterly obnoxious.' Morgana interrupted his ran with her retort and they both made mocking faces at each other before they could share another kiss…

* * *

><p>awwwwwww awwwww and awwwww what you think? reviews is love :D<p> 


	10. Old Redemption New Condemnation Arth T

Hello, guys! long time no see! how is everyon? thank you all for the reviews in this little series of au shots

this one is what i hope to see in the episode before the finale of season 5 and yes i know it won't happen but that's why i'm here... to "make" it happen no matter what!

Rated: M

Era: Arthurian

* * *

><p><em>An Old Redemption, a New Condemnation <em>

She's back, and she feels like she returned where she belonged and yet it feels strange, her old room, untouched by time and other people, she had expected to have the room closed, destroyed, erased from the memory of Camelot, the chamber the witch lived for years, she expected _he_ would have asked for it to be destroyed.

But it is not, it looks as if it's been only yesterday when she saw it for a last time as its occupant. It feels strange and familiar, a home and a cage.

She's back in Camelot.

It's years after her first attempt with Morgause, Morgause is long gone and Morgana is tired of fighting, tired of losing, tired of failing.

She did what she had to do, reconcile, she's a Pendragon by blood and she's forgiven.

Forgiven, a part of hers still hurts for being "_forgiven_", for she knows half of the things she did, she did them with motive, rightful motive.

But Arthur is not their father, he's not Uther and even if she tried hard to accept it, she knows it's the truth, and that why she's forgiven by her brother and once love, and once enemy, by Arthur, the king of Camelot.

Mordred got out of hand, hid things from her like the identity of Emrys for far too long, he didn't follow her orders, he stole Aithusa, turner her against Morgana, her rightful dragonlord. Morgana had no other choice but go back to Camelot, reconcile and help Arthur. Her cause was false by now, she would never take the throne, the people didn't want her as queen, or anything else for that matter.

She made so many mistakes, Queen Annis had been right, she became like Uther, Gorlois would be ashamed, her mother would be ashamed, maybe even Morgause would be ashamed.

That's why she returned, that's why she asked from Arthur to speak with him, in private, not the way they spoke in the small throne room years ago, before he married Gwen, before she found Aithusa.

Arthur had been willing to listen, to accept her, didn't he always? Maybe that's why the people loved him, she was the leader of the magical people of the kingdom, her blood sung with Magic and Arthur knew that by forgiving her, he would show to everyone that another era was starting for Camelot and Albion, an era of peace and harmony, and Morgana knew it wasn't just that.

If she wished to be true to herself, she was certain she knew Arthur better than anyone, it had been years ever since she fought him, ever since she killed their father, and he forgiven her, accepted her, wrapped his arms around her, and she knew she had wasted years of hatred and pain.

Maybe if she had run to him like she had done with the Questing Beast, only to speak to him for every bane she had bore on her own, every nightmare and sign of Magic, maybe nothing of all this would have happened, the past ten years had been hard for everyone, and most banes had been provoked by her. Or maybe he wouldn't have listened, because he hadn't been ready, back then he done his own crimes, eliminated, created genocides and never saw Emrys for what he had been doing to people of her kind.

But what hurt the most was the fact that Arthur understood her reasons, accepted her motive when she spoke to him, just two days ago, he understood her pain, her fury, her motive for every crime against him and the kingdom. And that above anything else showed her how much he had changed, how much worthier he had became than her with the crown on his head.

Sometimes she wondered when she turned so unfair, so cruel, she had commanded the death of simple subjects in the first week of her shot reign, the same subjects she once had tried to protect with her life from Uther as the Ward of the king. She had turned the unmagical people of the kingdom against her and even if the Druids had come to her side, along many priests and priestesses, her sleep still was uneasy by the screams of her innocent victims.

But it's years ever since, in the years of the meantime, she kept fighting, she reclaimed Camelot, and lost it, Arthur married Guinevere, confirming one of her nightmares and visions. However that marriage never gave fruits and for that the people of Camelot have Gwen in an even worse fate than Morgana herself. Mordred returned, Merlin or should she call him Emrys gained more power and she found herself lost from her main weapon: Mordred and her dragon and a huge realization of this getting nowhere.

Arthur had tried to reach her after all those years, tried to reconcile one more time and she knew that it was time for her to turn sides, to ask for forgiveness and understanding, and in exchange, she gave valuable information for Mordred's moves with the Dragon. It hurt her that she was betraying Mordred but it hurt her more that Mordred betrayed her first.

She wondered if Arthur still felt even the tiniest of compassion for her, or he had just accepted her back to show to the people that he was rising above it all. He had been an heirless king for years, a king without even a bastard to take charge after he was gone, and in the past days he had made his reputation darker, accepting back the witch, giving her a place in his council, where even the Barren Queen as they called Gwen had stopped attending. He had come cross with his knights, with Emrys, with everyone and in just two days, he was riding off for Camlann and the battle there against Mordred and there were possibilities of him dying and leaving behind a kingdom in turmoil.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, her body went rigid. Apart Arthur, she hadn't spoken to anyone else, heard the complains and rumors from servants when they passed hurriedly by the door of her room. Guinevere was furious for Morgana's return, so was Emrys, and the knights, and all the non-magical people of the kingdom, it could be anyone behind that door and he would have reason to have a row with her.

Before she could answer in any way, the door opened and to her immense relief and shock, it was Arthur's blond head that came in first, looking around to make sure she was in.

She gave a half smile and nodded as he spotted her and gave another half smile as he entered fully the chamber and closed the door. He hadn't visited in the past two days, ever since their talk that lasted several hours in the throne room, where they had ended up sitting on the steps before the throne and talking about everything that had happened as if other people had experienced them.

'Hey…' he said softly and Morgana felt her stomach drop, two days and he had been nowhere to be seen, two days and she hadn't moved outside her old room, even to meet with the council in which he had invited her. Two days and they had avoided each other perfectly only as to accept and adjust in each other's presence under the same roof.

'Hey…' she finally whispered and he approached in his red shirt and breeches, she felt awkward in his presence, fighting him felt almost more natural than simply talking to him in her room.

'How are you adjusting? Being back and all…' he asked in small words and she gave another half smile.

'You kept my room…' she could only response with the thing that had shocked her the most, Arthur looked around and almost blushed, she hadn't seen him blushing in almost a decade.

'I… I didn't think taking your room for a broom closet would change anything, we grew up together, you lived here, and it's an awfully big room for a broom closet.' Arthur replied and this time she smiled wider even if the pang of guilt hit her straight in the heart.

'Don't say a word, we both must keep apologizing to each other for a lifetime to cover up for what we did to each other.' Arthur said as she turned around and moved close to her favorite spot, the window that oversaw the court, she hadn't approached the spot in the past two days, in fear of people seeing her and getting hostile, in fear of realizing she was trapped again, but now in the middle of the night, Camelot slept and everyone was safe.

She felt Arthur approaching her and standing right behind her, she took an unsteady breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her hair up in a bun again like she used to have it most of the time while in Camelot.

'Accepting me back will help with the people of my kind,' Morgana finally said, trying to figure out why, he had accepted her, after they talked and shouted and hugged and talked again but he hadn't said why, he hadn't explained like she had. She had told him why and how, she had revealed to him the things he needed to know about Camlann, the things she knew about Mordred and his strategy. He hadn't said why he accepted her back. 'I'm not sure however how the non-magical people will react…' she added and heard Arthur sighing.

'Like they took the fact of no heir in my marriage, the endless conflicts with enemies, the taxation to hold all those conflicts, they will accept it.' Arthur spoke and Morgana could hear his voice hardening. He had changed but he was still stubborn, his kingdom had to be united, under one flag, his kingdom, his flag but half the people were magical and hers, he had made a good move that would be proven good in time.

'Why?' she finally asked, even if she reasoned with his actions towards, she needed to know from him.

'Why what?' he asked slowly and it was time for her to sigh.

'Why you accepted me back? Why you kept my room? Why you didn't kill me in sight?' she asked the questions that ate her up for the past two days and nights.

He remained silent for awhile, only breathing behind her, his hand moving from her shoulder to a scar on her arm, a scar made by one of his knights the day Aithusa saved her for the first time.

'Because I always loved you,' he finally said and Morgana's blood froze in her veins, she turned around and looked at him with her crystal green eyes wide.

'Elaborate,' she almost commanded him and found him looking down and then he averted his gaze towards her, their eyes locked.

'You have been in my life more than anyone else, more than any of my friends, any of my enemies, any of my family members. You showed up when I was a toddler and remained, as a friend… an enemy… a sister… a…' Arthur tried and Morgana had to admit that he had became better with words, years ago he would just mock her and cover up all the things he had dared imply.

'A what?' she pressed and his eyes hardened.

'You know what, you know when you tried to talk to me, you know when you tried to stop me from fighting, when you urged me to fight for Merlin, you know when you tried to save me by risking your life. You know how we were when I didn't listen, when I refused to listen, when closed my eyes while you kept yours open because of the nightmares. You know when we had Uther clapping for us while we fell for each other, you know what you were for me and I know what I was for you.' Arthur spoke the truth that hurt so much, the truth buried under hatred and rivalry and trust and fear and lies, the truth that should have never been since they shared the same blood.

Morgana was on the verge of tears, all those times felt so long ago, as if they existed in another lifetime, when had they gone so wrong? So very wrong, so very twisted and darkened. She had followed the path of being a priestess of Avalon, he had chosen to marry his supposedly love, after he pushed Morgana away, after he chose the easy way. Maybe he was right, she should stop apologizing, had she turned around the first time because of her broken heart? Was she still too proud to admit so?

'So… you have been in my life for all these times, in various forms and shapes, truth be told, you're the person I have felt the most for, love, affection, need, panic, pity, care, hatred, and every time each feeling was hitting me harder than the previous. So that' s why I accepted you back, because I always loved you, and hated you, and loathed you and cared for you and needed you and one day you finally showed up to stir the water again only this time you provoked love and need, not hatred and loathing and fear. You returned and helped me and I felt like taking a deep breath after years beneath the surface, leading a kingdom while in I'm in misery. You onced told me to what I think is right, and damn the consequences, that's what I did…' Arthur said and Morgana this time stopped him.

'You have what you wished to have, you have Merlin as your friend, the kingdom you fought me and so many others to keep, you have Gwen…' her last three words were a spat but she didn't care, he had opened her wounds as he had with his own and now blood and poison rushed out of all of them.

'My marriage with Gwen has swamped from early on, her guilt for not giving me a son turned her fragile and at the same time distant and restive. We usually fight more than taking care of each other, she whispers Lancelot's name for years now in her sleep, Merlin is doing his best yet I'm still struggling to accept that he had magic and hadn't told me for all these years, in a way he betrayed me. The knights do their duty and most of them are too old or too young for me to keep a grasp on them.' Arthur explained quickly and Morgana moved a step back as he moved a step forward.

'Come to think of it, only you were clear towards your intentions with me from the beginning, only I didn't see your moves, first of warning and taking care of me, then of plotting against me, then trying to kill me, and now returning. You never hid yourself behind your finger, you always came like a wave full on to strike against me, and I always appreciated your forwardness. Like our old bickering, we always stood against each other as equals.' His last words were a whisper against her face, his eyes lost in hers. Her heart was beating like crazy, his body almost against hers while her back touched the window already.

'And now that I told you about me,' Arthur whispered as his hands moved to her arms, grasping but not with enough force to cause discomfort. 'Now that I told you my reasons… did you leave anyone behind when you decided to come here? Is any man waiting for you out there?' he asked and Morgana looked up at him, this was so wrong, her heart beating like this was so out of control, his body against her feeling so good was so wrong, his hands on her arms, his eyes so intense, they were of the same blood. She had drowned herself in sin and pain but she had been redeemed by Arthur himself, she wouldn't condemn herself again, not like this, not while aware of what and who they were.

'No one is waiting for me… between trying to take Camelot for me or take it down completely and becoming the High Priestess, I remained untouched.' Her mouth worked without her minding, she wished she could take back the words, she should have never answered, she should have pushed him away already, not remain and stare at his eyes, not to recognize his agony and need, her own agony and need.

The world went still when he leaned down and kissed her lips, both frozen for a moment they allowed the shame flesh of their lips to touch, to dare and open the gates for the beasts that were to be unleashed.

And then it happened, the beasts were out of the gates, the male lion and his lioness found each other in an embrace of dominance. Arthur took her in his arms while Morgana wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, their lips never parting as Arthur moved them both to the bed where he collapsed with her beneath him.

They would blame her for incest, the few people who still didn't hate her within the borders would now pray for her punishment in Hell. She was the sorceress, the seductress, the whore, the incisions traitor. Yet she didn't care for now, Arthur was there with her, not with his wife, not with Sophia or Mithian or anyone else but with her and yes they shared the same blood but they shared so much more than that. Same love, same pain, same agony and same passion, same patience and same need.

'I wish things were different.' Arthur whispered as he moved from her lips to kiss her collarbone and neck. 'I wish you wore the crown next to me, I wish you were the mother of my children, the wife by my side. Like it had started, like we had planned it.' He kept on and Morgana felt like crying this time, they had lost the game, they had been fooled and mocked by fate. The great king, the fearsome sorceress, history would remember them thus but Morgana knew better, they were just two people that nothing worked according their plans. They dared dream a future and the Gods old and new laughed at their faces and hurt them in every possible way.

'I always loved you,' Morgana whispered and echoed his own words. Arthur stopped for a moment from his kisses and moving up her gown and looked at her, their eyes locking for one more time. 'Even when I wished for your death, even when I _tried_ for your death… I know I loved you, in a twisted way, but I did.' Morgana whispered and Arthur could only reclaim her lips for another kiss as her hands moved to his shirt and took it off his body before she could move her hands to his breeches.

Her gown was opening with cords on the front so he had little effort to give as to open it, the fabric unfolded from around her body like a wrapping fabric would do for a gift, and he had been having the best gift of all, the most beautiful woman of the kingdom for him.

A part of his mind screamed for him to stop, he had done injustices in his reign and he had tried to make up for them, he had put a lot of effort. Now this was for him, for no one else, no one would know, in two days he would be going to Camlann and he would be returning, Morgana was back and she was at his side, they knew better than lose this opportunity. He didn't care about Uther and what he had done or what Morgana had done to him. He was though playing the king pawn in a game others had set for him. Tonight he was acting on his own, for himself and the woman before him.

Their encounter was marked by pain, blood and pleasure. Moans of need, love words and whispers, groans and whimpers, ripped sheets and heavy breathing created the picture of their first and last time. Morgana found her mate for the first time while Arthur felt alive for the first time, it was a fair deal between two people who knew each other so well and after all shared the same blood… who wouldn't do his best for their sibling…

'I will have to ride tomorrow night for Camlann with the Army as to take Mordred by surprise in two days time.' Arthur whispered as he remained flat on his back, Morgana nestled against his left side, her head above his heart, listening to it.

'I'm coming with you,' she whispered and he smiled, as if nothing had happened, as if a decade had been erased and she was eager to ride for Merlin's little village to help.

'You're staying here to take care of the kingdom.' he stated and she looked up at him.

'Gwen has been doing that with Leon and Elyan for the past years while you're gone, she'll do just fine once again.' Morgana whispered and Arthur looked down at her, she knew too much, she had been spying for years obviously, the official part was that Gwen was taking care of everything while Arthur was absent but Morgana knew about Leon and Elyan.

'Still, you're staying here.' He added and she frowned this time, he didn't have the strength to fight with her now.

'I'm coming with you, my sight by your side will be a good distraction for Mordred, you will be able to take him down easier. We'll be done there, return here and act as if everything is fine. I must be there to try and take my dragon as well, Aithusa needs to return to me and protect Albion as I have seen in my visions, when we're back we'll find a way for me to fit in.' Morgana spoke and Arthur looked at her for a moment before he could kiss her temple..

'We'll find a way.' He whispered and she rested her head back on his chest, their naked bodies in her sight.

'What of this?' she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

'It will remain secret… and it will continue… if you wish for it to.' Arthur spoke and the same hint painted his own voice. Morgana started trailing circles on his still toned and scarred chest.

'I want to.' She whispered and he sighed and caressed her arm with his arm. 'What if I become with child?' she whispered and this time the panic was evident.

'You'll be in a white marriage with one of the knights before you begin to show, we'll have the baby as if sooner than expected and before I die, I'll proclaim it my heir since you're my paternal half-sister and we come from the king.' The words that should cause them shame and guilt made only sense before possible scenarios.

'But first we need to focus on the battle of Camlann, then we shall see for the rest.' Morgana whispered, she must have turned bad for the hope she felt within her in the prospective of a child with Arthur, she was so blind and sinful or simple beyond the point of feeling pain and guilt anymore?

'We shall see,' Arthur whispered as his voice sounded more distant and Morgana looked up at his face and saw his eyelids falling heavy with sleep. She always woke up before dawn, she could share the bed with him for awhile and when she'd be up she would wake him and send him away before someone could see them.

For now, she could relax.

* * *

><p>sooo? what you think? would you like to see something similar for the episode before Camlann in a season finale? i would pay all my money and soem more to have it lol<p>

thoughts? opinions? ideas?

thanks for reading, please review


	11. Six Typers of Love Arth M

OK here we are with another shot about armor, at first i had thought of uploading this as a special out of Timeless one shot but then i thought better and decided to have it here, so there are six types of love and Arthur and Morgana's lives... somehow these things can get connected...

* * *

><p><em>Six Typers of Love<em>

_Storge, Pragma, Eros, Ludus, Mania, Agape_

**_Storge_**

_An affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity_

'Arthur, stop it!' the thirteen year old shouted as she remained perched on the tree she had climbed on. 'Stop it or I'm telling Uther!' she threatened him but he kept up, the always annoying eleven year old friend of hers swaying around with the metal sword he had stolen from the armory. Only if she had her own, the one Uther gave her after so much begging and shouting. She would be able to jump off the tree and show him who had the upper hand in all this but right then she was dressed in that damn dress instead of her breeches, new polices for the Ward of the King who flowered… and Arthur was moving the sword as if he wished to chop her legs the moment she was an inch lower.

Morgana looked around and spotted a pine cone, she stretched and pulled at it until it was in her hand, she aimed perfectly and soon the cone was hitting Arthur's blond head with remarkable force, causing the prince to stop immediately and rub his head while glaring at her.

'You evil wench!' he shouted and she laughed as she finally jumped off the tree and right on his slightly bowed body, with a "humbph' sound Arthur found himself flat on the grass with Morgana standing up hastily and gripping his sword without even dusting herself off. With a sword both were unstoppable but now she had the weapon finally.

'Yield or I will cut off your breeches and you'll be running like a rabbit in the castle!' she threatened with the sword close to his throat, she would never hurt him, but he deserved some scare after all he had put her through ever since she had been forced to wear only dresses and quit sword fighting.

Arthur remained stoic for a moment and then his face softened, she smiled in triumph but she yelped the moment she felt his leg hitting her ankle, making her lose balance and fall almost on him again. He grinned and knocked the sword away from her hand, he smiled and kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise.

'I promise as a future King that when we'll be married, I'll let you use a sword and even lead of a platoon of Camelot shoulders, as long as you're not so bossy and angry all the time.' He said with a kind voice and stood up, leaving her in a tangle of silk with the sword forgotten, her heart was beating so fast, her first kiss, he was thinking of marrying her, his wife, a sword…

'Arthur come back here right now!' she shouted as he was trotting towards the castle victorious with the kiss he had stolen and the way he had made her heart race.

**_Pragma _**

_Love that is driven by the head, not the heart_

He wouldn't escort her to the Ball Uther was throwing for that new victory, and she didn't care. Arthur could go with a troll for all she cared. Everyone expected them to get married, a marriage of significance, the only Heiress of Cornwall with the Prince of Camelot, the Gorlois Lady Morgana with the next King, a union of power and good fortune.

She rather die than marry him, she rather see Cornwall on fire than hand it through that marriage to Pendragon hands, she had been raised by Uther because he doomed her father in time of battle, she hadn't even visited her land ever since she was a girl but she felt uprooted, taken, abducted from her land and people.

She was trapped in that stone castle like a bird is trapped in a cage, of gold or not, this was a cage for her. It once used to feel like home, when _he _was different towards her, when he cared, when he let her in his room after horrid nightmares of hers or during thunderstorms that always scared her.

But now things were different, his time was used for his shoulders, his knights and army, his duties as future king and it hurt, but she knew, even married to him, his time would be separated the same way, maybe he would only spare nights for her, or her womb actually, until she gave a couple of strong boys to Camelot and then she would be forgotten, like now. Why think otherwise? Why hope for something different? He has changed so much and she has been left in the darkness of her fears and nightmares, of her changes that he hasn't even noticed even if she risked her life to save him… she screamed in his face of her visions, he ignored her, called the guards to take her in the castle….

No, she wouldn't be remembered as the womb that gave birth to more murderers of the Pendragon name, Arthur was to be her husband possibly but she wouldn't be remembered like this, she wouldn't be the woman in the shadows, the one who will kiss the dead body of her king and son after battles in vain.

Her head says she should be happy, proud to be the future Queen of Camelot, but her heart knows better, her heart craves the throne to change things, not the luxurious chair by it, to simply decorate the room with her presence, to show to the people who the king fucks rightfully. She wanted him, and rejected him, she loved and hated him, one moment she wished for him to be hers the next she wished for him to be sent into some quest and return in years from now, but always to return, she was the lady of the castle and he was the prince, her champion, she was so confused.

She wasn't meant to be just a useful womb no matter how hard her head tried to convince her otherwise.

**_Eros_**

_A passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment; stereotype of romantic love_

'You shouldn't be here…' she whispers against his lips, he ignores her scolding and kisses her again.

'I promised I will be around and I'm trying my best,' he whispers as his hands travel to her side.

'Don't you dare rip the dress, Arthur, Guinevere will notice all my dresses are torn.' Morgana gasped, her voice full of warning, he laughs and rips the hem of the dress he has gathered in his hand, the rip reaches her hip and she gasps and then slaps his shoulder. 'I hate you!' she whispers against his lips before he can pick her up against him. Her legs wrap around him and they collide against a wall, her back to the stone, his body against hers.

'We shouldn't do this…' she whispers as his lips scatter kisses up her neck, his hard body against her soft curves.

'I'm sure Father's announcement tomorrow is of our marriage, I'm sure it's that, so from the announcement and on, it will take almost six months? We're almost official and you know you've been wanting me for years.' He answers and she gasps and stops.

'You think it's what he wants to tell us tomorrow?' she asks as she guides his greedy lips closer to hers, their faces an inch apart. Arthur nods his head and steals a kiss from her.

'What else could it be? We've been close ever since we were children, it's about time for Cornwall to unite with Camelot and you and I to be married and have children. We're both getting old and the changes of me dying in battle are getting more and more.' Arthur replied and was ready to kiss her again but she stopped him and put her legs back on the floor.

'You make it all sound so simple and bold.' She commented, searching his eyes, sapphire like the sky, clear and honest.

'It is all simple and bold… I have been thinking over it and I concluded it's as simple as it gets: we always cared for each other, beside our games and quarrels, we love each other, we're a strong match, we're still young to have children and I want a son as beautiful and strong as you and as brave and just like myself… you think otherwise?' he spoke and only at the last part of his question his voice turned weaker.

Morgana stared at him, all these conflicting emotions, love, hate, pain, relief, frustration, calmness, all provoked by Arthur but wasn't it that simple at the end? She had no relation to Uther therefore no way to claim a throne that wasn't hers by any means, wouldn't she be able to change things as the queen next to the king? She had influence over Arthur, for that they both were sure. She had gifts, he would understand, when Uther would be dead, she would reveal herself, and revealing herself to her husband, the father of her children, it would be easier, he would understand, see his children and herself as the people who could unite the realm with his blood-stained family name. They could do it, it was that simple.

'I don't think otherwise, I think our marriage will be what we all need.' Morgana finally whispered and smiled like he did before he could steal another kiss from her.

**_Ludus _**

_A love that is played as a game or sport; conquest; may have multiple partners at once_

'Get out of here!' she screamed as she tossed a small mirror she had on her nightstand, he ducked and avoided it before he could move closer to her with two strides and trap her against her vanity, his lips on hers, his hands bruising against her sides and around her arm.

'You have a wife…' she pointed out as she moved away for a moment, her eyes full of anger.

'And you're to have a husband, _sister…_ but I don't care.' he replied in the same heated voice, his own eyes full of anger and pain.

That damn announcement, a year ago had been far from them getting married, Uther had revealed the truth to them, they were related, by his own blood. Hell had broken lose, Morgana had even tried to flee the place but she had been dragged back. Arthur had tried to kill his father. Uther had once again slammed them down on their positions. He had noticed, of course he had and he had been coward to say the truth until he knew through his spies that they were about to compromise each other. Only he had no idea he had done just that the nights before the announcement. When they had planned children and realms…

Arthur had been obliged to marry princess Mithian, a good woman from Mercia, not a stronger marriage than the one that could have been created with Morgana and Arthur together but that was out of the question. Mithian had been trying to give children, to be the perfect queen, and in many ways, she was, she was kind, gentle, never speaking against Arthur or Uther for that matter but she helped the poor and tried for the outcasts. While Morgana turned darker and darker.

She had been promised to Cenred of Escetia and now they were a step away from him arriving, that would be the strongest marriage as of yet, the enemies would finally reconcile and she would suffer all the inhibitions Cenred carried inside him. She was to be sent to live in Escetia, far from Camelot, far from Arthur, she was to bare barbarian children, rise her daughters as pieces of meat to be used for others and her boys to slaughter and kill. She was to be the womb she never wished to be. Uther still reigned, she would never be able to escape this, Arthur had still no power to stop any of it, only to make it more complicated by continuing their affair, by disgracing Mithian, by endangering Morgana herself with a possible bastard of their tainted union.

'I love you…' he whispered and she sighed and kissed him this time. 'I know of your magic and I know I will kill Uther if you're sent off to Escetia. I won't have anyone else touching you, taking you away from me.' Arthur replied and his first words made her go rigid. 'I'll help you escape.' He added, to show her he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't give her in, he wouldn't give up.

'Escape?' she whispered and he nodded, it seemed as the only solution, that and killing Uther. 'You will go to the Druids, they accepted you when you tried once, they will accept you again, right? They're like you, you will be welcome there, I'll cover you up and I will be visiting the more I can. You need to leave Camelot before you're taken to Escetia, even if war is to break between them and us, you won't be given to Cenred, you're mine.' He whispered frantically and kissed her again as he opened her legs and she helped him take off her gowns and his own clothes.

'I love you too, Arthur,' Morgana whispered.

**_Mania_**

_Obsessive love; experience great emotional highs and lows; very possessive and often jealous lovers_

'Arthur, no! Stop it!' Morgana begged as he had trapped her on the forest floor. It had been so long ever since he had let her escape and she betrayed him, she was his once, only his and he had helped her escape as to remain his and now she had chosen one of her people. Alvar was his name, many times she made him feel annoyed with her decisions but right then he was certain, he felt hatred for her, like she used to feel for him.

'Why?' he whispered as he tore her cotton dress, plainer than the ones she used to wear while in the castle, harder against her body yet natural, she was so beautiful no matter the clothes she wore, the ancient symbol was now placed on her skin, like the one he had, signal of her betrayal towards him. He would make her feel pain, he would make her see how it felt to be betrayed. She had said she loved him, she had been his for all these times.

And he had kept his promise, he always visited, during the nights, they always enjoyed each other under the stars. Mithian had failed to give an heir and he hadn't even questioned Uther's sudden death, he knew it was Morgana who killed him, he knew and he didn't care, he had hated his father the moment he had spoken the truth but now he felt like hating Morgana as well. She had promised she would be his, forever his and now, in the middle of the night, in their usual spot close to a large pine tree where no one could see them, she had broke the news.

She was getting handfased to one of the Druid leaders, Alvar, the one who accepted her, the one who once helped her. He hadn't asked why and how until he had attacked her, taking her on the ground, he wanted to take her apart, to kill her even, she was his weakness and his strength and now she would be someone else's. He wasn't the one to talk, he had Mithian in his bed every night, or almost every night by now as he saw her less and less but it hadn't been his choice, he fought a war for Morgana not to marry Cenred, he had killed Cenred himself to make sure and now she was choosing another man.

'Arthur please..' Morgana cried out this time. She always knew he was stronger than her physically and she wished not to use her grown and trained powers, she wished not to hurt him, he was already hurt enough.

They were almost fighting now, Arthur trying to hurt her in his blind pain, Morgana struggling to stop him without hurting him with her magic, it wouldn't stop if she didn't spoke the truth behind her decision.

'I'm with child!' she almost screamed in the night and that stopped him cold in his tracks, both breathing heavily against each other, their eyes wild. They had been rough with each other before, when frustration and fate got too overwhelming, he had backed her up against trees before and took her like an animal, but now she had to protect what was growing inside of her.

'What?' he growled and she sighed and finally pushed him away.

'I'm with child, Arthur, it's yours and I found out a few nights ago, Alvar had noticed the changes on my magic and body and he offered to help me, the Druids will kick me out of their circles if they are to find the priestess is compromised and with child without a man. And if I didn't accept where would I go with the King's son, my brother's son?' Morgana finally explained and Arthur was looking at her in shock, he finally snapped out of it and gathered her in his arms as she started weeping.

'I… I am so sorry,' Arthur whispered and Morgana sighed and hugged him, their bodies still heavy with their previous struggle.

'I'm sure I would attack you if you ever bore news of Mithian being with child…' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed and kissed her lips.

'A child…' he whispered and she nodded.

'A boy… the only boy you'll ever have, I've seen him, as you wished for him to be, beautiful and brave.' Morgana replied and he smiled and kissed her again. A child that was to evolve their love.

**_Agape_**

_Selfless altruistic love; spiritual_

The field is full of bodies and she's struggling to define the forms, the shining Sword catches her eye and she rushes above deformed bodies and dying shoulders towards her men. Her only two men left, the druid and the royal.

She fall on her knees and screams as she finds her boy coughing blood, his sapphire eyes looking at her with misery.

'My love, she whispers and takes away dirt and tears off her boy's face, her sweet innocent boy, poisoned by lies, driven to kill his own father, the fruit of her womb, she had once vowed never to kiss her dead children and her husband and now it was happening, against all her hopes and fears, it was happening.

'Forgive me, mother,' he whispers and she nods again and again and kisses his split brow, his nose and cheeks, her hands hot against his cold skin.

'I love you, Mordred, no matter what, I will always love you,' she whispers as her boy's eyes stop moving and remain to look at the void. She has no more tears to cry over her son, with her boy's head still resting on her lap, she reaches for the man dying slowly by their side, his blond hair full of blood, his mouth agape and his sapphire eyes looking at her with pain.

'I killed our son, forgive me,' he whispers roughly, the sword still plunged in his gut. She shakes her head and approaches him with difficulty.

'You should forgive me, both of you should forgive me, I became all that I wished not to. I took you with me in this doom.' She whispered through sobs and moans of pain, her own body is hurt but she cares not for her men are dying her son and her brother, love and friend.

'I love you…' he whispered and she shook her head.

'I love you,' she echoed his words and pushed Mordred's corpse next to her so she could focus on Arthur, her son was gone, maybe she could do a last try for her love.

She unplugged the sword and now the blood ran crimson and faster. Knights were trying to approach her but the wind she had picked up with her powers stopped them, books would say she took him to Hell, the evil witch, or maybe that she took him to his salvation, it didn't matter.

They were soon away from the field, away from the dead body of their boy, the wounds in his gut and on her back were healing quickly, their years lessening and lessening until they looked like those two young people who planned the future, a day before they could learn the ugly truth.

'We're in Avalon, where we belong, a king made of magic and the sorceress, we're where we should be from the start. When Britain will need you again, you'll return, but until then, you're mine and I'm yours.'

* * *

><p>soooo? what you think of the little shot guys? i promise to make more little shots of this series here, tell me what you think of how armor started and ended in this one :) the crossover fiction for armor and harmony will soon be updated :)<p> 


	12. Sexual Healing Mod M

OK guys, back to the series as well, now with my broken leg i have time in my hands (lots of it) but not so much inspiration, things with merlin series 5 are not so bright huh? no actual promo... no premiere date (and we're on Sep 16) anyway, here is a new shot for the series **modern and rated m! dedicated to Julia who pushed and inspired me to come back to armor and make this**

****Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Sexual Healing<em>

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight__  
><em>_Baby I'm hot just like an oven__  
><em>_I need some lovin'__  
><em>_And baby, I can't hold it much longer__  
><em>_It's getting stronger and stronger__  
><em>_And when I get that feeling__  
><em>_I want Sexual Healing__  
><em>_Sexual Healing, oh baby__  
><em>_Makes me feel so fine_

'Arthur for the love of God… turn it off right now!' Morgana shouted enraged from the bed as her blond boyfriend chuckled to himself and swayed in the rhythm of the old song before her, right next to the bed. Morgana huffed and gripped a pillow from the ones that were supporting her back and threw it at him, in her current helpless state, she did little harm as he grabbed it, tossed it back on the bed, away from her to make sure he won't hurt her and kept swaying, getting to her nerves more and more.

'Come on, Morgana… loosen up, the doctor said you should get ready for some patience…' Arthur said and Morgana glared at him.

'Nothing would have happened if you had paid attention to me!' Morgana shouted back and only then Arthur stopped moving around and turned off the song in the stereo of their bedroom. She was right and he still felt guilty.

He had been watching a football match and he had been way too busy with the sport to notice Morgana's attempts of seduction, she had whispered in his ear, kissed his neck, even licked his earlobe but it was England against Spain… it was a big match… he had cuddled her, trying to keep her interested until the match was over when he would commit himself fully to his girlfriend's needs but she wouldn't have it. All he had wished for was ninety minutes of no distraction so he could cheer and curse and throw things at the plasma tv of their luxurious apartment in his effort to support the English team, but of course not, Morgana was Irish, she wouldn't understand.

He never watched the victorious goal achieved by the English captain at the eighty-seventh minute because Morgana had abandoned him on the eighty-fifth, all angry and annoyed by his lack of attention, however, one of the pillows he had thrown at the tv during the match had knocked over a glass of water that was meant to be for him, on the floor. Morgana slipped on the spilled water with her flip-flops and with not a nice "crack" sound, her ankle had been dislocated and she was crying out in agony on the floor. Arthur had rushed at her side and took her up in his arms, the movement and only gave another crack and the ankle returned in its place, making Morgana almost faint because of the pain.

The doctor at the hospital had said it wasn't an innocent break but it wouldn't need surgery, however several weeks with the leg in a cast had Morgana seething. Her work at Pendragon Enterprises would be so much harder done from home and with all her colleagues working with her through the phone but she had vowed to have Arthur –who also worked for his father's company- to pay for his "crime" by delivering most of his and her duties at the company.

'My leg still hurts, so my other leg because all the weight is supported there, my belly hurts from the shots, my arms from the crutches and my back from this sitting position… you won't lecture me on patience, Arthur Pendragon!' Morgana commanded and he sighed and nodded, for someone as hyper and overactive person like her two weeks in bed already and about four more to follow were death so he couldn't really blame her for her continuous outbursts.

Ever since she broke her leg he had been the golden boyfriend of the year, cleaning the house, ordering food because he sucked at cooking, even using the washing machine without destroying all their clothes, helping Morgana all the time as he had taken a few days off as to help. He had been trying his best in every department. However they hadn't gotten intimate in the past two weeks because of Morgana's constant pain and exhaustion, let alone the clearly practical part of her pained leg always being supported by pillows high as to keep away possible clotting. In the past two days she had started feeling better and the pain seemed to minimize.

He finally turned down the volume but let the cd playing, it was after all one of her own and he knew that if she wasn't always angry with everything, she would have loved it. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at her, his hand carefully approaching her healthy leg and touching her foot, caressing it as he let his body on his side and supported it on his elbow, both hands now massaging her foot. He could see her guard going down in seconds, pleasure replacing all the anger and frustration.

'What if I tried to heal the rest of the body while the cast helps the ankle? And you know how sorry I am for the accident.' Arthur said in a tender voice that had Morgana's eyes actually getting soft and close to tears.

'I know…' she murmured. 'And I should have been more careful with those bloody flip-flops.' Morgana added and Arthur smiled in sympathy and kissed her good ankle.

'Bad flip-flops.' He whispered as he started crawling up her body, his lips kissing her leg, her knee and then her thigh, his hands caressing on their way as he literally crawled up to her until he was half laying next to her and embracing her while her own arms wrapped around him.

'I know I have been a pain for the past days,' Morgana whispered against his lips as his hand caressed the skin underneath her blouse, he was extra careful as it was where she had to have her daily injection for her blood not to clot so he moved slightly higher where the curve of her bare breast was and squeezed.

'Oh 'Ana…' Arthur whispered against her lips. 'You were a much greater pain when with both ankles intact.' He whispered with humor but yelped when she pinched his male nipple from above the blouse.

'You're a jerk,' Morgana moaned her words as his hand moved from her breast back down to her belly and the waistband of her shorts.

'I'm your boyfriend,' Arthur pointed out and Morgana grinned.

'Unfortunately,' she retorted and this time she yelped as he pinched at her waist and grinned as he moved on his knees between her legs and placed both hands on her waist, gently pulling her further down on the bed so she could be in a fully laying position with her leg still on the many pillows they had dedicated to it.

'Comfortable?' he asked as he moved above her to share another kiss, always careful not to touch her below the knee. Morgana smiled and grinned.

'As I can be,' she whispered as he buried his face in her neck, her raven mane all around them on the pillow as she wrapped her arms around him while his hand moved back to her shorts and tried to pull at it gently. 'We somehow need to manage this,' she whispered and he nodded before he could steal another kiss. He had been playing football ever since he was a little boy and his teen years were filled with cracks and fractures, he was an expert at this. He moved back between her legs, pulled down her underwear and shorts at the same time after she raised her body to help him and he took it off only from her good leg and left the clothes on her knee of the damaged leg. Morgana grinned. 'That would do too, doctor.' Morgana giggled as he kissed her thigh and moved back up to her lips.

'I love healing you,' he said with a grin as his hand moved between her legs and Morgana's little laugh turned into a moan of pleasure.

'I missed you,' she whispered before they could share another heated kiss while Morgana tried to push down his own shorts and underwear. Arthur sighed against her lips and moved away again.

'Bloody clothes,' he whispered as he moved down his clothes and kicked them at the end of the bed, he also took off his t-shirt and Morgana whistled as his toned body was in her view. Arthur chuckled and narrowed his eyes at her. 'Can you be a little bit more feminine about your display of admiration?' he asked and Morgana giggled.

'Kiss my ass, Pendragon' she retorted and he grinned.

'Only if I could turn you around, Le Fay…' he shot back and she laughed as he tickled her sole. They could be playful and utterly erotic within seconds. He returned back at her body, his hands moving back under her blouse to her beasts as she wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders and kissed his lips.

'Can we quit foreplay? It's been fifteen days,' Morgana begged when they broke their kiss.

'Plus ten hours, give or take some minutes,' Arthur added and Morgana smiled as he used one of his knees for leverage and both his hands on her sides as not to crush her, her own hands around his neck and on his chest. They both moaned as he moved within her and remained there for a moment, her entire body tingled with pleasure, even her leg in the cast reacted but in a pleasurable way.

'Yes…' she whispered before they could start moving against each other, her good leg widely open for them not to touch the cast, her good sole against the mattress to keep herself steady while Arthur did all the hard work above her.

'I missed you too,' he whispered against the skin of her neck as they moaned together.

'Arthur…' Morgana whispered in a stolen breath before he could kiss her lips again. It didn't last long as they both had been waiting for their reunion-sexual healing session for days now. First was Morgana who moaned and writhed and arched against him, her entire body shook and the shocks of pleasure that run down her spine and to her limps felt actually amazing when they reached her poor little toes inside the cast that curled in pleasure and took away some of the continues subtle discomfort. Arthur followed right after her with three more thrusts and a groan of pleasure before he could collapse against her for a few seconds, knowing her entire body indeed ached because of its immobilization on the bed, he moved next to her where he truly collapsed with his face down on the pillow that was covered by her hair. Morgana remained gasping with her eyes on the ceiling.

'I think you're Jesus.' Morgana said and after a moment Arthur opened an eyes to look at her, his brain still a mass of nerves from his orgasm.

'For a pagan, this is a very strange declaration coming from your lips.' Arthur said after a moment and Morgana laughed.

'You're right, then you're a miracle-maker because my leg actually feels a bit better,' She said and he smiled and raised his body to give her a tender kiss on the jaw before he could lay back down but this time on his side, with his head on her shoulder for her to head to rest against his, his hand caressing her semi naked belly.

'I'm really sorry for the accident.' Arthur said again and felt a kiss on his blond head.

'Remember when I visited Uther's when you were ten and I were twelve and he had sent us to that place with the horses for us to ride? Remember when you fell and broke your wrist?' Morgana asked and Arthur nodded his head.

Morgana was Uther's Godchild and later on protégé when she lost her parents in a car accident when she was fourteen and her sister Morgause had just reached adulthood and was entering her college, therefore unable to take care of Morgana. Before she was to come and live with them for good –a period of years of tension, fights and rebellion in the Pendragon household of father and son with no woman in any position ever since Igraine's untimely death-, Morgana had visited the Pendragons many times, and always Uther sent the two children to various adventures for himself to have quiet to work and them to have fun.

'I remember,' Arthur said and Morgana nodded.

'Consider us even, because everyone thought the horse got panicked on its own and threw you off its back but I had accidently slapped its buttocks.' Morgana said and Arthur's head shot up and looked at her.

'You tried to kill me?' he asked shocked and Morgana shook her head but she was blushed.

'I didn't meant it, it was just that huge bug on it and I was afraid it would fly close to me and my horse so without thinking while you moved just a bit further from me, I slapped its buttocks for the bug to fly away. Only your horse –ever the drama queen like its rider- got so scared that threw you to the ground.' Morgana replied and Arthur was left to stare at her.

'I _am_ the drama queen Morgana? When you slapped a bloody _horse_ so hard for it to panic as to send away a _bug_ that _might_ have fled towards you?' Arthur asked in exclamation and Morgana sighed and nodded.

'It was a huge bug,' Morgana tried to defend herself.

'Morgana! I broke my wrist!' Arthur exclaimed back.

'It's been fifteen years…' she retorted and he sighed and moved back flat on his back to pout a little more, he couldn't believe she had kept this from him.

Morgana watched her boyfriend, childhood sweetheart and best friend next to her. He _was_ a drama queen, and she kind of loved him for it, unlike her few past boyfriends, he was open about how he felt and demanded her attention. She liked that, she never felt lonely in their relationship because she knew him so well and knew when to stop and when to push over the boundaries with him.

And now that she had pissed him off, she had two options: either irritate him more, or manipulate him to forget the whole deal. The little Irish bastard –as he used to call her against her own insult of English bastard- inside of her prodded her to irritate him but the more merciful side of hers, the same that knew very well that he would prepare her bath, buy books she wanted, go to the company for extra paperwork, buy her chocolate and watch movies with her over pizza and Chinese that he hated while she loved, was more wise.

'Oooh…' she moaned slightly as she sat up with effort and rubbed lightly the cast as if she could do something to sooth her ankle within. She could almost see with her mind's eye her boyfriend softening up while laying down, his eyes looking at her with concern and she gave a small smile of triumph as she felt the mattress shifting beneath her and soon a kiss planted on her clothed shoulder.

'Should I bring painkillers?' he asked softly and placed another kiss on the shell of her ear.

'Maybe just rub my back? It hurts even more than the ankle after so many hours sitting.' Morgana offered softly and grinned when she felt him shifting, moving to sit behind her as she remained where she was, one of his legs off the bed while the other moved to her side. His hands were soon lifting her blouse and she helped him take it completely off her body. She gathered her hair on one side of her chest as he grabbed her favorite body milk from her nightstand and put some on his hands before he could rub it on her skin, his hands travelling up and down her indeed tired muscles. She moaned in pleasure and sighed as he rubbed on the sore spots. 'You're such a good man, Arthur, I could get used to this.' she whispered and his hands stopped for only a moment before moving to her shoulders, she shivered as this was one of her more sensitive spots.

'Get used to it for the rest of our lives?' he asked softly and she stiffened when the words sunk in. She didn't try to turn her head and look at him, his hands kept moving on her body even if she could feel the nervousness they suddenly worked with. She pondered on the idea for a moment, she was a smart girl, she knew what he meant.

'Yes, why not?' she finally replied casually and they both relaxed automatically and smiled to themselves as comfortable silence filled the room.

They could talk about the details later on, maybe when she would be able to walk on heels again…

* * *

><p>yes, if i have a broken ankle, so Morgana does :P only she has an amazing boyfriend to take care of her, so what you think? i wanted humor and some smut, some fun and some fluf, i hope i got it all here :) i gave some elements to morgana as Irish (since Katie is) and her belief system that of paganism (the one i personally follow) since Arthurian Legends Morgana is indeed a priestess of the Old Religion so I wanted to keep it attached to the actual character of the old times. what you think?<p>

i've heard somewhere reviews mend broken ankles, care to try and help here? :)

xxx


	13. Broken Beyond Repair Part 1 of 2 Mod K

Hello guys, this shot is dedicated to morganaftw from tumblr who gave me the idea-motivation as I had only thought about, the Fringe fans who watched 5x01 will understand, the rest, just enjoy the modern armor :)

Era: Modern-reicarnation

Rating: K+

Kind: Hurt-Comfort, Family

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Broken beyond repair.<p>

The raven haired woman moves slowly inside Hyde Park, everything around her is turning yellow and orange before the entire park can turn into colors of sepia and then white. Autumn and Winter are approaching, like in the past seven years, quicker and quicker and she still feels frozen in time, with a memory that still kills her inside.

She's wrapped in white wool above her black leggings and blouse, her hair is running down in a sea of large curls and waves of black, her face is pale as always, her eyes burning in their crystal green like a gemstone.

She knows where to move and her boots make noise every time she steps on the dry leaves, it's two days of sunrise even if the air is crisp and she likes it better when it's gloomy, that's why she loves London, that's why she always loved Albion, or Britain as it's now called.

She first listens to the sound of her son's voice, the perfect music of his voice always makes her happy and she smiles as he abandons his favorite sport, football and runs towards her. She opens her arms wide and her beautiful boy falls in them, hugging her tightly and rubbing his face in the soft wool of her wrapper. She smiles and kisses his head before she can frame his innocent face and regard him, he looks so happy.

'You had fun with dad?' she asks and Mordred nods as Arthur approaches them both and Morgana nods her own head and smiles slightly at Arthur as in greeting before she can look back at their boy. 'Go and gather your stuff, aunt Morgause is waiting for us for lunch at her apartment.' Morgana urges her boy but he looks at the other boys he usually plays with every weekend.

'Can I play for a few more minutes?' Mordred asks and of course uses the puppy eyes he could have inherited only from his father. Morgana sighs and looks at the boys who have paused their game while waiting for him and she finally nods.

'Five more minutes and then we're gone, I'm starving and aunt Morgause is making your favorite chocolate cake,' Morgana explains and Mordred's face lights up.

'I won't be long, just let me score one more goal,' he explains back and both his parents chuckle as the six year old nods and runs away from them as to play a bit more before he can pick up his stuff from the pile of things he has created with his dad on the fresh grass. Both Morgana and Arthur watch him before they can focus on each other.

'Hey,' Morgana whispers and hates her own heart for jumping every time she sees his sapphire blue eyes looking at her with such sadness.

'Hey,' he greets back and runs a hand through his blond hair that have grown just a bit more than usual.

'You two had fun?' she asks and Arthur smiles this time genuinely as he nods.

'As always.' He answers softly and she nods.

'I hope you didn't buy him _all _the things he wanted… I'm trying to teach him he'll be having rewards when he's a good boy.' Morgana says but by the sheepish look he gives her she knows it's already too late for it, he sees his son every weekend, it's hard for him to resist and not spoiling him. 'Arthur…' she half begs and half warns him but he changes the subject to avoid the scolding.

'How's Morgause?' He tries and Morgana would have chuckled if it wasn't for his desperate try to make some chat away from the things he does behind her back and against the rules they supposedly set.

'She's fine, as always uncomfortable while Mordred is away, as always,' and she knows he understands how much this "always" means for all of them. 'How's Uther?' she asks this time and Arthur gives her a look for a moment as if asking "seriously?' before he shrugs.

'Fine, when isn't he fine?' Arthur wonders and a small silence stretches before them.

They know the answers to all the fake questions. Damn their destiny and reincarnation, they remember who they are, who they were and it all happened seven years ago, when Morgana was pregnant and like back in the past, fate had tricked them by making everyone remember. Merlin who until then was Morgana's best friend had said it was destiny for them to remember, that sooner or later they would be needed again by Britain but it had been years ever since and the only thing that happened was the destruction of everyone's relationships with each other, and above all, Morgana and Arthur's.

'Morgana…' Arthur tries and Morgana shakes her head.

'No,' she attempts curtly as she turns her body away from the spot Mordred is playing and could see her face. 'Just don't,' she tries again and Arthur moves right before her and wraps his hands around her shoulders.

'Morgana, it's been so long since then… and I know I had overreacted, I had freaked out when we all remembered, and I did all the wrong moves. But please… I have been begging for you to give me one chance.' Arthur begs again and Morgana sighs and looks away as tears finally fall from her eyes and tries to take them away but Arthur beats her to it.

'You don't understand do you?' she asks and Arthur looks at her in wonder. 'Arthur… I attempted so many times to kill you and at the end I made it through our own son!' Morgana this time shouts and they both look with fear around them but no one seems to have heard what they're talking about.

'I just… I can't… the moment I remembered who I truly am, who I truly was, and what you were to me… what kind relation we had, how much I both hated and loved you… I had tried to ignore everything but then you remembered too and I understand you freaked out as well, but…' Morgana tried and Arthur nods his head again and again and frames her tearful face with his hands.

'I know… Morgana, I know and I am sorry, I didn't have the will to stay for this perfect little soul that we made.' He confesses and his own voice breaks at the point as he glances at their son playing away from them. 'And at the moment that he needed his father to protect him back then, in Camelot, I couldn't do it.' He adds and now his own eyes are full of tears.

'But please, we have him now, he doesn't know or remember and we love each other and don't lie to me, Morgana Pendragon, back then and now, you love me as I love you, as you never made it to love any other man and I never made it to love any other woman, not even my queen back then. So give us a chance, I'm right here, ready to risk everything to have you back.

We've lost seven years already and I know! _I know_, back then it was you who destroyed us but now it was me, and I'm willing to forgive and forget, I _have _forgiven and forgotten about it all, I need you to do the same for us, please…' Arthur's voice is almost unrecognizable by now and Morgana struggles to move away from his hands and his presence. She's been through this for years and she can't help but guard herself before the pain and the prospective.

She had tried, she had tried to forget, to overcome her guilt the moment she remembered but it was Arthur's reaction that broke her heart, how he left, ran away while she was pregnant, how she gave birth to their child without him while he ran to Guinevere whom the moment she remembered everything, abandoned him for Lancelot. And it was his return, his apologizing, his try that went on and on for years and remained until now that killed her even more, because her guilt and pain had turned to anger and fury, her sadness turned into fear and hostility.

'We've been through this for years, Arthur…' Morgana tries now with a hard voice as she glances behind her at Mordred who is obliviously playing football, before she can gather herself and take away her tears on her own.

'And I will go through it for years to come if I am to have one single chance to be back with you and our boy. We never gave _him _the chance to live with his parents, to be happy and we both know that in this life and the previous, we were far from happy with our parents… We're dooming our own son in the same fate by keeping up like this and I'm sick of it.. I need you and I want you and I love you.' Arthur this time attacks right through her guards and she hates him for it.

He's using all the hopes she had for a happy family back when they were younger, even further back in Camelot and she hates with all her heart for having such knowledge and such power over him. 'Do you love me?' he asks the hardest question and she huffs and tries to move away, turn around and call for Mordred, his five minutes being done but Arthur's hand on her arm in an almost painful grip halts her.

'Let go of my arm, Arthur,' she warns as he looks at her straight in the eyes.

'I asked you a question,' he points out in his stern voice and she almost quivers under his piercing blue gaze but she finally yanks her arm free and gives him the same gaze in the green of her eyes.

'Of course I love you,' she finally answers as if proclaiming his death and before he can say a word, she's steps away from him, approaching their son and calling for him to stop playing so they can go.

He's left there to watch her, his once healer, sister, lover, nemesis, his friend, his councilor, his best friend, his girlfriend, his fiancé and mother of his son. Morgana had been everything to him but two things: his queen back then, his wife a few years ago, and it was all because of him, of how he had acted or reacted. All because he had it all and tossed it away and now he had broken her beyond repair, and along her, he had lost their boy, the boy he had left before even being born, the boy he had encountered in Camlann after years of ignoring his existence in his guilt and pain of sin. Now he had lost both because of the _memory _of that sin and Morgana hadn't been able to forgive him, to accept him back, she had been over this twice and she never deserved it even once.

She was far too gone.

Mordred ran towards Arthur now clad in his coat and back on his Converse instead his football shoes and Arthur bowed and wrapped his arms around his boy before he could scoop him up and kiss his cheek.

'You will take care of Mummy, right?' Arthur asks and Mordred nods even if he's frown.

'I will, I promise, are you alright, daddy? Mummy looks sad too.' Mordred points out and Morgana who has approached now sighs and looks away to give them a moment and avoid answering questions. Arthur chuckles and nods his head.

'I'm just fine, all I need from you is to keep Mummy happy for me, ok?' Arthur asks again and Mordred nods again and hugs his father tightly.

'I hate it when you're both sad after seeing each other.' Mordred murmurs against his father's shoulder and Arthur shuts his eyes and hugs his boy tighter before he can sigh and leave him on his feet.

'OK, show mummy all the stuff we bought and the book we started and eat all your lunch before aunt Morgause's chocolate cake.' Arthur gives the instructions he gives almost every Sunday afternoon, when he separates with his son and Mordred always nods and moves closer to his mother as to take her hand. Morgana holds her boy's hand and looks at Arthur and as always, they wear brave smiles on their faces and nod at each other for their boy, it'd been so much easier when he was still a tiny toddler in the carrier and they hadn't had to mask their pain.

'Call me if you need anything,' he offers and Morgana nods as she starts walking with their boy, leaving Arthur behind to lower his head and run his hand through his blond hair once again, not able to see the two people who own both halves of his heart moving away from him.

* * *

><p>OK I hope you all liked it, what you think guys? I wanted some angst and pain here, I'm stuck in bed with a broken ankle for a month now and i have a long time to go yet so yep, some depressing stuff had to be vented :P<p>

you liked mordred? what about Arthur and Morgana? should I make a second part of this one to give them something more than broken hearts you tell me, via reviews ;)

xxx


	14. Even With Cracks Part 2 of 2 Mod K

OOOK guys, I made you all sad with the previous chapie, i was sad too and couldn't let my sweet modern armor like that, they deserve more and i am a sucker for happier endings and you pussed so hard and ok i just gave up and made more :P

Era - Modern

Rating: K

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Even with Cracks<em>

Arthur Pendragon is completely oblivious to traffic lights, the possibility of the laser detectors have already monitored his crazy speed in the busy avenues of London or the shouts of people in the streets as he rushes to the London Bridge Hospital. He can only register the phone call from Morderd's school before the four missed calls from Morgana's shell phone.

'_Mr. Pendragon, your son had an accident… his mother has already been informed… we have transferred him to the London Bridge Hospital. We're truly sorry about the accident.'_

The Headmaster on the phone had babbled more about how sorry he was and how important Mordred was to all the staff but Arthur's mind had went blank at his first words, after three hours of the meeting for the Pendragon Enterprises and the new collaborators everything had been erased from those five words.

… _your son had an accident…_

And now he is rushing through London from Richmond to the center of it. He curses his father at the idea of having the P. E. building in Richmond instead of the center of London like the rest of the companies but Uther wished for his Enterprises to be close to his, Arthur's and Morgana's villas and not in the center as all three Pendragons hate the urban center and its noise. Now he has to move through those 8.2 miles his destinator shows him about as to reach his son.

He parks carelessly his black Aston Martin in the parking lot of the hospital and as he is moving inside the main entrance, his phone rings again and this time it's Uther's number.

'Father,' Arthur answers sternly.

'_I'm on my way to the hospital, they called from the school. Where are you?' _Uther's grave voice greets him and Arthur sighs and moves close to the reception. The woman behind the desk has already recognized him and gives him a paper with the floor he should go to.

'Already here, they have him on the fifth floor, in the ors. Morgana must be up there.' Arthur replies and at Morgana's name his voice cracks just a little, his son is in the or…

'_Tell her and everyone there that if we must transfer him to another hospital, any other place that will provide better care, I can have our helicopter ready within minutes. Go find her and call me when you know more. I'm still outside London.' _Uther's voice is strict and takes no negative answer.

'I will, I'm getting in the elevator, bye.' Arthur needs this call to end the soonest, his mind only on his son, he terminates the call and runs a hand through his hair.

His only son, Mordred, endangered once again.

The details of the phone call with Mordred's school comes little by little back in his mind but he has no time to register anything as the door of the elevator opens on the right floor and he exits it and moves to the corridor. His heart jumps in his chest as he encounters the familiar faces.

Morgana and Morgause are sat on chairs outside a large double door that has the sign E R on it and Morgause is holding Morgana by the shoulders as her younger sister has buried her face in the blonde's neck, sobbing as she's clinging to her sister for support.

They all remember who they were, for years, and that leads to the once instinctive hostility of Morgause's towards Arthur now to be reasoned. She glares at him but sighs and while she's caressing Morgana's long mane, whispers in her ear his arrival.

Morgana raises her head and looks at him and his heart breaks. She's wearing high heels, a sharp skirt that ends right bellow her knees and a blouse with cleavage. She must had been at work as well. She never followed her career at the Pendragon Enterprises to Uther's dismay but followed her dream of becoming an artist and as Arthur remembers, this week is extremely busy for her with her new exhibition at Tate on the following Saturday. She's probably at the gallery when they informed her.

Morgana stands up after a moment of looking at him and rushes close to him; he opens his arms for her and hugs her tightly as she almost collapses in his arms. Her eyes are bloodshot and her straight hair is messy possibly from all the times she pulled and run her hands through it.

'Arthur… if… if he-' Morgana sobs against his shoulder and he's tightening his arms around her, his hands around her waist and against the back of her head. He's closing his eyes and in all his fear and pain and worry, he feels a tiny bit of relief as well as her form is against him, back where she belongs.

'No, he'll be fine, we won't lose him again, Morgana I promise we won't.' Arthur whispers close to her ear and she's tightening her own arms around him. She has her breakdown and he needs to learn what is going on, how things are going but at that moment Morgana needs the father of her child, him, to stay strong for her because she's done trying to be strong. Her only boy is in danger and she has no powers and no way to help him herself, like she once was doing back in the distant past, but even then, she had watched her boy die and she hadn't been able to save him at the end.

'Tell me what happened.' Arthur whispers to Morgause who's left to watch them embracing with a mix of remorse, annoyance and pain in her eyes.

'From the school they said he slipped and injured his head on the edge of the pool and then fell in the water unconscious, it took a few moments for the children to understand he wasn't bluffing in their game and called for their teacher who was helping some other kids to swim… At least that's what they said, it's still inexcusable of the school, we had searched for the best schooling for Mordred… we'll sue them and this won't pass just like that… Our boy will survive but if he's left with any kind of-'

'Ok, Morgause, I got the picture.' Arthur cuts off at the older woman's words as Morgana whines stronger at her sister's words about Mordred surviving with some kind of permanent defect. Morgause silences herself and sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose and curses under her breath, Mordred is like a son to her in this lifetime too.

While Morgana had became the artist of the Le Fay family, Morgause had inherited all the calculating and strict way of thinking and today was one of the best lawyers in England, and one of the best counsels of P.E. as Gorlois had left his share of the Enterprises to his two daughters and Morgana had given her own part to Morgause to deal with while she worked in art.

The Pendragons and Gorlois families were the ones who started with what was called today the Pendragon Enterprises. Uther and Gorlois had been good friends and Uther was also Morgana's Godfather. When Gorlois died, Uther took Morgana under his protection as Morgause was already off to a college in Switzerland and it was from there that everything went downhill for all of them as just a few years later, everyone remembered who they were starting with Morgause herself who finally realized why all these years she despised the Pendragon family and feared of her sister's life. Now Morgana and Arthur were tangled in a mess of pain from the past, the present and the possible future of theirs.

Arthur remains standing with Morgana in his arms, his shirt and suit already soaked by her tears but he doesn't care, he would give up everything for her and their boy, fabrics on him mean nothing.

'Morgause, could you please go and bring some tea or coffee for Morgana? If I am right she had no breakfast like every morning.' Arthur suggests in his try to be alone with Morgana for a few minutes and Morgause –to his relief- nods her head and sighs as she passes by them and runs her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Arthur leads Morgana back to the chairs but instead of letting her sit down on one, he takes a seat and then helps Morgana on his lap sideways so her side can rest against his chest while his arms are around her and her legs on the side of his thigh. He's cradling her gently while her sobs become lighter and lighter until she's left breathing almost evenly against his neck, his hands are caressing her hair as they stay in silence that is to be broken soon.

'I'm sorry,' Morgana whispers and Arthur looks at her, their faces a mare inch apart.

'Morgana… he wasn't at the pool of your house… but even if he was home with you, it would have been an accident. You don't have to be sorry, accidents happen, and to us? They happen often…' Arthur tries to sooth her but she's shaking her head and new tears run down her pale cheeks that now have a rose color because of the sobbing.

'I'm sorry for not having given him, you or myself even some days of family time. I'm sorry I never accepted to go to a single holiday with the two of you. I'm sorry we never spent even a week as a family when he wished to go to Disneyland last year. I'm sorry I never stayed in Hyde Park to play with the two of you like he asked of me so many times in our drive to you. I'm sorry he never saw his parents in a hug and he never had Christmas with the both of us waking him up witch kisses on the cheek… I'm so sorry.' Morgana is crying through her words and sobs anew and at the end of them and Arthur now is at the edge of tears himself, his own breakdown approaching fast.

He still remembers their words in Hyde Park at the start of autumn, he still remembers how she told him she loves him. He still remembers Mordred's questions and frown about how sad they look around each other.

And yes, he has spent the past seven Christmas holidays on his own. He has tried to persuade her to spend some time as a family more times than he can remember. In the past he had even tried to surprise her by conspiring with Mordred about where they would have lunch while in London so he could just show up "by luck" as to have a bloody meal with the family he had and lost.

Because he loves Mordred, his son is a part of him and Morgana and she… she's his soul, she's his wife without the ceremony, without the bands and shared roof above their heads. And he knows she feels the same, that's why she never built her life again, that's why he never had to spy upon her as to spoil her dates or he never had to listen to Mordred excited about how good "mum's new friend" is to him. There was never such problem and he's dying little by little every day at the fact of them not being together while so miserable apart.

'Morgana…' Arthur whispers and kisses her forehead as she's still crying. 'My offer… actually my _plea_ still stands. The moment our boy is healthy again, we can give him all those things… we can be together. I know you're scared but look at us now… this is too painful to go through separated. I need you and you like it or not, you need me too. I love you and you fight it or not, you love me too…' Arthur whispers to her and Morgana looks up at him.

While they still remembered nothing, it had been so easy. Merlin was their friend; Guinevere and Lance were close by. Now they had all been pulled apart and instead of at least staying close to each other as to pick up the pieces, they had made all the wrong moves and lost each other too. Turned themselves to the enemies they once were when a throne was at stake and they both deserved it by law and blood.

'We fucked up in our last time here… and we fucked up a few years ago. But that's who we are… we're meant to be fucked up.' Arthur concludes and this time Morgana smiles tearfully up at him and does something she hasn't done in almost seven years, actually it is six years, ten months and twenty seven days, she kisses him.

The kiss is tender, hesitant, almost shy, from two people who know each other better than anyone else, better than themselves. It's salty from her tears and sharp from the black coffee he had that morning. Yet it's the most alleviating kiss they had shared in this life and possibly as perfect as the one they had shared for a last time while in Camlann.

They're breaking the kiss and hug each other in a suffocating hug, as if they can pull themselves _within _each other, become one and finally infinite. But they can't, they're two halves of a whole and finally clicked back together, after years separated and after centuries at the same time.

Morgana sees Morgause and Uther rushing towards them alongside in the corridor. She can see them bickering already and she closes her eyes. She can't deal with them at that moment; she just needs Arthur with her and Mordred safe. She needs a glimpse of happiness again.

Uther and Morgause halt and stare at the hugged couple and Morgana and Arthur finally break their hug and look at them almost impassively, almost daring them to say a word while Mordred is in surgery and both Morgause and Uther suck up whatever they want to criticize them about and sat opposite each other on the corridor.

Uther sits close to Morgana and Arthur for the blond man to explain so far what they know. He listens without a word and sighs when he hears the news about his grandson. He then looks at Morgana and takes her hand while she's still in Arthur's arms.

'It'll be fine, 'Ana, I promise it will this time.' He's whispering and Morgana sighs and nods.

In their previous life, Uther was already dead by Mordred's current age by her own hand. In their previous life, she loathed him while now she only dislikes him, and if she were true to herself, he hadn't been half-bad as a father figure, his crime had been that he wasn't _her_ father, exactly what made her hate him back in Camelot…

The double doors open after a few minutes and a middle-aged man shows up still in his green surgery clothes and looked at the people around him. The hospital staff had probably been informed about whose child that one was so the Chief surgeon has attended the surgery and is the one to inform the Pendragons of the boy's faith.

Morgana and Arthur are shot up and standing before the doctor while Uther and Morgause rush to their sides. The doctor looks tired and only then they all realize it's been more than three hours of surgery ever since they brought the child in and took it immediately to the ER.

'He was very lucky, he didn't hit the brain and there is no fear of cerebral damage, however in the back of his neck he hit pretty hard the bone and there was swelling, we controlled that and now no nerves and no arteries are pressed by the liquid that rushed there. Thankfully the bone is not cracked so his spine won't suffer any pain after a couple of days and during that time he will remain in the hospital. There is no internal bleeding and the water he consumed while unconscious in the pool was minimal and didn't cause damage. He'll remain in the hospital for at least four days so we can watch after him.' The doctor explains and Morgana hugs Arthur as tears of relief run down her face and he wraps his arms around her slender waist and buries his face in her neck as Uther and Morgause thank the doctor and promise to give a big donation for the hospital from the P. E. while the doctor nods his head satisfied.

'Can we see him?' Morgana asks when she looks back at him and the surgeon nods.

'He's already transferred to the hospital's suite and I believe you're good to go.' The man says and it's Arthur first who pulls her by the hand and they leave Uther and Morgause behind. They're the parents after all, they must see their boy first.

The nurses inform them the suite is in the upper floor and they take the escalator. Their faces are almost blank and at the same time so full of emotion, they're back together, they just got over grief and terror, their boy will be just fine. Their tortured features must look so ridiculous above their sharp clothes.

They're finding the suite quickly and enter it where nurses are all over the boy and greet the couple with polite smiles. Mordred is unconscious and there is a cast around his neck, half of his hair on the back of his head is shaved and bandaged to conceal the surgical section. They both stand a couple of feet away to let the nurses finish with the cords and cables that keep Mordred stable and monitored.

However the moment they are away, Arthur and Morgana rush close to their boy. Mordred seems peaceful and if they ignore the tube in his nostrils and his pale skin, he could be simply sleeping. Morgana starts crying silently again, finally reaching her boy, her hand tender as she touches the remaining hair on his head and takes his hand carefully not to misplace the serum that is connected in his wrist. She kisses his knuckles and Arthur instead of going to the other side of their boy. He stands next to her and touches their boy's arm as he holds Morgana close to him.

'He'll be just fine,' he reassures her and she nods as she still looks at their boy tearfully.

'I thought… oh Gods, I thought he'd be gone again,' Morgana whispers and Arthur tightens his arm around her.

'Don't think like that. He's just fine, he's a strong boy. He'll be scoring goals at the park again in no time. He's alright.' Arthur tries again and this time his own voice breaks and finally tears run down his own cheeks. He tries to take them away quickly but Morgana turns and hugs him tightly. He's done pretending to be cool and strong, his son is fine and the relief combined with the terror he experienced all morning is finally catching up with him.

'You're right, he'll be alright, we'll be alright,' Morgana whispers close to his ear and he nods and hugs her tightly as he shuts his eyes.

'Mum? Dad?' a weak little voice is heard in the room and the two break their hug immediately and turn towards their bewildered boy who looks up at them with his sapphire blue still hazy from the drugs. Morgana caresses his head and kisses his forehead as Mordred tries to take off the tube from his nose but Arthur stops him gently.

'No, buddy, let that there, it helps you breathe, you had a small accident and we're at the hospital. But everything is alright. We'll be going home in a few days.' Arthur explains simply and Morgana nods, they had decided when Mordred was about four to speak to him as if he's a grown boy and this is what Arthur is doing now. Mordred nods and takes his mother's hand with one of his and the other touches Arthur's. Both of them squeeze their boy's hands as he smiles.

'So I'm sick?' Mordred asks and Morgana shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

'No, sweetie, you're just a bit injured.' Morgana explains softly to her boy and he looks up at her.

'Do I still get to eat marshmallows like when I'm sick then? And watch extra TV?' Mordred asks and both Morgana and Arthur chuckle and then laugh heartedly, their boy is indeed back.

'And have new toys and we'll buy you the dog you always wanted. The moment you're back in full health, we're going to the shelter to choose a puppy. And we're doing anything you want.' Morgana finally says and Arthur smiles, screw the effort not to spoil Mordred, his mother almost lost him and she's far too gone to make all the favors the boy will ask for. Mordred's eyes light up and grin at both of them.

'Anything?' he asks and both his parents nod. 'Even have daddy staying with us the weekends instead of me going to him? I mean, our houses are close…' Mordred tries and even if his sentences run slow they are coherent and clear. Morgana and Arthur look at each other and Arthur is hesitant this time, ready to try and patch up how this can't happen yet – no matter how much he wants to- but Morgana is the one who nods and he smiles brightly as he looks at his son.

'What if I stayed with you and Mummy every day and on weekends, we visit aunt Morgause or grandpa?' Arthur offers and Mordred's looking between his parents in disbelief for a moment, then his boyish face lights up even more and tries to sit up and hug them but both his parents hold him down on the mattress and instead lean closer to him for a family hug.

'I had to hit my head to have you two with me?' the boy wonders and both Morgana and Arthur chuckle and almost nod; their son is too smart for their own good….

The two of them are far from perfect together and the following months will be rocky with possible backing steps, but they're willing to try. They were once broken beyond repair but even with cracks, they can be back together.

* * *

><p>hehe yes I guess Mordred had to have an accident for his parents to shake themselves and get done with it, what you think guys? did i make it better? yes our babies are all happy now of course and yes it will be hard for them but they made the huge step which always is the first one :D opinions? criticism? praise? HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU LIKED IT!<p>

ideas for future shots of both modern and arthurian era? what would you like to see? challenge me if it's about one shots :D come on, we're small in numbers and we shouldn't let the ship sink, help the writers so we can deliver more work for the ship :)

xxx


	15. It's a Pendragon Thing Part 1 of 2 Art M

OOK guys! the season 5 is hours away and we all know it's the final stone above armor's grave but well... yolo, we knew we wouldn't get anything and from the things the producers said... i won't spoil anyone but all i have to say is WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE BUT RISES AGAIN HARDER AND STRONGER!

so this is the first of two shots with smut, the next one will be much more smutty but since i made this one first i decided to put it up as Part 1 of 2 (you'll see why)

so

Era: Arthurian, AU

Kind: Romance, family, smut, hurt/comfort, au

Rating M

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>It's a Pendragon Thing<p>

The camp is full of joyous soldiers as their King is moving through it with his first general and wife by his side. They cheer and call out the Pendragon name, raising their swords that still have dried blood of their enemies on them and both Pendragons smile and nod their heads as they're heading for the royal tent, where they can finally rest after the battle.

Smoke is still rising above the camp located close to the battlefield. Escetia made a huge mistake of attacking the borderline of Camelot, especially after the King of Camelot married his half sister, the Lady Morgana.

At first it had been turmoil across Camelot and the kingdoms around, incest was always a tender matter for royals and even if the king had been looked down upon by many people, he had known better for sticking with the decision of marrying the woman he loved.

In a personal level, he had grown up with her, trained with her, loathed and adored her ever since they were young children and the feelings were mutual as she had risked her life more times than she could remember as to save him from harm's way. Their union was only natural to them the moment King Uther died and Arthur had actually been happy with Morgana by his side.

On a political level, this marriage also paid off even if people didn't notice the benefits at first. She's a sorceress, the next priestess of the Triple Goddess, and after Uther's purge, only someone like Morgana would persuade the people of her kind to trust and love Camelot for their kingdom. Her magic also helped with strategies against kingdoms that defied Camelot, kingdoms like Escetia that now had received such a bite it would have wished to keep its fist in its pocket… And Morgana was also an excellent warrior, a great councilor and the perfect healer, no knight, diplomat or physician could mach a Queen that cared for her friend, brother and husband so the King would be attended and healthy at all times.

'_Long Live the King!'_

'_Long Live the Queen!'_

'_Pendragons! Pendragons! Pendragons!' _

The echoes of the cheering soldiers went on as the royal couple entered their crimson colored tent and sighed as they were still clad in armor and sore all over from the battle. The dirt, sweat and blood made their skin crawl. Yet their faces were radiant, in the few months of their marriage, this was the first campaign Arthur allowed Morgana with him as one of his generals and she didn't disappoint, she proved herself a great warrior like she had done with her seat at the round table, the throne by his in the main room and the side of his bed in their chamber. They smiled at each other before she could rush close to him and now that they were in privacy, all façade of the tough rulers was off, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground and spun around the tent with a huge smile on his face before she could frame it with her hands and kiss his lips.

'We did it,' Arthur whispered when the kiss was over and Morgana smiled and nodded. 'And we wouldn't have if it wasn't for your powers,' he added and she blushed.

'I only did what I had to do for our kingdom.' Morgana whispered back and Arthur kept her for a moment more off her feet, in that moment, everything was away and absent, in that moment, it was just the two of them.

'I guess you have seen that this was the first and last time I took you in a campaign.' Arthur added after the precious moment and Morgana frowned and slapped his armored shoulder as he laughed. It had been a huge accomplishment for her to persuade him to allow her with him, not that she needed anyone's acceptance but she was the Queen and he was the King, she had to be loyal and obedient at least for the conventionality.

'Actually, I won't be able to attend campaigns from now on,' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her in question as he let her back on her feet. His eyes filled with concern as they run down her armored body, yes she had a stabbing wound on her side, nothing serious as she had reassured him and her leg was sliced, an arrow had scratched her shoulder but it was nothing of importance, or so he thought.

'Morgana, what do you mean? We should call the healers and-'

'Just kiss me,' she silenced his concerns with her lips as she tip-toed in her riding boots and captured his lips with hers. He was injured too and she would have to attend his wounds first. His own shoulder was bleeding and was bruised, his chainmail was torn on the front and she was certain he would soon feel the pain the moment his body was cooled off, like her own. 'Lets get rid of all this armor and have a bath, I'm sure the servants have everything ready.' Morgana said as she broke the kiss and Arthur sighed and nodded. He wished he could be kissing her all night long, but they seriously needed to take care of each other.

Morgana was the first who hooked her fingers in his armor's cords and clasps, opening the metal cocoon of his chest and back. Next was his belt and she took special care of his Sword, the weapon his enemies feared the most. His boots and chainmail followed, along the special protective pieces of his chest, abdomen and upper legs. The blooded fabrics beneath were away finally and Morgana examined her husband's body with her eyes but her hands were tainted with blood and dirt to dare touch him.

He knew the routine, had done it before, she always undressed him first, examined and then healed but this time she had fought too and he was more than glad to undress his beautiful wife and fierce warrior and let her naked before his eyes as only the King was allowed to see Queen Morgana the Fairy, the most beautiful and feared Lady in the land.

The main piece that protected her belly and ribs was gone first. The armor makers had said a Queen's armor first needs to protect her womb and then her heart and neck. Morgana had huffed back then at the idea and the design of the armor for her. She hadn't said a word however in her try to show good attitude. Arthur had finally accepted to have her with him in the battlefield instead of letting her behind as by blood already, she was Queen Regnant and a simple Consort.

Then he took off her own belt that held her sword and daggers, she had done a great job with her sword but her daggers were also useful, especially the last one that got through the eye of a general that was ready to backstab Arthur. He kept unhooking laces, cords and clasps and soon the back of her armor, the part that protected her breasts and the special, more delicate piece of her shoulders were gone and she was left in her breeches and shirt. She kicked off her boots he smiled at her and kissed her with his hands already moving up her grey shirt. She moaned against him the moment the fabric that had been stuck on her skin because of dried blood around the wound got away and Arthur broke the kiss immediately and checked the wound as she finished taking off the cloth.

'Morgana, this is deeper than I thought.' Arthur said with concern as he didn't dare touch her tender skin that got tainted by the new blood that ran from her wound.

'They're all deep scratches and bruises. I'll heal us both right now that I can see what I'm dealing with.' Morgana promised calmly as she lowered her breeches as well and Arthur couldn't help but grin and bring her against his body, not as boldly as he'd like but they were both harmed and he didn't wish to cause more discomfort. The only thing on her was a beautiful jewel of a dragon on a triplet that held her hair up. He touched the pin and pulled slightly, her mane was soon falling in waves down her back.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered as his dirty hands moved and feasted in her dirty hair. She grinned and moved away from her aroused husband, the adrenaline of the battle and their passion were enough stimulants to let the entire army aware of how loving their Majesties were with each other. She reached a small table and took some cleaned towels, cleaned her hands on a basin by its side and then used herbs to sterilize her hands, things she always requested in the tent along the huge tub of hot water and flowers inside. Arthur didn't waste time and hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping carefully around her chest.

'You stink,' she complained playfully as the sweat and blood of his skin filled her nostrils, along her favorite aroma of his skin buried under the rest of the smells. Arthur laughed and kissed her neck.

'Always tender and sweet, my love.' He commented as she turned around in his arms and kissed him hard as to silence his scream of pain the moment her hand moved to his shoulder, her eyes turned amber behind her closed eyelids. He was soon breaking the kiss and exhaling in healed pain. 'Well, ouch!' he finally exclaimed and she chuckled and nodded as she gestured for him to move a step back so she could heal his chest and arms. He was full of scratches and bruises she had no idea how he accomplished under such heavy armor and chainmail, always the clumsy boy.

'Ready,' she said after a few minutes of well calculating spells she casted and well measured moans from Arthur. 'My turn.' She whispered and turned her back to him so she could look at the mirror of their tent. Arthur remained behind her and she smiled as she looked at their reflection. She was still injured but what they saw was the image of power.

Made of the same blood and flesh, even in their bare skin, they looked powerful, like the Ancient Gods Morgana believed in, the Goddess and her brother and lover God.

She started with her scratched by the arrow shoulder, hissing in pain as the spell made her skin heal within seconds. She sighed and turned slightly to examine the reflection of her wound on her side.

'Yes it is kind of deep.' She murmured as Arthur remained close to her but knew what her words meant. She couldn't see clear enough the wound's depth or kind so he brought a new wet cloth after he washed his own hands, and started cleaning her skin carefully.

'Add some powdered aloe,' Morgana whispered through greeted teeth and he got the right jar from the table Morgana had always ready. He added the powder on the cloth and this time pressed on the open wound. Morgana's hand gripped at his healed shoulder as she fought back the scream of pain and Arthur could only keep the cloth the right way for her pain to be over the soonest. The moment Morgana nodded he took away the drenched in blood towel and Morgana sighed and finally healed her wound that now wouldn't get an infection.

She took away the tears of physical pain and finished healing herself with small spells around her body until she only had faint bruises and hints of scratches. Arthur remains behind her, he tossed the towel with her blood in the small hearth of the tent, she had taught him never to leave their blooded clothes around. Enemies may have magical people by their side and blood was one of the main ingredients for black magic, they had to be careful.

'Now, my lady is time for us to have our bath finally.' Arthur whispered close to her ear and took her in his arms, their naked forms reflecting the light of the candles around the tent. He reached the part of the tent the tub had been placed and was filled with steamy water full of herbs and flowers for them, there was a large bowl of lavender for them to scratch away the dirt of their skin and Arthur lowered Morgana first. She almost moaned as the warm water engulfed her and she smiled playfully as he got inside the tub too and brought her closer.

She straddled his lap as his back rested against the wooden wall and the water had turned white from the herbs. He smiled and supported her back as she moved her head back and wetted her hair. Her breasts emerged from the water and he felt his body hardening at the sight of her perked nipples. He took a handful of lavender and started rubbing it against her chest, making her moan in pleasure.

'I like it when you're so attending.' Morgana whispered as she's still stretched by the support of his arm on her back, her hair was within the water and Arthur's hand against her sensitive breasts with the rough lavender was heavenly.

'You're my healer, councilor and general… you need to be attended.' Arthur replied with humor and Morgana moved her head forward again and grinned at him.

'And I thought I also was your wife… your friend… your queen…' she pointed out and he laughed as he captured her lips with his. Her own hands moving around his shoulders where she both caressed and cleaned him. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss depend and they both moaned and groaned against each other in pleasure.

'I want you.' He whispered when the kiss was broken.

'Have me then,' she whispered back and raised her body slightly against him so they could meet each other in the perfect way. She lowered herself on him and they both groaned in pleasure. The battle had lasted for long hours and the sheer terror of seeing each other falling had been more exhausting than all the physical effort. Cenred had threatened he would kill the Queen himself and Arthur had been furious when she showed up in the field right next to him on the first line of fire.

A quarrel between husband and wife wouldn't have been very good for the mood of the army before battle so he hadn't said a word at her disobedience to stay on the further lines with the archers instead of moving right where Cenred needed her to be as to kill her.

And if it wasn't for her feminine cry of pain the moment they stabbed her side, he wouldn't have been distracted in his panic to find her among the battle and he wouldn't have gotten his own chest harmed from that spire that got through his chainmail but didn't move further in his flesh to cause damage or now she would have been mourning over his dead body.

'Don't you ever disobey me, Morgana. I thought I lost you when they stabbed you.' Arthur grunted against her and in reply, she only squeezed her walls around his shaft within her and he lost all ability to think and command and patronize her more as he groaned and thrust in reflex.

'That's more like it when I have you inside me, taking me for all that I'm worth, King Arthur…' Morgana whispered against his ear and he gasped and grpped her hips to move her harder against him. Every word of hers could work as a stimulant for him, every look, every touch was seducing him and they've been married for months, he felt like this energy between them would never fade and he loved that.

'Morgana…' he moaned her name and she's smiling, he could be the King, the fierce warrior, the law-maker but in her arms, he's hers and only and she loved it when he's so exposed and valuable in her hands. She kissed his lips as she moved slightly in a different angle and starts making circling movements as she was lowering herself each time and it's all they both need as their climaxes erupt suddenly and out of control. They moaned and screamed each other's names and her nails scratched his poor shoulders as his own hands gripped painfully at her hips but they love the pain they cause, it was always like that for them.

Morgana collapsed against his broad chest, her head on his wet neck as she closed her eyes while hands ran up and down her back and her heavy from the water, hair. He was kissing her cheekbone, nose and closed eyelid before he could close his own eyes, he breathed in the aroma of the flowers and his wife's.

'What did you mean before?' he finally asked and his hand moved beneath the water to caress tenderly on the healed skin of her stabbing wound.

'About what?' she murmured against his neck and he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

'About not coming to a campaign again.' He reminded and she opened her eyes and looked deep into his.

'A queen can be a fierce warrior as long as there are no important issues back in the kingdom right?' Morgana asked the obvious and Arthur nodded. 'Well as queen I will have to take care of the kingdom like I always do, but I will also have to take care of our son while you will be away.' Morgana finally replied and Arthur's eyes widened as she took her by the shoulders and brought her before him.

'Morgana… you're- you're with child and came into battle? What were you thinking? We should call the heal-' Arthur was almost shouting in panic but she actually laughed at him and kissed his lips.

'I wasn't pregnant during the battle, Arthur…' Morgana cut off his words and he's left to stare at her eyes, then he looks down at her naked form.

'Really?' he asked full of hope and she noded.

'I have been seeing it in my visions for the past weeks… it was right here where I conceived our son. I saw a great victory… this tent… you and me and even my stabbing wound, I know it's tonight…' She explained and Arthur was lost to stare at his beautiful wife.

'A boy…' he whispered and she nodded with a smile.

'A beautiful boy with your eyes and my colors.' She added and Arthur smiled and kissed her lips hungrily as one of his hands moved to her belly and caressed the scratches that she didn't heal as they were minor.

'You have seen him?' he asked in disbelief and Morgana smiled and nodded, her own eyes soft and tender for the little one that had been conceived or was to be conceived during the night.

'Yes… and he's fierce and kind and wise like his father.' Morgana replied and Arthur chuckled, he's at the verge of tears, the coming of their son, their heir, was completing not only the power of Camelot over the lesser kingdoms, it was also giving the kingdom a good chance to have the High Kingship one day.

'Then I am sure he's also beautiful and smart like his mother,' Arthur whispered with emotion and Morgana chuckled in her own emotional state and nodded as she pecked his lips.

'It's a Pendragon thing I suppose,' she explained when the kiss was over and they both smiled at each other with joy in their eyes.

* * *

><p>yayayaayyyy my babies win battles and have children in the armorland, screw canon and screw everything else, they rule in our own hearts, you liked it? you have suggestions for future stuff? i'm all ears, please leave a review and let me know :)<p>

xxx


	16. It's a Pendragon Thing Part 2 of 2 Art M

Hello hello, the first episode left a lot of headcanoning but i am not fooled, pain is on the way damn it, this shot doesn't have spoilers (it's au after all) but it's VERY SMUTTY so if you're a minor and- who am I kidding? i'm sure my readers are as perverted as I was and still am no matter my age :P so...

Era: Arthurian AU

Kind: basically smut but it has some things like a basic plotline in it too :P

Ratin M

Enjoy... (and hands out of the blankets and on the desks)

* * *

><p>It's a Pendragon Thing<p>

'Oh here you are, _your Majesty,´ _Morgana spats as she enters the chambers she shared with Arthur while the King stands close to the fireplace and holds a cup of ale. In the exterior he seems calm and composed, his blood within is boiling because of his Queen.

'Morgana…' he warns once as he turns and looks at her. She's more beautiful than ever. Her hair up in a bun, the Queen's delicate tiara upon her head, not the heavy circlet of gold and gems she wears in the throne room, a different one, crafter for her and her happy days. She's dressed in royal red, the color of their house and name. Her belly heavy and swollen with their first child, their boy of her visions at its sixth month, her breasts fuller and more sensitive than ever because of the pregnancy now are heaving trapped inside her dress. However her face is a mask of anger and distress, and it's all his fault.

It had started weeks ago, the healers had warned him a woman in her pregnancy is sensitive, emotional and many times says things she doesn't mean or think through, and a woman with the powers of a Seer with magic would be even worse. And even if Morgana at first had laughed at the possibilities, little by little she had fallen in the trap of her mood swings. It happened before the entire council, when she screamed at the ambassador of Mercia for the way he apologized about a small conflict between two villages with the Mercian starting the whole deal. Making many people question the King's decision to have a woman in the round table and that woman remaining even during her pregnancy at the first place.

Then it happened again in the throne room, when she got overly emotional after the rehearsal of two women who got raped by soldiers in the borders and without waiting for Arthur, she commanded their execution since there was enough evidence and witnesses. And it manifested during the feast that night, when she shouted at Arthur in the high table after his continuous asking about her being comfortable as she clearly wasn't because of her large belly. For her sixth month in the pregnancy, indeed her belly was larger than average and that drove her mad as along the rest of the emotional package, she had started feeling uncomfortable with her image too, which to Arthur's eyes was stupid as she was the most beautiful woman in the British kingdoms.

Honestly, he hadn't minded her shouting, under different circumstances, in the past, he would have shouted back and they would have bickered to no end until Uther would have both stared down and they would suck it up. But now things were different, he was king, and every public display of anomaly between them caused the ambassadors of other countries, the spies and their own court to question both her and his skill over ruling Camelot which was so close to take over the High Kingship of the Britons.

'Yes, _Sire_?' she answered his warning with a provocation and he sighed at her aggressive tone.

'_Stop acting like a spoiled child and act like the Queen you are for the remaining two hours of the feast,' he had demanded as he caught her wrist in a grip as she sat by his right and she looked at him with fury in her eyes as they stared at each other. 'And stop shouting at me as if I'm your servant, Morgana. We're at the High Table and you're my Queen.' _

He sighed at the memory, he hadn't mean to sound so serious, but she had infuriated him and Merlin had already warned him about the whispers around the court and men of council, whispers that he hadn't troubled her with as to protect her. He had felt the eyes of everyone in the feast on him after her raised voice and he had preferred to put a public end to her attitude and earn this now than let her jeopardize her name and reputation because of her mood swings.

'Can you please stop this?' Arthur asks calmly as he turns around to face his wife and take another gulp from his cup. She smirks and remains stoic.

'What should I stop, my Liege? Just command me and I shall do it or let the Gods punish me… after all I'm just your Queen and nothing more. The woman officially the King fucks, and what a fuck huh? Already swollen and huge with child, these birthing hips are fertile for sure.' Morgana's voice is sharp, cold and painfully accurate at echoing all the things their enemies believe of their union, like every good King and Queen, they have enemies who are ready to lash out.

'You're not… _that_ and you know it, you're not just my Queen, Morgana!' Arthur finally exclaims and his voice comes out louder than they both expected, resulting with Arthur trying to hold back his own temper and Morgana actually gasping. She finally nods her head to herself and moves closer to the bed with angry strides.

'As my Lord commands. I do what His Majesty wants me to.' Morgana finally results in the same cold voice and Arthur actually rolls his eyes and fights the urge to throw the cup across the room in his fury, but now she has her back at him, that would startle her, she's already upsetting herself and their son. He has to rise above, it is only the pregnancy effects, Morgana is always proper and simply bickering or teasing, it is only the pregnancy and he knows she doesn't enjoy all this either.

'Stop with the titles.' He finally says calmly as he lets the empty cup on the table.. She almost tears the tiara away from her head, pulling at her hair just a bit to make her growl in added frustration.

'You demanded respect,' She spits back her retort while she keeps her back to him, this time not using a title and he isn't sure if that is step back from her or her try to infuriate him by actually obeying him. She kicks away her leather shoes, next to his own boots and rubs her back as she remains across the room. She impatiently takes off the pins that hold her rich mane up in the bun and the dark waves are falling on her back like ink spilled in water. He sighs as he's stepping closer to her.

During the feast she had remained in her seat to seethe and glare at her plate because she knew it would be a huge mistake for them indeed if she had just stormed out after her screaming and his reaction. She wasn't sleeping well and she couldn't control that, once she could control her awaken self and struggled only with her dreams, now and for the past months, it was a continuous struggle every day because of the mood changes their baby provoked. And she really hadn't meant to get so out of control but it was happening like an earthquake, she couldn't expect it and when it was happening she couldn't stop it, were she honest, it was Arthur who finally put a stop to it for the first time that night.

'Very well then,' Arthur whispers as he moves behind her and wraps an arm around her chest while the other moves between her legs even from above the dress. She gasps and tries to squirm away but he's holding her strong enough to keep her close but not too hard to actually harm her or their babe.

'What are you doing?' she asks in breathless surprise and moans as his hand between her legs knows exactly how to rub against her oversensitive body, they are both panting against each other and Morgana is becoming more and more wet with his hands against her.

'You said you'll do whatever my _Majesty_ wants you to do,' Arthur rasps in her ear as his other hand moves within her dress' cleavage and starts kneading her sensitive mound. 'Well I want you to stop fighting me and understand that I love you more than life itself.' Arthur adds close to her ear and Morgana whispers his name in something that sounds like a bit of submission, he feels himself hardening painfully. He kisses her hard on the lips and she respondes as heatedly while she moves her hips against his hand for more.

'Tonight …' Arthur whispers when their kiss is broken, the hand from her breast moves on her neck while the other –to her dismay- leaves the warmth from between her legs and moves to the cords on the back of her crimson dress. 'You're doing as I command indeed, my love,' Morgana shivers against him as his words are husky and slow, his breath hot against the nape of her neck.

She feels the dress suddenly going lose, damn it he is good with the laces of her dresses, he knows where to pull and what to undo and the dress is opening like a flower around her. She feels the material slipping from her back and front and Arthur pulls at the sleeves for her to have her upper body exposed the soonest. She breathes in relief as her swollen breasts are finally free but moans as his hands knead them both right after.

'Arthur…' Morgana moans his name as one of his hands push the rest of the dress down over her belly and finally it falls on their feet. Her hands shot up to somehow hide her belly or conceal herself but Arthur takes them both in his and pins them on the small of her back. His large hand helping with both of her smaller ones, his other moves to her jaw so she can look at him straight in the eye.

'I didn't command you to use your hands, my Queen.' He whispers huskily and she moans as he is attacking her neck with his lips and his hand returns between her legs, she avoids wearing many underclothes so he simply pushes down the final piece that holds her most private parts concealed and his hand is finally touching her through the rough curls to her slippery folds.

Usually she was the fire and he was the earth that took upon the heat but tonight, she has infuriated him, and she has pushed too hard, now he is in control and she couldn't be more turned on with his dominating nature revealed like this ever so rarely, the sweet and tender lover she adores is asleep tonight, her King demands her body and she is oh-so willing to give it to him.

'Already wet and warm for your Champion, my Lady,' Arthur whispers close to her ear and Morgana can only moan and whimper as his hand knows exactly how to touch her and the memory of their first time, after that tournament, when they were simply each other's promised, his Lady and her Champion makes her gasp and keen against him.

'Please… let me touch you,' she pleads and he nods his command as her hands are finally released and she moves them both behind her to touch his hair and shoulder, she is ready to turn around but the hand that isn't occupied between her legs, keeps her with her back against him from the hip.

'You're trying to improvise, my love,' Arthur says in a serious voice. 'And your King is not impressed by that… patience is a virtue.' He adds and Morgana moans again, it's both the pregnancy that made her needing him all the time and this dominating Arthur that awoke the beast within her.

'I'm sorry,' she finally replies and moanes at her own weakness and submission and feels him reacting immediately. She knows _her_ submission is the sweetest than that of any enemy. She feels him pulling her against him, she feels the hardness of his cock against her lower back and she is shivering as she needs him within her right that moment.

'Now that's my wise wife…' Arthur's rasping against her neck and she almost smirks as she feels his hand leaving her hip as to open his own breeches. Soon his pants are following her dress, pooling around their feet and Morgana yearns to tear away his shirt as well but she restrains herself and moans louder as his hand between her legs keeps on with her torture.

Arthur moves them both away from the pile of their clothes, scared that she might slip on the satins of her dress and harm herself. She is already too sweaty for him to make sure his hold would keep her up and he wouldn't take any chances. He pushes away the always protective part of him and bites at her neck as his hand that released his breeches is now rubbing his dick between her legs.

'Get on the bed, on your back, spread your legs open,' his command is clear, in his even voice and Morgana does exactly as she's told the moment his hand releases her, she is dripping wet by that point and would do anything he asked.

She is soon spread before him, in all her naked glory, he actually smiles as she lookes at him with hungry eyes, she is like a goddess, pale skin, black hair like the night, blood red lips, crystal green eyes… Beautiful feminine curves and valleys and the bump of her belly and her full breasts prove her words, she is indeed fertile, but she is also powerful and amazing, like mother Nature herself. He sees her hesitating before raising her hand in an invite and for a moment their play of him being dominative and her submissive wavers as he actually takes her hand without scolding her for this little improvising of hers.

She smiles almost gratefully as she feels his weight carefully placed upon her, his shirt still on his body and caught between their crotches. She gasps as the rough fabric rubbing against her clit in the perfect way and moans against his lips as he claims hers in another kiss.

'Arthur…' she gasps as he positions himself at her opening and waits, teasing her without mercy. 'Please…' she begs and he grins, powerful like the King their enemies fear. She never feared him but always respected and counted in his superior strength, both physical and emotional. She was always colder and more ruthless, challenging, while he was more thoughtful and with a deeper thinking. Sometimes people think he hesitates to do what is needed and that she pushes him to do it, truth is: he is more thoughtful of what he would leave behind in case something goes wrong while she simply pushes over boundaries without that burden on her shoulders.

_Sometimes you have to do what you think is right and damn the consequences. _

He finally pushed inside her and she is crying out in pleasure as her hands claw at his clothed shoulders while he groans and bites on the skin of her neck.

The games are over, almost.

'Arthur, yes…' Morgana moans as he starts thrusting in a slow pace, he is driving her mad and even if he allowed her to take his hand –for the love of the Goddess, she was the one who usually commanded and tonight she is hesitated to take his _hand _– she fears to command him for more, she decides to play by his rules. 'Please, my love, faster,' she moans close to his ear as he keeps thrusting excruciatingly slow. Arthur brings his face before hers and they can both see the desperation to just take each other, they started with him commanding her, _using her _but now he is going slow to _torture_ her.

'No…' he gasps as he draws almost completely out before he can thrust back within her, making her squirm. His entire body is screaming in effort with most of his weight against his arms as not to push her belly and his slow thrusts but it is all worthy as Morgana whimpers in need beneath him. Her hands clawing on his clothes in their fight to bring him closer while he stays just a bit away for the baby, he is driving her mad and this is the best punishment he could think of for her.

Morgana almost has it, he is torturing both of them with this pace and she honestly wants to scream at him, like she usually does when he doesn't obey her wishes in bed, begging didn't work and she had to be obedient because that's how they started it, she is a smart woman.

'My _Liege_…fuck me hard,' Morgana whispers and moans and Arthur actually jerks in response to the title in a time like this, she's taking him by surprise. She had never called him formally in bed and he had commanded her a few minutes prior to stop with the titles but suddenly it's all too hot coming from her, his _always_ powerful and equal wife and Queen to be so submissive as to actually address him like someone bellow him. His thrusts turn uneven and the wicked wench attacks again.

'Yes, _yes_, my Lord, fuck me hard and fast… make me scream your name for the entire castle to know you're having the Queen in your bed. The Queen so many men desire to take, enemies and allies alike…' Morgana moans the truth and cries out in success as she pushes him past the point of resisting her… it takes two to play and she always played a game until she mastered its rules and played better than her opponent.

And she always used to beat Arthur…

'You're mine, only mine!' he grunts as he finally starts thrusting harder and faster against her. She moans her agreement and screams her pleasure as they are finally making the bed groan beneath them. His cock deep within her warmth, his balls hitting repeatedly all the right spots against her while the fabric of his shirt rubs roughly against her clit. She is soon writhing and trying to escape his touch in reflex.

He can see she is so close, oversensitive ever since the start of her pregnancy, so beautiful when she is reaching climax, the thoughts in his head are random and so specific. He sees her hand trying to move the fabric from between them but he stills her hand and along her other hand traps them both above her head, shifting his weight on his own arms again and trapping her at the same time, she is at his mercy once again, a game they always both lose and win simultaneously.

'It's-too much!' she whimpers in begging as he keeps thrusting and all the sensations along the fact of being trapped under his power again pushes her over the edge in a powerful orgasm.

She's crying out and shouts his name, her beautiful eyes rolling in the back of her head, for a moment turning amber and somewhere in the room a vase explodes into pieces but they don't care. Her entire body arches and writhes against his as she rides out her orgasm, her body milking his and squirting, she is left without breath as Arthur finally gives in to his own need and pushes only two more times within her before he can spill himself in her still quivering body. He's releasing her hands, kisses the wrists, her forehead and finally he collapses on his back by her side.

They remained like that for a few moments, on their backs, their legs almost off the bed as they hadn't made it to lay on it properly from the start of their encounter. Their chests rising and falling as they try to calm down their hearts, Morgana's hands on her large belly, rubbing it affectionately.

She looks down at the bump bellow her breasts and smiles as she feels the baby kicking, her hand rubbing the spot tenderly, she then looked at her husband. Arthur's lips are forming a lazy smile, his eyes are semi closed, she can see the sapphire behind the half closed lids, he is looking at her with such tenderness and love that it brings it all back.

The guilt suddenly boils inside her and when she feels Arthur's hand on the same spot she is rubbing with their baby kicking underneath, she loses it and the first sob rises from her throat.

'I'm sorry for acting like that,' she whispers emotionally and Arthur opens his eyes and steadies himself on his elbow. He didn't expect a mood swing right after such glorious moments and he needs to stop it for his, her and the baby's sake, she had too many excitements today. His other hand still caresses her belly as he smiles at her almost tearful face, still flushed from her orgasm and the physical activity. His hand moves to the valley between her breasts, her neck and finally caresses her cheek tenderly, making her lean into his touch.

'It's alright,' he whispers and kisses her lips tenderly. 'Don't excite yourself. It's over and I am sorry I gripped your wrist and commanded you like that, it was because of everyone watching, you know how much I like you taking control…' he says and at the end of his words and attempt of humor she chuckles and snifs at the same time but nods before she could kiss him this time.

'I think you showed me how much you like it when you're in control as well…' she's whispering now teasingly as she moves to her own side and he lays on his back, her belly on his side as she touches his chest and kissed his flat nipple. Her hand caressing his toned chest make Arthur grin and shrug as he places his arm over his eyes and sighs, his other wraps around her shoulders. She's exhausting him and she is six months pregnant, this woman will be the death of him.

'Well, you called me with titles and reminded me that every man in Camelot wants you in their bed.' Arthur points out her actions and she grins as she rests her head on his chest and her hand wanders close to his belly, her fingers on the hairline that connects his belly button with the regions further bellow, regions she conquered many times over. 'And for the record, you _are _mine, Morgana Pendragon.' Arthur adds without taking his arm over his eyes and Morgana nods and grins at his possessive tone.

'Of course, my _King_…' she consents in a husky whisper as she moves her lips close to his ear the moment her hand wraps around his cock once again, making him groan as her voice and touch make him hard instantly and push him back to full awakening and arousal.

'Fuck!...' he groans and she laughs.

'That's exactly what I'm thinking…' she adds as this time, she moves on top.

* * *

><p>hohoho I missed armor fucking so much :P what you think guys? I wanted them to have a fight, like a good fight and how they would work between the whole deal was so interesting to me with Morgana pushing and pushing and Arthur trying to hold back, i didn't use the word "hormones" because i don't think in the arthurian era they had such terms but they knew pregnant women were changing a lot so... what you think? was the fight good? was the smut even better? hohoho<p>

happy season 5, everyone, brace yourselves... canon will soon be blowing holes in our ship... but what can kill what is already dead?...


	17. Timeless Mod M

Look like the muse is full of ArMor ideas here :D lets hope she will stay that way as the season goes on :)

this is a modern piece and I couldn't find another title but the one of the entire series, I hope you like it

Era: Modern

Rating: M

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Timeless<p>

She wakes up with a gasp, her eyes are full of tears. The room's walls are changing shadows and she gets even more panicked. Until his touch pulls her body closer to his in his own sleep. She calms down immediately and reaches for the remote, shutting the TV and taking a deep breath, his scent feeling her senses and calming her nerves.

'It's just a dream,' he mumbles in his sleep and pecks her forehead as she nods to herself and lets sleep take her again.

…

'Not my father, not my problem,' she explains flatly and he rolls his eyes.

'Come on! He's your Godfather, that should have been enough.' He retorts and she shakes her head, perched on the counter of his kitchen, clad in his semi buttoned shirt with her left breast ready to get out of the opening, she's the image of sex, even after a full night of sex around the house, she still provokes him to take her by her very presence.

'I said no, deal with it, after all I have to meet with my sister.' She finally shows the reason she's not following to the old mansion where the ghosts of their sinful childhoods remain.

'Ooh… your sweet sister, my condolences for your afternoon then.' He finally teases but it's not funny for her.

'Fuck you,' she shows how much he misplaced his humor and tires to move outside the kitchen but he catches her by the waist, slaps her bare butt once and then turns her around for a kiss.

'When you pout, you're even more adorable.' He says in a husky voice and she fights against her own body's desires, against her heart.

'Fuck you,' she says again and he chuckles as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, her sweet ass close to his cheek.

'Only with you beneath me,' he adds as she struggles through giggles to escape his prehistoric way of taking her to bed.

…

'Tell me how I can help…' he whispers softly as she cries into his shoulder, it's not something she does often and it's not something she does before other people, but she does open before him.

'Just hold me,' she gasps through her whines of sorrow and he nods and does just that. The graveyard around them is silent in that autumn day and she always breaks down before her father's tomb. She doesn't remember her mother that much, but she remembers her dad, and for her, he's something like a saint in her eyes. His strong arms holding her up in the air, his deep laugh when she was dressed as a witch in Halloween, his begging for her to go to bed early. He was the perfect dad, and he died right before her teen years.

'I wish I could do something to stop the pain,' he says in her hair and her smaller arms are tightening around his broad shoulders as she nods and kisses his neck, his hands caressing circles on her back and holding her waist.

…

'Oh come on! It will be fun!' she calls out as her high heels are echoing on the alley as they reach the club. He's not a clubber, he's not a clubber by far and he hates taking her to that party of that friend of hers, and he hates the sexy dress she's wearing, black, barely concealing the curve of her ass, her breasts pushed up in it, her bare back laughing at him as her hair is in curls and her make up is too tense, like the one she used to wear when she was a teenager with goth vibes.

He's not her boyfriend and he's not in some place he can command her on her dress code. They know each other like the back of their hand, they grew up together, they fuck each other around their flats and sometimes on their beds slowly, not lovemaking, just… whatever. But he's not her boyfriend, brother, guardian or anything of value….

He's just Arthur and she's Morgana.

…

'Harder, harder!' she moans and claws at his shoulder, he groans and obeys, like always and he fucks her harder on her bed, her legs spread open for him, her long hair a halo of darkness around her head, his own golden hair a halo of light as the first rays of the day fell on him.

'Morgana…' he gasps and buries his face in her neck, biting to mark, his hand bruising her thigh with his grip before it can move to her clit where he will undo her.

She gasps, screams and whines before she can finally arch her body and come around him in her powerful orgasm. He keeps his thrusts and when she's actually a pile of happiness, he climaxes inside her, and she hates him for it.

…

'Let go, Morgause,' his voice is even, strong and unwavering as he enters Morgana's flat and finds the two sister in heated conversation. Morgause's hand is holding Morgana's wrist in a grip and he can see her struggle not to frown at the pressure.

Morgause smirks at him and finally releases her sister.

'So he has keys as well?' Morgause asks and Morgana stares at her sister.

'We're done talking, sister,' Morgana only says and Morgause nods her head in anger as she glances at Arthur again.

'We're far from done but now it's not the time or audience about it…' Morgause says as she finally storms out of the flat, leaving Arthur and Morgana on their own. He's ready to ask what's going on but she only gestures for him not to before she can move close to the small furniture with the drinks and have a glass of the strongest liquor.

He doesn't say anything indeed, not about Morgana, not about Morgause or that it's eleven in the morning and way too early for drinks.

…

'THAT'S BULLSHIT!' he screams along the rest and Morgana just laughs at his madness over football. She's not even sure why she's there, in the stadium with him, but he asked nicely and she accepted, because he's like a little boy when it comes to football and she loves the carefree nature of his, it makes her feel like she can have some of it too.

Right now he's not that carefree with his big fat mouth and the profanities he sends to the referee but she can only laugh to irritate him more and he huffs and gulps down more of his soda in his try not to explode.

The whistle of the referee for the first part of the game to end is heard and their team fans show clearly they're not happy with the score, the referee or their team so far.

'Going to bring water,' she tells him as she stands up as he nods. She's turning around abruptly when she feels a hand touching her ass and she recognizes it's not Arthur but she doesn't have the time to slap the idiot who decided to touch her as Arthur has already advanced on him with fists and screams.

…

'This was not necessary,' she whispers as she uses the ice within the towel and on his cheek, he winces and rolls his eyes, one is bruised as well, then he looks at her.

'It was, no one is touching you.' He retorts quickly and winces at the pain he caused to himself by his fast movement. Morgana sighs and shakes her head.

'You beat that guy up, he's going to press charges…' she whispers disapprovingly but Arthur shrugs.

'We have money.' He says cockily and she's tempted to actually smash the icepack on his thick head.

'I don't have patience.' She warns and he laughs and his happy face in contrast with his bruises make her heart melt, just a little.

'I have you,' he confesses and she takes the icepack away in her surprise. 'I mean, you know, for the bruises and all.' He adds quickly, as surprised and she finally nods, her heart hard as stone again.

'Marry me,' he commands her and for a moment she stiffens up, just like him, then she breaks into a smirk and shake of her head and his own heart falls. The moment is gone.

'No,' she finally refuses and he smirks back at her.

…

'Will you tell me about Morgause and what happened the other day?' he suddenly asks and she's stiffening up against him. They were watching her favorite show, he has no idea what the plot is about but she's a sucker for that guy that plays in Castle, and he watches the show just because he can have her pressed against him in their hug.

'I told you again and again, drop it.' She says angrily and he sighs and shakes his head. He's no one to her, he can't demand anything.

…

'I hate my life,' he mumbles as he hugs the toilet before he can throw up again. Boys' out, it was the worst idea he could have and of course Gwaine had to take them in the worst pub of London. Hangover was a major bitch and Morgana was away with her friend Gwen for the weekend. He missed her and her scolding, her ideas about ending hangovers and her body against his.

As he holds his head with one hand, his eyes fall on a folded paper behind the toilet, he frowns and takes it in his hands. He unfolds with effort on focusing on the many paragraphs of tiny letters. His eyes check the title first.

A pregnancy test.

His already upset stomach drops.

He tries frantically to find the box or the test itself but of course she has thrown them away, she probably didn't notice the paper of the instructions and now he had found it.

His half drunken mind is racing.

His heart is swelling.

…

'I told you I'm busy,' she snaps as she tries to shut the door in his face but he holds it with a strong arm and stops her.

'Thanks for letting me in.' he finally says sarcastically with his eyes hard as he enters her flat. The little doubts he had after that weekend became certainty after her behavior of the days that followed. She's been avoiding him for almost a month. 'And it's time to tell me what you're so busy with…' he adds and she narrows her eyes at him, yet her tricks are not working anymore. 'Is it because of the pregnancy?' he asks flatly and sees her entire body going rigid.

'What pregnancy?' she tries and he chuckles.

'I know the baby is mine,' he counters her bluffing and she huffs.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She tries again and now indeed makes him angry.

'Well Morgana, next time you decide to take a pregnancy test at my house, make sure you destroy all evidence, I didn't found the box or the actual test, but I found the description that was also inside. Will you drop the bullshit now?' he asks seriously and wishes he could take back his words, her eyes are filling with tears, he doesn't expect that reaction.

'There is no baby,' she whispers and he is not sure if he should feel furious or scared. She glances at his questioning eyes and finally speaks. 'I… I fainted when I was for shopping with Morgause. She suspected there was something. I didn't want to believe it, we bought a few different tests.' Morgana takes a deep breath.

'They were all positive…' she says and his heart jumps, he's ready to make a step closer but she shakes her head. 'I would tell you after I was back from my weekend with Gwen, but…' she fights tears and he's not sure he wants to hear the rest, yet she needs to vocalize it.

'But…' he urges and she sighs and finally rests her body against the nearest wall of her hall, where they have remained.

'But we were at Gwen's when I started bleeding… she rushed me to the hospital…' Morgana's voice was broken, just like Arthur's heart.

For all these days, these few weeks, he had been planning… thinking… organizing… 'The docs said it happens often without so much of a cause, there is this risk in the early stages of a pregnancy, it can happen.' Morgana concludes and this time Arthur moves closer and takes her in his arms, leading her to the couch as she's already crying freely.

They have nothing to say for hours, they miss something they almost never had.

And it hurts.

…

'So what you think?' she asks for his advice and he shrugs.

'It was boring.' He finally gives his review and Morgana glares at him. Snatching away her notes, she's moving outside the room of their flat's living room in fury and he hears her slamming the door of the bedroom, her flat is now his flat, their flat.

For some reason, she started writing children's books, of all people, Morgana became a children's book author.

_My least favorite animals are children. _

Her words echo in his ears, it was always her answer when someone commented on her future when she was a teen and she used to laugh about her own brilliance.

Now her books are famous across the United Kingdom and little by little they are becoming popular across Europe and the States. '_The LeFay's tales by Morgana Gorlois' _is the books she hopes will get her to the States' market.

He will never tell her he likes them all, the witch is the good guy, the misunderstood character. But he will never tell her he loves that witch, ever. Because after every commercial success of her books, he loves her face when she comes up to him with triumph in her eyes, waving articles of newspapers that praise her writing or her books' nominations to various awards. And he loves just shrugging and grinning when he grabs the newspaper and turns the pages to the sport articles to read about his favorite teams, making her furious again.

It's how they work, it's how he keeps her on her feet and recovering from something that made her nightmares even worse.

…

'You're completely stupid, Arthur Pendragon!' Morgana exclaims and huffs in her hospital bed, the serum connected with her arm maker her frown in pain as she slammed both hands on the mattress. He fights back the laughter and the apology, the night hadn't gone as expected.

'I never thought you'd swallow down champagne like a camel swallows water…' he comments and she grips the plastic bottle of water the doctors allowed her to have and throws it at him with all her might, he tries to avoid it but it smacks his back.

He had seen it in movies, the ring in the glass of champagne. That's why he had booked the best table in that damn restaurant with the stupid named meals, that's why he had even used his Pendragon name to make it. That's why he had searched the perfect ring and slipped it in her champagne when she went to the bathroom. He wanted to take her by surprise, not have her choking and gulping it down in shock of something metallic being in her glass.

It was chaos in the restaurant and chaos in the car where she kept cursing him. They reached the hospital with Arthur really trying to keep it calm and Morgana out of her mind and the x-rays showed the ring had reached her stomach. The doctors would use some medicine and by the morning the ring would have… passed her body and "abort it" as the doctor put it lightly.

'I can't believe I'm going to shit a ring,' she said exasperated and this time he couldn't make it, he cracked up and even if she kept glaring at him, he couldn't stop his laughter, making her finally chuckle and start laughing too until he moved close to the bed and they calmed down a bit between chuckles and looking at each other.

'Marry me,' he says again and she calms down completely, her green eyes searching his blue ones. They remain in silence for just a moment more before she could finally raise her eyebrows and turn to her side, her back to him.

'You will have your answer only after the ring is out of my guts.' She finally says and he smiles, leaning down and kissing her shoulder before he could lay down behind her and spoon her for them to sleep.

…

Her hair is up in a bun and a large lily decorates it. She wears a simple crème colored dress that ends above her knees with a cleavage not too deep or too modest, just perfect for her body. She holds smaller lilies in her hands and smiles at him as he has chosen a simple crème shirt and black pants. They look sharp and happy as they stand before the minister in this simple morning.

Morgause, even if opposed to her sister's choice, stands by her other side as the bride's witness and Merlin, Arthur's best friend, stands by Arthur's other side with a smile on his face. He's not sure about why but he always felt wary of Morgana, just like her of him, but they tolerate each other for Arthur's sake.

Uther Pendragon is invited as well and is standing just a few steps away from them all to watch his son and Goddaughter becoming one.

A religious ceremony would have been too much, Morgana is not a devotee and Arthur doesn't care so this little signing is what he could get to see her as his bride by his side and she smiles at him, her green eyes dancing with happiness as she signs up the contract before it's his turn.

They kiss and hug and Morgana gives the lilies a little toss for Morgause to catch who laughs and shakes her head at her sister's happiness with a small smile on her own face.

…

She wakes up with a gasp but she feels his hand touching hers immediately, showing her there is no fear as he collapses right next to her on their bed. He kisses her blindly in the darkness and she moans in pain when he kisses her right in the ear instead of the cheek.

'She's asleep again?' she asks and Arthur groans his answer as he lets the book "The LeFay's tales, by Morgana Gorlois" on the nightstand, it will be needed again for sure to lull their newborn daughter and it will be Arthur's turn again to go.

'Of course she's asleep, the book is boring, just a couple paragraphs and she's out.' Arthur teases and earns the smack on his arm, it makes him laugh every time. 'I don't understand why it's always my turn,' he complains and she laughs this time as she snuggles close to him, his arm wrapping around her.

'Because during the day, I am constantly with her, I need sleep and I have put all the needed breastmilk for the night in the bottles… the least you can do is feed her by the bottle, change and lull her back to sleep because the moment dawn breaks, my shift starts… and it ends at midnight, Pendragon.' She explains and her voice is surprisingly even and commanding even if she just woke up in the middle of the night. He's making a mocking face in the darkness and growls as he feels her pinching his flat nipple.

'You think I don't know what you're doing?' she asks in the darkness. He chuckles.

'You have no idea what I'm doing, in the darkness or the light.' He challenges and she snorts, a little weakly as sleep is approaching again.

'Believe me I do… you're so predictable after all, Arthur…' she fires back and he snorts with his turn as weakly, the pillow is so comforting under his head…her body so warm and familiar by his side.

'Then maybe you should find another husband…' he retorts back and she makes a small mocking face he can't see.

'Maybe I should…' she replies in a whisper as she rubs her nose against his clothed chest, his familiar scent along the scent of their baby daughter lingering on the fabric, he smells like family.

'Fine!' he tries to have the final word but his mind is swimming.

'Fine..' she retorts back before sleep can overtake them both.

* * *

><p>sooo? I just like these two and this felt like watching scenes from a movie about two awkward people with a lot of feelings between them and ups and downs that result in a happy ending, what you think?<p>

xxx


	18. The Day we Die Part 1 of 2 Arth T

OK I knew pain was coming with series 5 and I'm only right... but She will take what is hers with fire and blood! that's all i'm saying. To the shot now, This is part 1 of 2... and I hope you will make take on how I hope series 5 will end with the fight of Camlann...

Era: Arthurian AU

Rating: Strong T

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The Day we Die<p>

The battlefield is full of bodies, dying men, armor pieces and bloodied crests on shields.

Arthur is moving among the bodies with difficulty and faces the young boy before him, the boy that looks so much like himself and Morgana. He's hesitant to strike but blocks the boy's blow as Mordred tries to finish him.

The blade tears his skin and feels like hot iron within his flesh, the moment Mordred withdraws the blade, Arthur falls on his knees, out of breath and hope.

The scream erupts from her lips and even if she's injured herself, she tries to reach them both with all her might before it's too late for both, she doesn't make it.

Arthur knows it will be death and destruction if the young man that is ready to finish him, succeeds. Mordred is staring down at the king but looks away only for a moment after hearing Morgana's scream. It's the chance for Arthur as he withdraws his smaller sword and stabs Mordred in the chest with all his strength.

The boy looks at him now completely shocked, his lips dripping blood as he kneels before Arthur, both men dying. In those moments, Arthur sees the young druid again, the little boy Morgana had tried to save even if he was nothing to her. He can't see the traitor, her pawn, he can't see the knight he grew to love like a son and hoped to give the kingdom to after his passing, now they both are at death's mercy.

Mordred falls first, face down and the blood from his chest spreads on the ground around him. Her screams still echo around the field as she cuts down a man who tries to stop her. She's reaching the boy, abandons her sword and collapses next to Arthur who's still on his knees and his body finally starts to turn cold… his eyes blurry as Morgana mourns the death of the boy.

'No no, no!' she screams and her crystal green eyes are full of tears, in those moments, he can't see the sister he lost, the friend he abandoned or the woman he once loved and neglected, he can't see his enemy, he sees only a woman who mourns like a mother a child that never came from her womb.

She looks at him, full of blood, bewildered, lost and dying, the young man in her arms is gone but the man before her is a part of hers.

He's not the king as she never accepted him thus. He's not her lover, husband or friend as she once hoped and almost had him as. No, he lost all those roles a long time ago, he's not even her brother, she never accepted what gave her the right to the throne. He's Arthur, that brat, that insufferable young idiot of whom her dreams were full of. He's Arthur and he's hers.

She reaches for him the moment he falls and he collapses on her lap as she cradles his face against her own wounded body. He smiles up at her but his eyes are full of tears, like hers.

'You never became my queen as I thought you would, when we were children.' he whispers and she sighs and shakes her head. 'You never became my sister as we never accepted the truth,' he adds and his voice is cracked now, his skin becoming paler. She sobs and shakes her head again, her hand desperately pushes with her remaining strength at his open wound but it's in vain as she feels his warm blood soaking her dress from the wound the blade made on his back. 'You were always Morgana, just Morgana to me,' he adds and chokes in the first mouthful of blood and she whines and kisses his forehead, his golden hair is full of dirt and blood. She tries to take away the blood from his mouth and he catches her hand in his weak hold.

'Arthur…' she whispers finally and she hasn't addressed him in this simple way in so many years. It was all in vain, all of it, her pain and his own, her need for vengeance on someone that never actually hurt her. Only now she was able to see it, now that she knew the entire truth, now that she finally stopped being scared. She had been scared for so long, endless nights and sunless days and all that drove her to madness, to hostility and injustice and now it's all over and she's plainly left with nothing but the dying man in her arms, and that man was once her everything. 'I am so sorry, for everything, I am so sorry,' she finally whispers and her tears are falling upon his lips and he licks them with his blooded tongue, he smiles and breaks her heart.

Her own body turns colder, the blood from her wound is soaking her clothes by now, she feels dizzy and her magic has abandoned her, Emrys won, she lost everything. She looks around him but Arthur's hand on hers makes her look back at him.

'I am sorry too, for all the times- I didn't listen, the times I didn't see what was right there for me to accept. For the times I left you alone…' He gasps through his words and she shakes her head as more tears are running down her dirty face and she cries out in desperation. She tries to ignore his lips on her hand and she finally spots the man that represents both her destiny and doom.

She fights back the dizziness, the numbing pain, she can't feel her legs anymore, they've turned cold, she knows the grip of death is surrounding her, and she feels Arthur drifting away as well. They came in this world from the same father, they fought together and against each other, they ruled and conquered, they failed and fell, and now it's only fitting for them to go together.

Emrys is approaching and she can feel her stolen magic radiating through him. She can feel his pain as her own, she can feel the truth, and she's still mad at him, he used to be another man, he used to be her friend… He used to be Merlin, the man who comforted while lying to her, the man who she thought as a good friend until he poisoned her. The man who opened up the cage of the demons inside her.

Yet she's at his mercy, he's her only chance, not for herself, her soul is committed to the Old Gods, the Gods that will take care of her vices and virtues, of her actions and intentions and she's willingly giving up her soul to her Goddess and God, the Powerful Ones, the Ones that blessed her. However she's desperate for Arthur's soul, a soul that's reaching the Gods way too soon.

'Help me, Emrys… please…' she begs of him when he stands before her and Arthur's dying form, and Arthur finds the strength to rise his hand towards the man he once considered a servant, a friend and a companion.

'Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?' Emrys demands to know and his own voice is cracking. All these years, he had been trying to save Arthur, and for all these years she had been challenging him, now she had won and no, it was far from what she had wanted. Emrys' eyes are full of tears as he lowers his body above the Pendragons.

Morgana had succeeded to trap him in this elderly body for the rest of his life and she had broken his spirit and destroyed most of his powers with the transformation she forced upon him. The problem is, she now needs him to sustain enough magic to heal Arthur and she can't reverse the spell as Emrys stole her own magic forever. They shared the same desperation in their eyes.

'I'm cold…' Arthur chocks again through fresh blood that comes out of his lips and both Morgana and Emrys look at each other and she nods her head.

'I'm dying…' she almost explains to him while he sighs and feels Arthur's face with his hand.

'I can only reach the Isle… you're the High Priestess…' he explains back and she nods as she winces in pain, the arrow's peak is still within her body and burns her like fire.

'I'll be waiting there…' she whispers and he nods. 'You need to get him up to the lake… the rest will be taken care of from the Isle itself. And when he reaches the Other Side of the lake, I'll be there.' She adds and he shakes his head and sobs on his own.

'I wish I could save him…' Emrys whispers and Morgana sighs and nods.

'I wish you could too…' Morgana answers and Emrys looks back at her. 'But I can save him… in another way but still… I can save him, and he will be back, when the kingdom will need him once more.' She speaks through pain but Emrys looks at her with serious eyes, the kingdom, not Arthur's and not hers, _the_ kingdom, she neither accepts or denies what is Arthur's, and Emrys knows, Arthur has forgiven her, like she has forgiven him…

'Very well.' He speaks the two words that make Morgana exhale in relief. Emrys is ready to take the dying King from her arms but she holds him for one more precious moment, kisses his lips, for the first and last time in this life and finally gives him over to Emrys who says no words of goodbye.

He takes Arthur away, they have a long way to the Lake, and a longer preparation for Arthur to reach the other side. And she knows Emrys has enough magic to make it through the task, even if it will be the last thing he will do. She smiles as she finally feels blood filling her own mouth, chocking her, blood she shares with Arthur, blood that is the last to be spilled from their dynasty.

Aithusa's cry is heard from above and soon the beast lands with a thud on the ground by her side. She sniffs at Mordred's dead body and then approaches Morgana. The Sorceresses' eyes fill with new tears as the female dragon,- in a way her second child- affectionately touches her head against Morgana's weak outstretched hand.

'It's too late, my girl,' Morgana whispers but the dragon shakes her head.

'Not for the Priestess,' her feminine voice is deep, wise, suiting the creature even at its young draconian age and Morgana smiles and shakes her head. 'You're needed in Avalon, you're needed by Arthur.' Aithusa adds and Morgana looks at the dead body of her beloved Mordred. 'And you will reach Avalon as the High Priestess, you will heal yourself and you will heal Arthur as well. It's how the prophesies speak of you and him. Immortality awaits you, Morgana Le Fay.' The female Dragon adds and finally moves even closer for Morgana to wrap her arms around her neck.

'I can't move my legs,' Morgana whispers and the dragon wraps her own legs around the woman's body, it will be a difficult flight and Morgana's body is shivering with death creeping closer but she's used to it. Aithusa saved her countless times before.

'I made so many mistakes…' Morgana whispers as her mind is becoming more and more cloudy, her body shivers again and again as the Dragon holds her protectively within her grasp.

'And you made so many things right, Morgana, for your people, for me. We're all allowed to make mistakes…' the Dragon's voice is heard inside her head and she has no idea how long it is but she feels them touching down after a point.

She feels the magic around her as Aithusa lays her on the magical ground. She feels as if the ground itself thuds with powers within her body, she screams in pain as the arrow peak is pushed outside her body from the magic that heals her quickly. She screams again as her skin is closing around all the wounds. Aithusa watches silently and bows her head when two women approach.

Morgana is out of breath when two female forms take her hands and pull her up to her feet, she's surprised she's not feeling the pain anymore. Morgana gasps as she sees the two former Priestesses of the Isle.

'At last,' Morgause replies with a kind smile on her face, her eyes full of warmth for seeing her sister again.

'Welcome, daughter of the Goddess,' Nimueh adds and Morgana looks back but Aithusa is nowhere to be seen.

Time in Avalon works differently and Morgana knows what it means to feel the touch of the deceased…

'We had been waiting for you, Sister,' Morgause speaks in a soft voice as she keeps her hold on her hand, as Morgana looks at their intertwined hands she realizes she's not dressed in her blood-soaked black clothes anymore. Her white robes are keeping her warm and safe, her body is at peace. She looks behind Morgause and Nimueh and smiles as the once ruined place in her eyes is now bursting with life, dragons are flying high above. People in the windows of the castle are watching the arrival of the new Priestess of the Isle in her actual kingdom.

'He's on his way, your royal guest…' Nimueh whispers and Morgana finally turns around and sees the foggy lake. 'With his own arrival, the gates will close forever. Now that you're here and he's to be saved… Until he's needed again,' Nimueh adds as Morgana starts moving closer and closer to the lake until her feet get wet in the lake's water.

She waits, forever or for a few moments; she's not sure, but soon she sees the shadow of the little boat approaching…

Emrys succeeded to save Arthur's body, now the rest is up to her to save his soul.

* * *

><p>ok ok what you think guys? this was the first part, i promise the next is something you don't expect... please review and let me know? did i do justice to everyone? let out something? i hope you liked it<p>

remember, reviews keep writers going, writers like the rest of the fanbase keeps the ship sailing :)


	19. The Day We Fight Part 2 of 2 Arth T

Hello people! here is the new shot, part 2 for the fight of Camlann, I fixed everything, we're all good, we're all fine *moves back and forth with her hands tight at her back* we're all good my loves and the fight of Camlann is described here as it happened :P

Era: Arthurian AU

Rating: T

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The Day We Fight<p>

Morgana's eyes opened widely in the dimly lit chambers she shared with the King. The distant image of a boat with his corpse in made her shiver and stretch her hand for his body. The moment she felt the side of the bed vacant she shot up on the mattress.

The breath of relief she took in her lungs made her dizzy as she saw her husband very much alive, yet worried and stiff close to the window of their chamber, gazing outside in silence. He turned and looked at her and his sapphire eyes filled with concern.

'Morgana? You're alright?' he asked as he approached and she hugged him tightly, he responded to the hug and kissed her sweaty neck. 'It was a dream of significance? You want to talk about it?' he asked and she shook her head as she whispered his name against his neck. 'Maybe I should call for Merlin or Morgause, it would help to talk to them?' he asked again but she shook her head. She knew when to interpret her dreams as visions or overloads of worry in her subconscious.

'No, it was scary but completely inaccurate, it can't happen,' she finally whispered and Arthur sighed and kissed her forehead.

'Take it out of your system then, tell me about it.' He urged and she finally smiled at him, always willing to help, to make her vent.

'It was about Camlann,' she whispered and Arthur nodded, Camlann was hours away and they would be leaving in less than two hours for the battlefield. 'For some reason, there were no dragons to fight. Merlin was hiding who he was as Emrys. I don't know where the rest were but Mordred was grown and he wasn't our son, he killed you and you killed him. I wasn't your wife, I think I was your sister, but I tried to save you even though I hated you. I saw Aithusa taking me to Avalon, where Morgause and Nimueh were waiting and then Merlin helped you to the gates of the Isle so I could nurse you to health and keep you there until we were needed again…' Morgana described the main facts of the dream and Arthur smiled and kissed her lips.

'I knew we shouldn't have eaten that beef for dinner…. Too spicy, I couldn't sleep and you saw all those funny things.' He attempted for humor and succeeded as she chuckled and hugged him.

'It was terrifying to see you dying, Arthur,' she whispered and he nodded as he kissed her lips in a tender lock of lips.

'Yet you have seen it before and usually for things that are to happen, here the things you saw can't happen.' Arthur explained and she smiled and nodded in relief.

She wasn't sure why her inner self was so confused but things indeed were not as in her dream. Arthur had known of her magic for years before Uther's death. She had also told him about Merlin and he had accepted the warlock as more than a stupid servant.

The moment Uther was dead by a wound caused in a battle against Mercia. Arthur married Morgana and restored the magic in Camelot, showing to everyone of her kind that there is nothing to be feared with the Queen coming from the house LeFay of Cornwall and her sister as her basic councilor. Both Morgana and Morgause along Merlin were the main councilors in the round table regarding magic while Nimueh held her position as Religious leader in Avalon.

It was Merlin and Morgana who persuaded Arthur to let go of Kilgharrah from the depths of the castle and it was the beast who told them of Aithusa's egg. The quest had been successful and soon Morgana was becoming the Mistress of Aithusa while Merlin had become the Lord of Kilgharrah. Both dragons flew with their masters in every battle of Camelot, just like it was expected in a few hours.

However Morgana hadn't found her magical abilities an easy issue to deal with. Her visions as Seer and her fear while growing up as the ward in a country that condemned magic, the fear of Uther killing her under the charges of witchcraft had driven her away from Camelot in the heart. Her love for Arthur and the efforts of Merlin and later on of Morgause who found her after so many years, helped her to come around completely and not only fight back her fears of what would happen in case Arthur became like Uther, but also to help and finally become the Queen of the kingdom.

Her marriage with Arthur had brought only happiness across the land and within the castle. The two of them had grew up together, had bickered and challenged each other but at the end of the day it was her who pushed him to be a better man and king and it was him who held her in his arms after every nightmare and every burst of newfound levels of power. It was Merlin and Morgause who taught her to control her powers, but only Arthur had made her not fear it, not turn it into a force of destruction.

And soon after their first months as King and Queen, Morgana was with child and she was bringing Mordred to the world, a beautiful little boy who now was eight years old and took care of his little sister, Morgaine who had arrived four years after him.

Camelot was prosperous, an heir apparent already growing into boyhood, a princess with her mother's powers, both Camelot and Avalon were ensured.

Morgana finally sighed and smiled as she looked at Arthur's slightly aged, more matured face. She kissed his lips and hugged him. In a few hours he would be on his horse beneath her and she would be riding Aithusa before the cavalry. It was time for their final battle with Mercia and they knew it wouldn't be an easy one, it was a battle for the High Kingship and Gods help her, she wouldn't be going down to watch Camelot burn and her family slain.

'Tell me everything will be alright,' Morgana whispered and Arthur smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She had changed too, matured like good ale; she was so very beautiful, pale skin, green eyes that looked through souls, full lips and raven long hair in curls and waves like the deeper sea. She was the first woman he fell in love with and the woman he wanted before he could close his eyes forever, no matter how soon that could be.

Mercia had entered an alliance with the North and they both had opened the North-East border to the Saxons, an act completely infuriating by the rest of the kingdoms that held hope of Camelot becoming the first of them all. Now all smaller kingdoms had sent troops for Camelot to sustain the enemies, it wasn't just about the High Kingship for the Britons, it was about their very existence.

'It will be alright,' Arthur whispered reassuringly. He had spoken with Merlin and the warlock had promised him he would do his best to defend the Queen on her own Dragon. Morgana didn't need to know, she would start complaining about how she can take care of herself but he needed to be sure. 'But for now, you should rest.' He whispered and took her down on their bed in his arms. Morgana sighed and played with the cord on the front of his shirt.

'You haven't slept, have you?' she asked and he sighed.

'I couldn't,' he whispered casually, his eyes closed mostly so he could enjoy her familiar scent. She sighed and kissed the little bump of his throat.

'If I knew, I would have stayed up with you,' she whispered and he chuckled and kissed her hair.

'Morgana… you had been preparing with Aithusa, trying tactics with Merlin and Kilgharrah and taking care of our daughter since she knows mummy is going to be away and Gwen couldn't calm her down in any way. If you wanted to stay up with me, I would either hit your head so you could go unconscious or fuck you senseless so you could collapse from the exhaustion.' Arthur said and laughed as he felt her pushing him on his back while she moved above him, with one flicker of her eyes, his clothes were gone, with her hands supporting herself against his chest she gridded her body against him and with another amber flicker, her own nightgown was gone, Arthur's hands were quickly covering her breasts.

…

The court was full of people, the ones who stood behind to hold the castle were dressed in their formal clothes. Morgause would take care of Morgana's place while Gaius would take care of the paperwork and affairs with the lesser kingdoms regarding the information from the battlefield. Freya, Merlin's girlfriend would guard the royals with her powers and before everyone else she would guard the Prince and Princess from possible threats, while lady Guinevere would take care of the children in a more maternal way.

'My King, my Queen,' Merlin bowed first before the entire council and court that was there to bid farewell to the fighters. The troops were already camping in the borderline of Camelot with Mercia, in the field of Camlann, the sun needed hours to come up in the sky and the moment they'd be there, they would have the final meeting and then they would wait for Mercia to start the fight.

'Merlin…' Morgana acknowledged her friend and helper in magic. He smiled and nodded, it was almost funny for them to act so formal around each other. 'I believe They are ready…?' she asked and Merlin nodded his head. Both dragons lived far away on their own but Merlin had informed Kilgharrah and he had passed the order to Aithusa too, they would be in the borderline at the first break of dawn.

Arthur with his turn looked at his main military chiefs. Sir Lancelot was the head of the cavalry. Sir Gwaine took care of the archers. Sir Leon was the general of the main troop of the infantry while Percival and Elyan took care of the sidelines. All his knights nodded without him asking if everything was ready. He then looked at Morgana, he was dressed in armor already but she had chosen only the pieces that would keep her middle section safe so she wouldn't have to ride with it on until the borderline.

Morgause moved closer to the royals and the two sisters hugged tightly as one had to remain behind and the other to fight for power and country.

'Take care of my children, Morgause,' Morgana whispered and Morgause nodded with a smile and kissed her sister's cheek. They had missed years from each other's lives and now they were to be separated once more.

'I will with my life, sister, go and conquer,' Morgause whispered and her warm brown eyes looked at her sister with unshed tears in them. Morgana smiled and nodded as her sister gave her the Old Religion's blessing, before she could face Arthur.

'Morgause,' Arthur said soberly and Morgause smiled and nodded as she slightly bowed to him.

'I wish for our victory, Arthur,' Morgause said honestly, she was one of the few among the castle that had the privilege to call him by his name, Morgana's sister was family to him as well.

They both moved close to Guinevere who smiled at them and bowed as she held the little hands of their children. Guinevere was Morgana's best friend and after her marriage with Sir Lancelot, she became the main made of the children, Morgana could trust her son and daughter only to her best friend.

Both children seemed grumpy and awaken before their time and Morgaine still clutched at her stuffed toy dragon Merlin had given her two years ago, her crystal green eyes were full of tears while Mordred tried to hold it together before his parents. Arthur was the first who knelt before his children and looked at them with a smile on his face while they stood so little and young before him, dressed as royals, in a position no child wished to be at that moment.

'Mordred,' Arthur started and looked at his boy, his own eyes looking back at him while raven hair of his mother framed his young face. 'I need you to take care of your sister, the court and our people.' Arthur started and Mordred nodded, 'And if someone tries to fool you into taking the throne,' Arthur went on and Mordred grinned, knowing what was to follow. 'Let Gaius know so he can slip him a potion that will make them fart all night long.' Arthur added and everyone in the court chuckled and smiled as the children giggled, Morgana shook her head with a smile as Gaius bowed in obedience with a smile of his own. Arthur then looked at Morgaine.

'My beautiful daughter,' Arthur whispered and the girl moved forward while she held her brother's hand. 'You will take care of aunt Morgause, Aunt Gwen and Freya and all the magical people of the court as you stand in your mother's shoes.' Arthur told her and Morgaine sighed and glanced at her mum before she could look back at her father.

'Will mummy ride on her white dragon, daddy?' she asked with her girly voice high-pitched from the tears and Arthur smiled.

'She will be like the goddess of war, and she will help me conquer the enemies.' Arthur reassured his girl and she smiled and nodded. Morgana knelt before their children as well and took Morgaine in her arms in a tight embrace.

'I want you to be good children for us and good Princes for the court. No mischief, no bickering, no disobedience to aunt Morgause and aunt Gwen,' Morgana whispered, out of her and her husband, she was the one who always tried to keep them in check. She fought back the tears as she glanced at Morgause and Guinevere from above her daughter's shoulder and both women nodded, she knew they would give their life for her children. She then hugged Mordred tightly in her arms while Morgaine clutched at her side.

'Take care of everyone,' she whispered and the boy nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. In her dream, he hadn't been her blood but she had felt him in her womb for months in reality, had spent hours of agony to bring him into the world and years of taking care of him to be a great king one day. Mordred Pendragon was her son and Morgaine would make her as proud.

'I will, mother, I promise,' he said as they broke their hug and he bowed at her as she straightened up next to her husband who too, stood back on his feet. Morgaine was the first to bow to her parents and then everyone else followed around the court.

Arthur and Morgana nodded and moved close to their horses, mounted and raised their arms in salute as they started for the gates of the massive castle, their generals followed for the road to the borderline.

The ride to Camlann lasted about two hours at full speed and soon they were reaching the huge camp of crimson tent and soldiers that were getting ready for battle. The moment the horses of the leaders arrived the soldiers made way and bowed to the King, the Dragon Lords and the leaders of the army.

They dismounted and moved to the royal tent where more lesser generals were waiting to give reports along the informers of the other side who gave them the final words from their enemies. Everyone moved around the table with the huge map of the battlefield. Arthur stood on the head of it with Morgana, Merlin be her left while Lancelot and Leon by Arthur's right.

'The cavalry will move first, cut down as many as possible. The main troops of the infantry will follow along the sidelines.' Arthur spoke as he showed with his finger on the map. 'However, right before our cavalry starts, I need the archers to advance. They will come with force and the middle ground is narrow, but the archers' attack will halt them by a few seconds…' Arthur went on and looked at his left at his wife and their best friend. 'At those seconds, you two will advance. They will have catapults and archers of their own for you exclusively but I trust you and the Dragons to take care of them, the Saxons haven't seen the Dragons before and I want a spectacle for their last day on this land.' Arthur said in a serious voice and both Morgana and Merlin nodded their heads as they smiled at each other.

'To sum up, first the archers, then the Dragons, the cavalry and finally the infantry. The moment the archers will start to fire at will, I need them to aim slow enough not to hit our Dragons but high enough not to hit at our cavalry… It would be terrible if I ended up dead by an arrow of our own.' Arthur said and the men around the table chuckled and nodded, only Morgana remained stoic. Her dream and the nerves before the battle didn't allow her to share the spirit of his husband's possible death. Arthur noticed her sober face and finally looked at the men around him.

'Take care of your heads, your necks and asses, I will spend no tax money for your burials… and your girlfriends are waiting for you to go back so they can put a ring around your fingers. May the gods, old and new, protect you.' Arthur said and everyone smiled and pressed their hands in fists to hit against their chainmail.

'Long live the King,' they said in unison before they could bow and leave, Merlin smiled and winked at both royals as he exited the tent last, leaving Arthur and Morgana on their own.

'You always found my jokes a bit cold,' Arthur said softly and she sighed and shook her head. 'I know… but I already promised it will be alright.' Arthur added and she finally smiled, he wanted to make her feel better and he was trying despite his own fears. She finally smiled and took his gloved hand.

'Care to help me put on my armor? Like always?' she asked and he grinned and nodded eagerly as they moved in the part of the tent that served as their bedroom, her armor was already set to be used on the bed.

Arthur took the main piece that concealed her chest and shoulders and smiled as she let him bind the cords on the sides. The pieces of the shoulder blades were engraved with dragon wings. He then pushed her against his own body and kissed her neck while he brought the small piece that would keep her thighs and knees protected while it fitted the other two pieces. The armor makers had needed weeks to make the perfect armor for a woman who would ride a dragon with the needed flexibility and protection.

Morgana caught her hair in a bun with some movements Arthur could never follow for all this hair to get in a single bun and he secured it with a piece of silver jewelry Morgause had crafted on her own for her little sister, it symbolized Aithusa's head holding the hair with her jaws while the upper part represented a crown for Morgana to show her position.

'And my Lady's sword,' Arthur said as he took the sword from the bed and gave it to her to put in its holster around the waist, provided by the middle part.

'How do I look?' she asked and he grinned.

'As hot as your dragon's fire.' Arthur replied and she chuckled.

'Cheeky,' she laughed and he shrugged before they could move close to each other. Her hands moving to his shoulders and hair while his own wrapped around her smaller back, their lips locked in a kiss. They were abruptly interrupted when Merlin burst in the tent in a hurry.

'Merlin… will you ever learn to ask for permeation before entering?' Arthur asked as the warlock's ears turned read before the royal's passionate kiss.

'I… sorry,' he said with an awkward laugh and Morgana smirked at his uncomfortable state. 'I just wanted to say that Nimueh just arrived,' he finally said and Morgana smiled, of course the High Priestess would come to bless their side before the battle. Arthur smiled as well but looked at Merlin sternly.

'Is she dying?' he asked and Merlin frowned but shook his head. 'Then your intrusion here is still inexcusable…' he concluded and Morgana chuckled.

'I had to inform Morgana of her ancestor's arrival, your bratness just happens to share the tent with her Majesty.' Merlin retorted and Arthur looked around him frantically to grip something and throw at his friend but Morgana laughed and stopped her husband.

'OK, Merlin, we'll be out in a moment.' Morgana finally said while Arthur still searched for something with his eyes and finally glared at Merlin's retreating form.

'I can still order your head on a plate!' he screamed while Merlin's laugh followed his words.

'I can still order my dragon to burn _your_ little empty head…' he called back and Arthur growled while Morgana chuckled and shook her own head.

'We should go and greet her.' she said softly and Arthur smiled and nodded. Camelot prospered because both Christians and Worshipers of the Blessed as they were called co-existed around the country, it had been the only way for the religious massacres to stop during Uther's reign.

The two moved outside the tent and everyone had almost finished with the preparation, at the end of the camp the Infantry was almost completely shaped while the Cavalry was moving in the first line, the Archers could be seen as well.

Arthur and Morgana stood before the small team of women who approached slowly, Nimueh leading the way. Arthur nodded respectfully while Morgana fully bowed to the woman whose one day she would take the position of. Nimueh smiled at Morgana and nodded at Arthur, she also smiled at Merlin who nodded and bowed as well. The Christian leaders stood by her side, eyeing the women suspiciously, the religious leaders co-existed under the orders of the Pendragons but that didn't mean they liked each other.

'Mother,' Morgana addressed the woman with the formal title every Priestess used to the High Priestess, Queen or not, Morgana remained bowed before Nimueh in respect, they didn't share the same blood but they shared the same power within their veins.

'Daughter of the Goddess, Dragon Mother and Queen of humans.' Nimueh acknowledged with respect and helped Morgana on her feet. She then looked at Merlin and the rest of the men. 'Sons of humans, Dragon Lord and King of them all.' She added and the men nodded in respect, devotees or not. 'May the battle end with you victorious in the blood of our enemies, may the day end with joyous laughter and a feast. May this day be remembered as the Pendragon day.' The woman finally wished and everyone nodded while Morgana smiled. Nimueh allowed for Morgana to kiss her hand, Arthur followed and then Merlin. After her, the Christian priest had his turn in blessings and greetings with the King and the two Dragon Lords by his sides.

The blessings were over and the leaders of the army moved to the horses, Arthur remained between them and Merlin and Morgana who stood behind. Arthur first hugged Merlin in a silent hug between men and Arthur patted the warlock's back, Merlin still looked weird in his own Dragon armor, even after years.

'Good luck, Sire…' Merlin said and Arthur smiled.

'Be careful,' Arthur only said and the men knew he meant both for Merlin himself and the Queen. Arthur then looked at Morgana, his best friend, wife and mother of his children. He hugged her and kissed her lips with her face framed in his gloved hands.

'Some say the world will end in Fire,' he whispered to her his favorite line from an old poem.

'Some say in Ice.' Morgana added and glanced at the huge mass the Lothians and Mercians created along the Saxons, representing the northern parts, where Ice was constant.

'Take care of yourself.' He added and she smiled and kissed his lips before everyone.

'You too,' she added and Arthur was ready to say more but she stopped him with her own gloved finger against his lips. 'Don't say it, you will tell me when we're victorious.' She whispered and he nodded, moved a step back and bowed his head as she bowed back at him. She had been the ward of Camelot but Morgause and she had held the power of Cornwall from their father's side. Avalon was marking them as daughters of the Gods from Viviene, she was as royal as Arthur himself even without the marriage to him, yet she was the Mother of the Heirs, the Queen and if that battle was a success, she would automatically become the High Queen.

The king left the Dragon Lords behind as he mounted up on his horse and led his leaders across the field, each reaching his respective part of the army. Arthur moved on the front with two men holding both the crimson and golden dragon with the crown on its head along the white black crest of a triquetra with two dragon heads looking at the east and west.

'Men of Camelot and the rest of the Kingdoms.' He called out with his powerful voice, thousands of eyes looking at him. 'Today, we fight for our lands, not for crowns, not for crests. We fight for our families, our people, our loved ones! We fight for all the kingdoms, for all the land. We fight for Albion!' he shouted and the men around the field made the earth shake with their battle cry. The Infantry started smacking their weapons against their shields while the horns from across the field were heard.

A thudding sound started and everyone looked at the other side. The enemies' cavalry had started the advance. Arthur could pinpoint a massive man, Lot, Cenred and two men with furs and black flags in their hands, Saxons watching by Lot's side on a small hill above the enemy army.

'FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION!' Arthur screamed again and this time the sound of his armies echoed across the field even if the cavalry of the Black Races approached. Everyone braced their selves and soon the newly risen sun was shadowed by the hundreds arrows that flew in the air from their side. The first line of the cavalry collapsed in a mass of dying horses and men and before anyone could react from either side two cries of beasts that few people had seen were heard, followed by two massive shadows high above.

A white and a grey dragon flew in distance, Arthur smiled as he saw the beasts and could barely make the figures on each rider. Silver and golden armor, a man and a woman with their Dragons against the races of the north, Fire against Ice.

The first advance of the dragons was synchronized like the dance of Gods. First Kilgharrah made the dive with Melrin perched on the scales of his back and then Morgana led Aithusa down as well. Arthur watched almost with fascination as the white beast spread fire and his Queen clad in silver cried out in the ecstasy of the battle. The same cry was shared by everyone in their army as for many, it was the first time they were seeing the Dragons in action.

Soon it was the time for the arrows of the other side and even if Arthur's cavalry started its own advance with Lancelot on the lead, Arthur remained for a second to watch Morgana gaining altitude.

'THE CATAPULTS!' Leon screamed and Arthur looked back down across the horizon. The first huge rocks were thrown and one missed Kilgharrah by some feet while Aithusa breathed more fire towards one, successfully cutting down its force. The two dragons seemed to reach each other and Arthur was certain their riders were making sure they were both fine. Arthur looked back at his army and finally advanced. He had to focus on his own part.

'Merlin!' Morgana called out as the Dragons flew close to each other with their heads watching the enemies.

'I'm fine, so much for taking care of you!' Merlin called out and Morgana laughed.

'I'm sorry, my Lord but I am as capable as you are with my dragon, and less clumsy than you.' Morgana laughed and Kilgharrah looked at her with the corner of his eye.

'She's right, young warlock,' the Dragon confirmed and Merlin only shook his head as Aithusa laughed.

'Morgana…' the female dragon urged and the Queen nodded.

'The falcon formation while our cavalry is moving.' Morgana offered and Merlin nodded. They dived lower and after avoiding the catapults as the arrows were threatening the riders and not the hard scaled dragons, they advanced right behind the cavalry of the enemy.

Kilgharrah breathed fire towards the horses and Aithusa towards the Infantry. The barren ground below caught fire immediately and soon the two parts of the army were separated horizontally, trapping the cavalry between fire and Camelot's army. The Dragons quickly moved higher again as the archers from both sides fired at will for the enemies to kill the riders of the Dragons and the Camelot archers to finish the Infantry that now remained separated from their main defense.

'I hate those—catapults, damn it!' Morgana screamed in fury as Aithusa screamed in pain, a chunk of rock had smashed the dragon's front leg. 'Aithusa!' she screamed as she heard her dragon growling in pain.

'I'm fine,' Aihtusa replied and Kilgharrah growled in fury and moved towards the catapults with Merlin as aggravated. Two more catapults were set on fire and Morgana smiled as she looked at her dragon who advanced for the fourth. 'Someone is _way_ too aggressive for a harmed leg…' Morgana commented above the battle noises and the fire and Aithusa groaned.

'Oh shut up or I'll throw you off my back right now.' Aithusa commanded the Queen and the woman laughed and nodded. Kilgharrah and Merlin had a more bickering-to-no-end relationship with each other that many times led to Merlin flat ordering the male dragon but Morgana had developed a friendship with her own Dragon, that involved even teasing and fun.

'That would be treason, Auithusa,' Morgana said with a smirk and Dragon actually let her body fall for a moment to make the Queen yelp and laugh, even in those times they couldn't stop it.

'And what prison would hold me?' Aithusa wondered as she looked at Morgana with affection, their bond unbreakable.

The Queen smiled and then looked down below in her try to spot Arthur but by now the smoke from the fires and the dirt of the ground were rising along the screams and metal noises from the battle. It was impossible to spot him, her eyes turned amber and she exhaled in relief, he was alive down there and fighting.

Aithusa and Kilgharrah advanced for the final two catapults and set them on fire even if they almost both lost balance with Morgana and Merlin struggling to stay on their dragons.

'That was close…' Merlin commented as Kilgharrah and Aithusa flew side by side, circling the enemy in their try to find the new target through the smoke and fire.

'I have two children back in Camelot so lets be careful.' Morgana called out to both dragons and Merlin laughed while Kilgharrah looked at Aithusa. Morgana caught the look while Merlin seemed oblivious, as any man. 'What?' she asked and Aithusa shook her massive head as she observed the battlefield bellow them. 'What? I command you as your lord to tell me,' Morgana added and Aithusa groaned.

'Don't play that card to me, young Queen!' Aithusa said outraged while Merlin finally caught on and looked at the Dragons in confusion.

'You have two little ones, Queen Morgana but we have an egg back in our own nest so don't worry, we want both to return,' Kilgharrah said and both Merlin and Morgana looked aghast at each other.

'Another dragon?' Morgana asked but they had to interrupt their talk as more arrows flew their way from a small opening the smoke had made. The dragons concealed their lords and even if Aithusa wished to fly across the field Morgana urged her to go back to Kilgharrah and Merlin.

'And as we have seen in the future, it will be one of your children that will lead her to battle while the other will take care of Magic.'

Mordred.

'That's glorious news!' Morgana exclaimed and almost ignored the new collision of metal as Camelot's cavalry had finally finished the horsemen of the enemies and now along with the infantry was advancing against the remaining enemies.

'It would be even more glorious if we finally stopped the talk and finished the job here…' Aithusa finally shouted and everyone sobered up and nodded as the two dragons flew away from each other and flew behind Camelot's army to gain speed.

Arthur had seen the dragons hovering above, once or twice avoiding arrows but he wasn't sure why they stood so close. They had done their job by separating the Saxon army into parts and the catapults were burning like Yule logs but they should have retreated until the final advance and only now they were moving away.

He was full of blood on his armor and clothes, his eyes burnt by the smoke and his horse was huffing in frenzy but he kept cutting down his enemies while Leon and Lancelot had joined him. He couldn't see Cenred or Lot anymore and he could only hope they were dead.

'Form again!' he called out as he looked back and saw the two dragons approaching with speed. 'Right after the dragons, we strike for the end of it.' He called out to both Leon and Lancelot who nodded and screamed the order to be passed.

He felt his hair ruffled as the wings of the dragons flapped right above them and breathed fire the moment they were right after the Camelot army. The fire spread like a wave of heat and destruction and the moment the dragons finished their ride up to the archers of the Saxons and gained height again, Arthur advanced with his army striking down the remaining men who started to scatter after the continuous strikes by fire and blood.

Morgana laughed and cheered as she heard the drums and horn sounds of Camelot's army signaling the end of the battle. The cry of joy followed from bellow and soon both Kilgharrah and Aithusa were firing breath in the air to show to everyone across the field that it was over. 'We made it,' Morgana whispered and Aithusa smiled as the two dragons lowered again for the landing close to the end of the battle. Morgana was already searching for the white horse and her husband. Her eyes filled with tears of relief the moment she spotted him next to Leon and Lancelot.

The Dragons landed as carefully as possible and Morgana dismounted quickly and moved close to Aithusa's leg while she heard the tramping from the approaching horses.

'It's nothing much, Morgana, Merlin will help, go to Arthur,' Aithusa advised and Morgana looked at the sapphire eyes of her dragon. Aithusa nodded and actually pushed her away with her large head and a smile, Merlin grinned and gave a tiny bow to her as she rushed close to the men approaching on the horses.

'My High Queen,' he offered and she laughed in happiness as she hugged her friend tightly.

'Councilor of the High Table.' She offered and he laughed as well. 'I think now it's time to marry Freya… now that you're promoted.' Morgana added and Merlin blushed and chuckled, he was as sweaty, tired and fire kissed but he was as happy as her and the rest of Camelot.

'Uhmm, I'll go and heal Aithusa now..' he said all red on the face and Morgana laughed and nodded as she left the two Dragons and the first Dragon Lord behind her to reach her husband.

Arthur dismounted from his stallion and rushed close to his queen, engulfing her in a strong embrace that had her off her feet and kissing her passionately with his dirty hand buried in her unmade bun of hair.

'I love you,' he whispered as they broke their kiss and Morgana could see the arrow wound on his elbow, she had noticed the little limp he had as he rushed close to her and there were several cuts on his face under the blood and dirt but to her, he was her everything.

'I love you too,' Morgana replied and they kissed again. 'My Arthur, High King of the Britons,' she whispered when the kiss was broken and he grinned his boyish grin at her, the one that always made her melt.

'My Morgana, High Queen of the Britons, Dragon Mother and Blessed Daughter of the Goddess.' Arthur gave all her titles and Morgana laughed in his arms and kissed him once again, a kiss full of passion, love and need.

'I told you it would be alright,' Arthur whispered when the kiss was broken, reminding her of that nightmare the previous night, Morgana could only smile and nod as the memory of the inaccuracies in that dream had already faded away from her mind.

It had been only a nightmare.

* * *

><p>what you think guys? I hope you liked it, I just wanted to fix everything in some way :D what u think guys? we got a good king, two dragon lords, armies fights, dragons :D let me know :D<p> 


	20. The Death Song of Morgana Pendragon AU K

5x03 was honestly the most boring 43 minutes of my life... and of course the two Pendragons couldn't even mention the other living member of their sweet destroyed family... the member who by the way killed the Father and hunts down the Son because of their issues... but, not a word...

This is a missing scene we SHOULD have while night was falling upon Camelot...

Era: Arthurian, au

Rating: K+

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The Death Song of Morgana Pendragon<p>

Morgana's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she sat on the bed of straw she had made. Aithusa stood by her side, alert just like Morgana herself.

Her blood was hamming like never before. She could feels His presence, just like she had felt his death and now he was back among them in this world.

Someone had opened the gates to the spirit world and had looked back... Someone had dragged Uther in this world. And she only had to wait for him…

She tried for hours to calm herself while waiting, the temporary shelter she had found was nothing much but a small house of people who had abandoned it. Aithusa needed a shelter and so did Morgana, her back was still healing from the stabbing wound even if she had done her best for the trauma with her magic. Her heart dropped at the memory of Mordred betraying her, her teeth clenched in fury.

Suddenly a vase from behind her fell on the floor, smashing into pieces, Morgana smiled as she turned around. Aithusa was more alarmed and growled at something in the corner of the little house. Morgana hadn't seen him in so many years, but he was the reason she had turned out so cruel… so hateful as Arthur had said… Arthur, the same blood of the tyrant that condemned her kind.

Another vase fell and then a plate and a chair fell on the floor, Morgana smirked as she waved her hand three times and her eyes turned amber. A moment later she could see Uther Pendragon staring at her no more than three feet from where she stood.

'Your ghost tricks can't scare the High Priestess, Pendragon,' Morgana said coldly and glared at him just as he glared back at her, she never expected him to come haunt her nor come and ask for forgiveness, he was a Pendragon, a cruel heart and a tyrant who condemned his wife and both children.

'Morgana…' Uther said and Morgana refused to let her body shiver at the sound of his voice in her name.

'Who brought you back?' Morgana asked calmly and Uther kept staring at her for a moment before he could answer.

'Arthur,' he simply replied with the name she loved a long time ago.

'He used magic…' she whispered angrily… the hypocrite, the clueless idiot, the snake.

'You killed me,' Uther stated first and Morgana actually smirked at him like she had never openly had before.

'Someone had to, eventually,' she replied angrily and now Uther seemed if not softer, calmer.

'You killed me the day you betrayed me and Arthur…' Uther added and Morgana laughed, bitterly and cold.

'You mean the day I defended my birthright.' Morgana deflected and Uther looked at her with sad eyes, she wanted to kill him all over again, painfully as he deserved for the pity she saw in his eyes.

'You're a woman…' he tried to take down her reasoning.

'I'm older than him!' she screamed back at him and now it was her fury that made a vase on her right to smash into pieces. 'And he was born of magic, he wasn't to be born at all!' she screamed more and her voice broke as she did her best to calm herself, it had been years and she had to vent, at the same time, all this shouldn't affect her anymore, she was stronger than that…

'Morgana…' Uther tried again and Morgana this time looked at him. 'I could never recognize you… I could never accept you… Yes, you were older but I had to have a son… I had to keep away your birthright… Your mother was a sorceress and more or less I had suspected so… I knew what you'd become, I couldn't let you become the Queen when you also had magic... But I loved you and I wanted my daughter close to me…' Uther said and each sentence was a twist of the knife in her heart.

'You knew…' she whispered and Uther nodded.

'I knew and I hoped to keep you away from the triggering of all this, I hoped you'd stay away from Morgause but… Look what you've done, and all this because of me. I should have kept you away from the castle. I should have kept you away from Arthur…' Uther added and now his voice was cold. Morgana laughed as coldly.

'Of course…you should have banished me like you did with Morgause and I guess you did with my mother as well while she was to have me… Or better you should have hunt me down like you did with Nimueh… like your son is doing with my kind… It pains you to know I'm all that you hated and feared, you're scared to know that a snap of my fingers is enough for your precious boy to fall dead before my knees!' Morgana shouted the plain truth and Uther watched her unable to say a word.

'Everyone tells me that I look more and more like you, that Gorlois would be ashamed of who I became but you know, Uther… They're wrong, because I'm a thousand times stronger than you, you didn't send me away and you didn't kill me but I, unlike you will cut down each and every one of my enemies until I have the throne…' Morgana was seething but kept her voice cold, calculated, she was done showing emotion, she was done feeling the pain, she was there only to cause pain.

'And you also know that I should wear the armor and Arthur the gown… You've seen how he's been ruling this land… MY LAND! You've seen him marrying that servant, the servant who after three years of marriage hasn't given an heir… Common men are knights, and you know Emrys larks close to Arthur… You and your son have been hunting my kind for years… Yet Emrys is within the castle… in the heart of the kingdom… while I spent two long years in darkness because of your boy!' Morgana went on and she felt sickly satisfied to see Uther's acceptance of her words. Yes, she was just like him indeed. She moved the few step close to the man she hated so much and stood before him. Aithusa flapped her wings in anger but both Pendragons ignored the dragon.

'But do not worry, _Father_… I will make sure your son is cut down by my hand even if that is the last thing I'll do myself. I had promised you you'll see Arthur die by my hand and I'm a woman of my word. You told me once that I always challenged you…. Yet you bended, broke before my actions, died as a broken shell and even at your dying moments, you didn't have the courage to mention my name… Now let's see for how long my dear brother will hold until he kneels before me like you knelt. Let's see who will go first… me to meet my sister or him to meet his sweet Lady mother?' Morgana asked and Uther's eyes darkened with fury, he tried to raise his hand to attack her but Morgana raised her own and the attack stopped quickly.

'I'm not your ward anymore… not the girl you gripped by the neck, not the girl you threw in the dungeons. Not the sweet ward you terrorized. I'm done being terrified by you or what is left of you.' Morgana said soberly and Uther made a step back, watching her from head to toe.

'I knew you'd had magic yet I kept you by my side, I knew you'd be different and a trouble from the beginning yet I loved you so much… Arthur has indeed failed me,' Uther started and Morgana felt a wild satisfaction raising within her. 'Yet you should have remained by his side… you should have kept him focused and grounded, challenged and wise… Like you used to do with him in the past… But you chose to turn against Arthur, who always cared for you, always tried to protect you… And now both my children are lost… One with all the wrong choices, the other with all the wrong actions… And you're both desperate and unhappy and away from each other…You two failed me as much as I failed you, obviously…' Uther finally concluded and Morgana wished she could mock his words, snort or laugh but a lump had raised in her throat, chocking her.

'Go back to your castle, Uther, go back where we belong and try fix your son's wrongdoings for I have nothing to fix from my actions. You knew I would be of magic, you knew I'd become like you, you knew I belonged in Camelot and I swear in my mother's bones, to Camelot I will return and take what is mine by fire and blood,' Morgana finally commanded him, before he could say more, before he could make her feel more, before it was too late for her fragile heart.

Uther was ready to say more, to stop her and use the powers his state of being had from the spiritual world but Morgana waved her hand again and banished him back where the Caller of his spirit were. She had the power to send him back where he belonged but it wasn't her business to deal with, Arthur had called him and obviously Uther wasn't happy with her brother… Emrys should find a way… or maybe Uther would actually do something right like kill Guinevere and some knights… if she had to suffer Uther's presence then everyone in Camelot had to feel their "beloved" former king as well…

Uther's presence lingered for a few more moments in which Aithusa leaned her head close to Morgana and the sorceress patted the head of the white dragon as more plates fell on the floor and the small fire Aithusa had created in the fireplace extinguished with a rush of air.

'I love you, my daughter,' his voice whispered in her ear as his presence slipped away from the force of her spell and Morgana bit on her lip until she drew blood as to stop the tears.

No, he wouldn't affect her anymore, she wasn't going to cringe for anyone, not even the man who brought her to her knees more times than not, she wouldn't cry and she wouldn't feel, she wouldn't pause and rethink, calculate and analyze. She was beyond that point, she did all those things while in that dark pit for two years…

Uther had known, he had declined her once again, he had kept her down once again, his cruel honesty had finally killed her and every tiny bit of remorse and regret she still had inside. He had chose Arthur over her once again and no it didn't hurt, it didn't hurt because the memory of his pain when he died now felt like a happy memory…

Now she would keep her word. Arthur would fall because of her, Camelot would either become hers or ruins, every traitor would pay with their blood and all of them would taste the fire of her dragon while she would take what is rightfully hers.

From Arthur to Mordred, everyone would taste her wrath.

* * *

><p>what you think guys? was it good? was it what the two Pendragons should have talked about? I just need to have Morgana as an actual individual in that fuckery of a show and not just the reason for us to swing around our swords like morons... is it too much to ask? Uther hadn't said a word while dying, shouldn't he had said a word now?<p> 


	21. That One Time Arth AU M

Hello everyone! here is another au shot that should have happened somewhere in the start-middle of season 3, requested by Emily9155, I hope you all like it :)

Era: Arthurian AU

Rating: M

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>That One Time<p>

It's been weeks, and she's exiting the castle every once in a while to go God knows where, and his skin crawls with worry and fear about her, at first, by now, his skin crawls with fury.

He knows, with a pang of guilt, that if it was two years ago, he wouldn't have cared, he wouldn't even have noticed, but after searching for an entire year to find her, after that year with the burden of the failure to protect her hunted him, he notices, he cares, he wants to know.

She's moving out of the castle at nights, away from the court and even away from the lower parts of the city. He tried once or twice to follow her but she made it to escape even if one moment he had her in his eyesight, the next she had disappeared like a fairy. She always returned however, she always seemed much happier after her return, her smiles were radiant the next day at breakfast, she even smiled at servants and peasants during the day, something she hadn't been able to do at the first weeks after her return.

She looks happy and determined and at ease, and if it wasn't for his madness over where she had been the previous night, he would have been happy for her, relieved to know she's recovering from that year abducted and away from Camelot, but he's not the reason of her happiness, her nightly disappearances are the reason and he's mad at her.

His eyes are following her every move under the moonlight for yet another night that she had disappeared from the castle. Dawn will be breaking soon and he's done watching her in and out of the castle like a thief, he will have a talk with her and they'll be done, she's forbidden to meet whoever she's meeting out there, no matter how happy he makes her.

Morgana smiles down at her wrist as the bracelet gives her strength to keep up with her plans. She wants Uther dead and she will have him that way no matter what. Every time she sees her sister she takes strength in her presence and words of encouragement. Morgause loves and cares for her like no one else anymore, she's her sister and the only person she can have in her life.

'Morgana,' her name in the familiar voice makes her gasp as she turns around and sees Arthur moving close to her in the corridor, damn him, she was so close to her bedroom, what was he doing up at that late hour? She knew her cloak's end was muddy so she wouldn't be able to lie about being somewhere in the court. 'What are you doing at such late hour?' he asked and she internally frowned at his tone, a tone he had never used with her ever since he had tried to stop her from her delirious try to stop him from going to the Questing Beast, back when she cared.

'I… I couldn't sleep so I went for a long walk to the outskirts of the city, you know, close to the field we used to picnic.' She offers and Arthur clenches his hands into fists, so that's why he was losing her every time, the houses at the outskirts were formed in a kind of maze and it was easy to hide down there, he remembered that from their years playing hide and seek with the Guard who tried to find them and bring them back to the castle. 'What are you doing up so late?' Morgana asked with her turn and Arthur remained to look at her with dark eyes, she didn't like it.

'I couldn't sleep so I went to my room's window and watched you sneaking out of the castle like you've been doing for weeks now.' Arthur said flatly and Morgana's heart jumped a beat as she looked at him, her mind racing along her heart after his words. She finally frowned, her eyes mocking, if she couldn't deflect his clear words, she would mock them.

'What are you talking about?' she asked with her head slightly on the side and that did it for the young Prince. He was grasping at her elbow and dragging her in her own chambers forcefully while she fought to yank herself free. This was the first time he was using such force with her and even if she hated to admit it, she feared his reaction since she could use no magic against him.

He opened the door, moved inside with Morgana struggling not to trip on him or her dress while he dragged her behind him and when she was inside the chambers, he shut the door closed and faced her furious eyes.

'I demand to know what this is all about, Arthur!' Morgana shouted now that the thick door of her chamber could conceal their quarrel.

'I demand to know what you've been doing outside the castle in all the times you left, Morgana!' he answered back with his own command and Morgana huffed and unfastened her cloak, throwing it away carelessly before she could face him in her crimson red dress.

'I am going out to have some fresh air, alright?' she started lying. 'Ever since my abduction and my year locked up in cells and tiny tents and wherever they were locking me up in, I can't stand small places and yes the room is not small but I can't stay in the nights between walls, it brings back memories.' She continued with her lies and made sure her voice broke and her eyes lowered to the ground.

'You're lying,' Arthur replied and she looked up at him with actually shocked eyes. 'I know you, Morgana. I know when you're lying, I've learnt you like the back of my hand ever since we were children. This act works with my father and Gaius but not with me. And even if you meant it, why not have an escort if you were so scared? Why not have me with you to make sure you're alright? And why every time you return you look so… so happy with whatever you're doing out there or whoever you meet in the middle of the night?' Arthur asked and Morgana was left to look at him in paralyzing shock.

At first, it had hurt to see him losing interest in her, any kind of interest, from their continuous bickering, to that… _tension_ they had between them up to normal interest for someone you care about. And all that because of someone else that drew his interest. Later on however, the hurt moved in the back of her head and heart, the neglecting hurt less when it served her purposes, and now all of a sudden he remembered her and noticed all those things…. Where was all this interest was coming from all of a sudden, and why along her fear of exposure, she felt that wild satisfaction at the sight of his distress and jealousy? Distress and jealousy she once suffered under because of him…

Arthur watched her impossible green eyes looking straight at his, she was searching him, wondering, trying to read him, and he missed that. He missed her own interest in him, her try to overcome his words, to overplay him, he missed her attention, he missed being in a room just with her, only he hated the circumstance. Once she was moving to his room to urge to go and save a servant, now he was cornering her to tell him the truth of her own secrets. He hated how they came to be, they once urged each other to become better, now they were urging each other to conceal untold flaws and keep secrets hidden.

'I'm not lying, Arthur but you know what? Believe whatever you want to believe. It's not like you can do anything about it, I'm not your servant and I'm nothing but … a friend to you.' Morgana finally concluded with anger and was ready to move away and reach her vanity but a hand on her elbow once again stopped her. She turned around angrily, ready to tell him she wouldn't have him acting like a rogue around her but before she could open her lips to say the words, his own were crushing them.

The kiss was sloppy and clumsy, but it certainly wasn't unfamiliar… Years ago, in that field during the picnics, when they still confined at each other, they had interesting conversations, about worries and anxieties of young teenagers, and one of theirs had been about how they would kiss as married couple, they had tried quiet unsuccessfully to kiss a few times, always ending their liplocks with disgusted faces, laughter and tickling that resulted to sword fighting with wooden swords and Morgana beating him.

Arthur broke the kiss first, his eyes now searching her clouded ones. He had been neglecting her, for Guinevere, for his duties, for his father and the kingdom, for hunting down magical people. Only now that she was finally finding someone else to confine in, someone else to make her happy, it hurt him, it hurt him like it must had hurt her when he neglected her. He knew her indeed and for the past weeks, while watching her leaving, the castle, leaving _him_, he realized a few things… among them was that he needed her. Guinevere was sweet, beautiful and comforting. Morgana however was fire, rebellion, fury and provocation. She was his best friend, his Lady, his own fire and source of jealousy and need.

This was complicating everything, she was bound to hurt him when she was to take down Uther, she was bound to see him suffer, she was bound to become an enemy to a person that his only crime was his neglecting, his lack of interest… He wasn't his father, he was a better man than him, he killed her kind, but only under Uther's commands. He should have rebelled at the king, like she did; he should have kept fighting, like she did, for her, like he had done with Mordred. He was a pawn that wouldn't hesitate to light the fire of her death, yet she cared about him, she cared and still had nightmares of his demise. She was both afraid and disappointed of him. And she still cared about him.

'Tell me who you're seeing out there at nights.' He whispered against her swollen lips. His hand still at her elbow while his other arm was wrapped around her body, pressing her form against his chest.

'I… I can't,' she whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes large and sincere for the first time that night.

'He's… he's making you happy,' Arthur whispered and his voice was dripping with jealousy. Morgana would have frowned at his misled conclusion but she had already figured, he was jealous of another man. After so long, it oddly felt like hot air in her bones, like with Valiant and basically every man that ever courted her. She couldn't tell him about Morgause, she couldn't endanger her sister as to ease his mind. Once she would do anything to ease his thoughts and feelings, now she couldn't, she wasn't who she used to be.

'I'm happy,' Morgana half-lied and Arthur's eyes darkened with anger, she knew in a way she was confirming his words, in a way she was either driving him further away from her, which would be safer for her plans even if it hurt, or was making him want her more, which was dangerous and problematic and yet so refreshing and comforting. 'Just like you are…' she added and she knew he would get her point, that reason –whoever she was- that made him neglect her.

'Morgana…' he whispered, he wanted to apologize for neglecting her and accuse her for finding happiness in someone else's arms. She wasn't his Lady anymore and he had stopped being her Champion and it wasn't about his ego or the fact of not having her as a standard in his life anymore. It was about the realization of losing her from his life. It was about the realization that without her, without her smile and her beautiful eyes and her infuriating attempts to make him a better man, nothing was the same in his life.

'Arthur…' Morgana whispered back, not sure what to say to all the plain emotion displayed in his eyes, she saw his fear, his epiphany, the past and the present and she felt torn between breaking his heart like he broke hers so she can keep up the easy way with her plans. Or actually accept the deliverance he was offering even now and complicate everything with her sisters and the constant hatred and fury that were so exhausting.

They met in another kiss and this one was much better, he opened her lips with his tongue and she accepted him, both leaving all their troubles behind, like they used to do around each other a few years back, when things were so simpler and happier. Her arms moved around his neck finally and his hand left her elbow to feast in her dark mane while the other rubbed circles on her back.

They should stop, they should stop at that moment, and Arthur should leave her chambers but as the room became illuminated in the first light of dawn, Arthur was moving them both to her bed and Morgana was following willingly, _too_ _willingly_ a part of her mind screamed at her, she ignored it.

They collapsed on the bed and Arthur was assaulting her neck while her hands fought with his shirt until he knelt between her opened legs and took it off and unbuckled the belt that held his breeches. They were looking at each other's eyes as he moved his hands to the hem of her crimson dress and moved them up to her thighs. They didn't say a word about stopping, the consequences or the possibilities. They didn't care, he was too far lost in his longing and need for her and she was too lost in her own need to have him back close to her.

Her dress was opening soon with the cords giving way and leaving her body bare before his eyes. She was beautiful and she knew it so she didn't feel ashamed before him, not Arthur who knew her ever since she was a young girl and when their governess couldn't find them, they were bathing together at the lake in the forest, where no one could preach on decency and manners.

Her body had definitely changed, she was a woman now, he noticed a long time ago, when he prayed for mercy to God while watching the fabrics of her revealing dresses around her lithe form. Her features were stronger, more feminine, she wasn't the tomboy that used to beat him with a wooden sword, she was the first Lady of Camelot, his Lady.

They met in another kiss as he trapped her between his body and her mattress and Morgana broke the kiss and looked at him, they remained silent, it was easier that way until she nodded and whispered his name.

The moment they became one Morgana tensed up and clenched Arthur's shoulder with a frown of pain in her face. Arthur was actually surprised, he expected in the nights she was gone from the castle… with whoever she was meeting….

He leaned down and kissed the tear that ran down her cheek away and kept kissing her face tenderly until she took a deep breath and moaned for him to move.

Their encounter ended with Morgana moaning his name and Arthur whispering hers as they reached their peaks at the same time. Arthur collapsed next to her and gathered her in his arms. Morgana sighed and allowed herself for a few minutes more to calm down, to let him hold her in peace, she needed that peace, that affection, she was exhausted at being angry all the time.

'Morgana…' Arthur whispered, not sure what to say. Not sure what was left to be said. She was happy with someone else yet she had given herself to him. She was his like he was hers. 'I'm sorry for the times I let you down or neglected you,' he finally admitted his defeat and felt her sighing.

It was so easy to let him believe she was distant just because of his faults, it was so easy to let him think he was salvaged, it was so much safer to keep the truth from him. Her blood sang with magic and that same blood would be spelt with her ending up on a spike for the rest of her kind to see Uther's example if he or Arthur were to know… The genocides Arthur committed against her kind proved that with bright letters in history books that were being written.

'Guinevere will be arriving anytime with my breakfast. You should go,' she finally said and her voice was cold and guarded, to keep her bleeding heart away from him. Arthur sighed but nodded his head and kissed her forehead. He didn't expect more, or did he? He had hurt her, Morgana was the hard way to happiness, Guinevere was easier, less complicated, less deep and in need of recognizing his faults, let alone accepting them.

'Very well,' he whispered and untangled his arms from around her, put his clothes on and moved away, trying not to say a word more to the woman on the bed with the spot of blood beneath her marking what she had just given him. He stood up and checked around her chambers to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything that would jeopardize them both for what they had done, he moved to the door.

'Arthur,' Morgana's voice stopped him, he turned around and looked at her, she was like the goddess the druids believed in, beautiful, strict, yet naked and so feminine and fragile without the blood red on her lips and her scowl at anything he did or said. 'I'm sorry for whatever happens from now on.' She said and the honesty in her voice frightened him. Was this a warning or a true declaration of regret for whatever was ahead of them?

'I'm sorry for whatever I did to harm you and whatever I'm to do,' he said sincerly and Morgana's face fell, guilt was painted all over her face and he didn't have the answer for what reasons she felt that way.

He would face her betrayal of any kind with the memory of that one time between them at heart, the time she willingly gave him herself.

* * *

><p>was that so hard to happen? I mean can't we have armor at least NOTICING each other between their lives that became so boring while away from each other? what you think guys? I hope you liked it, it was something I wanted to make without "changing" the outcome of ArMor in the canonverse, but at least changing it just a bit while following the character's details that have been given to us during the seasons...<p>

review is love :D


	22. Family Arth T

OOOH another update in less than 24 hours, I know, I'm perfect :P well I am posting this to mend the wound of 5x04... whatever, we got something I guess... I hope you will all enjoy this :) This is another request of Emily9155

Era: Arthurian

Rating: T

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Family<p>

Morgana grinned above the cards she was holding in her hands, her eyes travelling between her son at her right and her daughter at her left.

'I won,' Mordred announced as he showed his cards, Morgana lowered hers, she had a better match.

'I won,' she said happily as her son's face fell but little Morgane lowered her own cards and both Morgana and Mordred stared at her.

'I won,' she said and her girly voice was full of satisfaction. Mordred groaned and fell back on the chair.

'That's a disgrace,' he exclaimed as Morgana sighed and winked at her baby girl.

'You're right Mordred, and as far I am concerned, it's considered treason to have a princess winning over the Queen and the Crown prince…' Morgana said and Mordred's eyes filled with mischief as he nodded and stood up from his chair, circled the table and attacked Morgane with ticklish fingers the same moment Morgana attacked from her chair. The girl laughed and giggled and begged for them to stop until she was out of breath and flushed with laughter.

Mordred straightened up and nodded satisfied, his eleven years old face so innocent yet with two piercing blue eyes that could look through souls. He grinned at his mother and Morgana smiled back as she looked outside the window, they were done playing cards as the tutors would be arriving any minute now.

'I expect of you to be examples of behavior during your lessons.' Morgana said and Mordred smiled and nodded as Morgane huffed.

'Why can't I swordfight too? It's not fair,' the five year old complained and Morgana sighed.

'You will, my sweet, next summer that you'll be old enough you'll start swordfighting. It was when I started, it was when I was strong enough to hold a sword, for now I need you to learn what Mordred learnt at your age and next summer you'll be taught by me, I promise,' Morgana offered and Morgane sighed and looked at her mother with teary eyes, Morgana knew when her girl was trying to get her way and didn't have time to say more as Mordred knelt next to the chair his sister were sat and took her hand. He had raven hair of this mother and blue eyes from his father while Morgane was blond like Arthur and had Morgana's eyes.

'Go and learn the writing and I promise you, I'll ask of the crafters to make you a wooden sword the soonest.' Mordred offered with a kindness usually Arthur showed and got Morgane to smile brightly at him.

'Really?' she asked and Mordred nodded and smiled at her as she hugged him, winking at his mother. He always took care of Morgane from the moment she was a babe in her cot and now he was overprotective of her, like Arthur, he couldn't easily deny her things. Morgana smiled at her older children and stood up as the doors of the royal chamber opened and Guinevere showed up, her belly swollen with the child of her husband and Arthur's most loyal knight, Lancelot.

'My Queen,' Guinevere bowed and smiled at her friend as Morgana wavered her off and smiled at her. She wasn't just Morgana's maid and the children's governess, she was Morgana's best friend. 'I'm here to take the little devils,' Guinevere went on and Morgana laughed and looked at her grinning children who moved close to her for a last hug.

'Go and be good,' Morgana said and kissed each on the head while they hugged her with one arm before they could go close to Guinevere who made way for them to wait at the corridor. Guinevere moved closer to Morgana and took her hand.

'You're alright?' she asked and this time Morgana's smile fell and the queen sighed deeply.

She hadn't slept at all, nightmares plugging her mind again, nightmares of Arthur dying, she had remained awake all night long, nursing little Ywain who was still a tiny babe of months and slept in his cot in the royal chamber and tried to keep her mind away from the image of Arthur's injured body.

'I'll be fine, Gwen,' Morgana offered and Gwen sighed and was ready to ask if there was anything she could do but Morgana interrupted her. 'You should stop worrying over me and take care of yourself, it looks like Lancelot will be returning just in time for the arrival of his son… and finally woman, stop tiring yourself and exciting my Godson.' Morgana said to change the subject and Guinevere laughed and rubbed her round belly.

'I'm actually really worried about the labor,' Guinevere admitted and Morgana sighed and nodded, it was always a risk, but she would provide the best maids she had herself for the labor of her friend's first baby.

'Not to worry, I gave birth to three children and I'm still standing, you'll be just fine and we'll have all the help of the world.' Morgana offered this time and Gwen smiled and hugged her queen and best friend.

'I just want both our husbands to return safely,' Guinevere whispered and Morgana sighed and looked at Gwen again.

'They will, and the moment they're back, they'll babysit the children so we can go to the market for fabrics for your new post-labor dresses.' Morgana offered and the girl who became from a servant a noble through her actions of friendship and courage to the royals and her marriage to a knight smiled and nodded.

'Some people are born to be queen…' Guinevere mused and Morgana laughed as she patted her friend's arm and looked at Mordred and Morgane's heads sneaking glimpses from the door's threshold.

'You can go and take my devils to their lessons,' Morgana said finally loud enough for two little gasps to be heard as the children hid behind the wall again. Guinevere grinned and nodded as she left her friend and closed the door behind her. Morgana's smile fell and she sighed as she looked at the cot in the inner part of the chambers. She moved close and looked at the miniature of Arthur's, blond hair, blue eyes and elegant features, Ywain was such a beautiful baby. Morgana leaned down and took her baby son in her arms. 'Hello little prince.' Morgana whispered and kissed her son's forehead affectionately. 'Daddy will return home soon, I'm sure of it.' She whispered as she sat on the bed and rocked her semi asleep baby.

It had been weeks ever since Arthur left for the battlefield and she was left behind to reign over the kingdom in his absence. It was hard just sitting back and waiting and she would have preferred to follow him but things were different now. Her children and duties as queen forbidden of her active involvement in campaigns of the army, she was a mother of three and the queen of thousands, she had to remain back in case something happened to the king…

She shook those thoughts away, no, Mordred would become king when Morgana and Arthur would be grey enough to die of natural causes, Arthur would return victorious and they would be happy again.

She kissed her baby's forehead again, brushing her lips against the skin as she move to a lying position on her side with her Ywain on the mattress close to her breasts. The baby remained calmed and cooing, making his mother happy for being the most quiet of her children. Morgana placed a protective arm around her youngest and let her head on the pillow, closing her eyes in her try to catch even a glimpse of sleep after the endless previous night.

She wasn't sure how long after it was but the door of her chamber opened with a bang, causing Ywain who had also fallen asleep close to his mother to start crying in fear. Morgana was standing on her feet and taking the sword she always had hidden on her side of the bed in less than heartbeats but all she encountered was a knight that should be far away in the battlefield along her husband.

'Leon,' Morgana whispered, the knight had seen better days, he was bruised and needed to take the battle off his skin.

'Queen Morgana…' Leon started as Morgana finally left the sword and took her baby son in her arms, looking at Leon to speak.

'Where…'

'They're bringing him here right now, my Lady,' Leon said and Morgana's stomach dropped. At that moment Guinevere entered the room with eyes clouded in fear, she opened fully the double door and then many sets of feet were heard coming closer until four men entered the chamber with Arthur on their shoulders, full of blood and injuries. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival brought the unconscious king inside his chambers, Merlin and Gaius following right behind.

'Guinevere, my son,' Morgana said sternly, her eyes pinned on the swollen face of her husband.

'Yes of course,' Guinevere whispered and hurried to take the youngest prince.

'Keep my children away, the knights can exit the chamber, I want reports on the battle and how the king was injured, and by whom if there is information. Gaius, Merlin, please approach and hurry, Guinevere, tell the maids to bring hot water, clean bandages, clothes for the King, herbs and all my potions from my personal chambers. All of you hurry!' Morgana was almost shouting and the room was filled with the sense of blood, Ywain was still crying in Guinevere's arms and the knights made a haste retreat while Merlin, Gaius and Morgana rushed close to the bed.

The knights had removed the chainmail and pieces of armor Arthur usually wore and Morgana was quick to rip open her husband's ruined tunic.

She didn't cringe at the fresh blood that ran to the sheets, she didn't cringe with the smell of it or the ripped skin that looked infected. He was a fighter her husband, he was Arthur Pendragon and in their dynasty, their family, physical pain never made anyone cringe. She had slept for less than a couple of hours, she was exhausted and spent but she felt as if suddenly she was full of strength to overcome the problem before her.

The doors opened again and three maids brought everything she had asked for, quiet quick, Morgana praised internally but said nothing as Gaius and Merlin moved close and brought everything needed.

'He's seriously injured, my Queen,' Gaius said and Morgana looked at the man who had been a good friend ever since she was a tiny girl.

'Tell me something I don't know, Gaius,' she replied but her voice held no malice, only acceptance of his statement, she could see it herself.

'There is still an arrow broken within his arm.' Merlin observed as Morgana had focused on Arthur's chest wounds.

'First of all, we keep him asleep,' Morgana said and gripped one of the vials she had in the case the maids had brought. She opened Arthur's lips and slipped the vial's content inside, closed his lips and made sure he wouldn't chock. 'Now lets clean his wounds and see what is going on.' Morgana added and the three started cleaning carefully every trauma starting by the ones that still bled.

'We're not using magic,' Merlin added for a reminder. They never used the craft in cases of severe traumas… they didn't wish to pay any kind of price and Morgana had even fought about it with Arthur but the king had been right. Uther had sacrificed his wife to have Arthur, he wouldn't sacrifice Morgana or one of his children to save himself and Morgana had agreed in case she was to die as well… She could save him like that after all.

'We need to bind this with bandages. The blood is not stopping,' Morgana said and for the first time her voice was cracked, for the past minutes they were cleaning blood and still blood was everywhere, on the sheets, the bandages, their clothes, Arthur's skin, everything was crimson. Morgana helped Merlin keep Arthur slightly up for Gaius to wrap the bandages around Arthur's chest and soon the blood even if soaked through the clean fabrics, seemed to stop. Morgana took out the arrow peak and Arthur only groaned in his delirium, he was sweating, getting a fever from his body's try to keep up with the wounds and the blood loss.

It took them a little longer to bandage the wounds, clean them with herbs and it was all they could do while Arthur got a strong fever. Gaius started cleaning everything up, gathering all the used tools and bandages while Merlin moved around the bed and touched Morgana's shoulder.

'You want me to stay?' he asked as the queen remained next to her husband and dipped a piece of fabric in a bowl, squeezed the water away and placed it back on Arthur's forehead. Morgana was ready to speak but the door burst open for the second time that day and Mordred showed up all sweaty and worried beyond himself, his boyish features hardened in shock as he saw his father's injured body on the bed.

'Mother?' Mordred asked and Morgana kept her face towards Arthur for a moment more before she could put on a brave face and look at her eldest.

'I need you to go outside with uncle Merlin, Mordred. It's not good for your father to have many people around him right now. He'll be fine,' Morgana finally said but Mordred's eyes couldn't leave Arthur's form. 'Merlin, please…' she whispered her plea and Merlin nodded quickly and moved closer to the prince, took his hand but the boy remained where he was.

'He won't die, right?' Mordred asked and Morgana tried her best to hold it together, her son's boldness, her nightmares, the strong smell of blood that still lingered in her nostrils, they all screamed death but she was a stubborn woman, she was a lioness.

'He won't die, now go outside, please, Mordred,' Morgana finally said and looked at Merlin pointedly who finally took the boy away, promising him he would keep him informed. Gaius was to follow but stopped close to the royal couple while Morgana made another compress for Arthur.

'We have done our best, Morgana, now we'll wait and see.' Gaius said and he too, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She bit on her trembling lip, trying to hold back the sob and nodded her head quickly. Gaius nodded as well and left the chambers, finally closing the door behind him and leaving the Queen on her own.

'I told you to be careful… I told you to take care of yourself, I told you to be fine!' Morgana finally complained and her burst of tears was so sudden it took her breath away. She placed her wet from the compress hands close to her mouth and couldn't help but let the sobs wrack her body.

'_And you promised you would,' _She wanted to keep shouting at him but she couldn't. Her breath was hitched, her lungs hurt with the effort and she only wanted to see his eyes opening again. She changed the fabric against his burning forehead, took his large hand in hers, mostly to somehow touch him without causing pain. The bandages smelled of strong herbs and blood. His skin was as clean as possible and full of bruises, the fever was still strong on his fevered skin and Morgana wasn't sure how she still resisted the urge to use magic on her husband to make him alright. Only the scalding fear of something happening to one of her children kept her from using magic.

The hand that she was holding squeezed her for a moment and her tearful eyes looked up at him, he was still in delirium but he was almost smiling at her.

'Morgana…' he whispered and Morgana moved even closer, always careful not to brush against his bandages.

'I'm right here, Arthur, right here,' Morgana whispered close to him, her hand touching his sweaty face. He leaned at the touch and smiled a little more.

'I-' Arthur whispered and coughed, he was in pain as he tried to calm down and Morgana held his head just a bit higher for him to breath normally.

'Sleep, Arthur… we'll talk later,' Morgana urged him as she helped his head back on the pillow, the sweaty smile was still on his lips.

'-Love you,' he finally finished his words breathlessly and Morgana smiled tearfully and kissed his parted lips with a tender peck.

'I love you more, now go back to sleep,' Morgana whispered softly and she wasn't sure if he heard her as his only moved on the side and his pupils within his eyelids remained still, his chest relaxing with an easier breath.

The chambers became dark little by little but Morgana had lost track of time between changing the compress and watching Arthur, feeling his temperature with her hand and lips and holding his hand in hers after checking his bandages.

The door had opened once she could recall and she would swear it was Gwen with a tray of food for her but Morgana hadn't even turned her head to look, since it wasn't her children, she didn't care who it was. Her thoughts remained on her children. She was sure both her older children were scared and worried over their father while little Ywain would want the sense of his mother to calm but Morgana had to remain next to Arthur for now. Her children were in good hands, she had made sure of it, but now Arthur needed her more.

The door opened again when the room was almost dark and Guinevere moved inside with a new tray of warm food and a candle. She worked silently, lighting up every candle around the room, she then moved the tray of food close to the bed and looked at Morgana who finally turned her head and looked at her friend.

'Anything new?' Gwen asked and Morgana sighed and shook her head. Only then she felt her entire body reacting in pain for all the hours she had spent on the bed, her stomach rebelled as well and her head pounded with an ache. 'Then you have a long night before you and since I won't even try to convince you to leave this room and go to another and get some sleep, I'll have to force you to eat this and drink some tonic, you look like hell and it's only days ever since you stopped breastfeeding Ywain, you need your strength.' Guinevere said in a clear voice and Morgana was ready to protest but her friend was staring down at her and even if she was simple noble and Morgana was the queen, she had no strength to counter her willful best friend.

Morgana started eating her food with her eyes between her husband and her plate, making sure he's still asleep for the umpteenth time until Gwen broke the silence.

'The children are calmed, Merlin has been creating magical beings of fire and dust all afternoon, I think he's about to faint from the exhaustion. I mean, from the moment the convoy of the army returned and you commanded him to stay with them he did exactly that, he's still in the clothes he arrived here in.' Gwen said and Morgana smiled and nodded.

'Pass him my command for him to go and get some rest, the children should go to their beds anyway.' Morgana finally said and her voice was rough after so many hours in silence. 'How's Ywain?' She added her question and Guinevere smiled and patted Morgana's shoulder.

'They're all fine, Morgana, I fed him by the bottle and he's fast asleep. Mordred and Morgaine are to sleep as well.' Gwen finally said and Morgana sighed and nodded, her eyes back on her husband. 'Just finish your food and I'll check on you first thing in the morning.' Gwen said and Morgana sighed and nodded, finishing the meat quickly and taking the bread from Gwen's hand.

'Thank you for everything, Gwen,' Morgana said gratefully as she held her friend's hand the moment she took the bread. Guinevere smiled and squeezed her friend's hand tightly.

'Everything will be alright,' her friend said reassuringly and Morgana sighed and nodded mostly because she had nothing to say to her friend's words.

Guinevere left again and Morgana sighed and finally stood up from the chair, actually groaning in pain as she straightened her sore form. She sighed, took the bowl with water on her side of the bed and lay next to Arthur with a new compress in her hand. She rested on her elbow while she placed the fabric on his forehead and then her hand caressed his blond hair, his sharp features and his neck. She placed her hand on his shoulder, one of the places that hadn't been injured because of his armor and she remained in silence to watch her husband's uneven breathing.

Without realizing it, the sleepless night and the long day finally caught up with her and her eyes were soon heaving, her head was touching the pillow and sleep was taking over her tortured brain.

She stirred when she felt a hand caressing hers, a nose touching her chin and she woke in a snap to find Arthur's tired but smiling eyes looking up at her, he was as sweaty as ever but the moment she registered that her hand was touching his neck, she realized his temperature had fallen and he finally gave her a big smile.

'Hello, my Queen,' he whispered but had time to say no more as she attacked his lips with hers and hugged him tightly, making him groan as she squeezed all the bandages.

'I thought I'd lose you,' Morgana whispered as she finally moved away and looked down at him as she caressed away his soaked hair, he chuckled and coughed at the same time, making her frown in worry again.

'Not so easily, my love, no, you won't get rid of me just like that.' He said smiling and Morgana smiled and kissed his lips again, this time his hand moved to the side of her head, fisted in her hair and kept her close. 'How are the children?' he whispered when the kiss was broken and she smiled and nodded.

'Mordred saw you earlier, he was so scared but he's alright now, Morgaine is fine, demanding to learn sword fighting and Ywain gets bigger every day.' Morgana answered honestly and Arthur's smile was radiant.

'And how's my beautiful Queen?' Arthur asked as Morgana stood up from the bed and brought him a cup of water. 'Can't it be ale?' he asked and she only glared at him and helped him sit up so he could drink the water.

'Your Queen was so worried you wouldn't make it,' Morgana finally replied and Arthur lowered his cup and looked at her in the eyes.

'It's hard for you,' He stated the truth plainly and she sighed.

'It's hell for me, but someone needs to stay behind and take care of our kingdom.' Morgana concluded and he smiled and took her hand in his.

'You need to know, my mind is carefree when I go to battle and know that you're in the castle… not because I doubt your ability to take of yourself in battle, but because I'm certain you'll take care of the kingdom, its people and our children…' Arthur said honestly and she smiled. She had been trained to become a queen, she had been born to be a queen and sometimes, not fighting like one with a sword but fighting with paperwork and titles was awful but she was the one for the job.

'I know…' she whispered and he kissed her hand.

'Since I'm the great king who conquers all the enemies…' Arthur started and Morgana rolled her eyes, 'and you're the perfect Queen who keeps the kingdom on its feet…' Morgana this time smiled at him 'Along its king who so foolishly returns injured every bloody time…' Arthur added and this time Morgana moved closer and kissed his jaw tenderly. 'What would you say for a royal sleep of ours, all cuddled and warm in each other's arms? Because frankly, I'm beyond exhausted and you don't look better yourself.' Arthur finally said and Morgana chuckled and nodded.

She didn't even want to look at herself in the mirror that moment, she was certain she looked like hell. She nodded, kissed his lips and he moved with a wince just bit on the side for her to lay with him on his side of the bed, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she rested carefully close to him but not on any tender wound. 'Hmmm this is bliss,' Arthur whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed the crown of her head, she felt sleep wrapping around her mind quickly. 'Morgana?' Arthur asked after a moment she had to struggle to give a response.

'Hmm?' she finally made it and he breathed close to her hair for a moment before speaking.

'In case I die next time,' Arthur started and Morgana wanted so much to slap him on the chest or his thick head but he was full of injuries… 'It will be Mordred on the throne but we have him and Morgaine and Ywain…' Arthur added and Morgana sighed with a frown.

'Where does this lead?' she asked and he kissed her head again.

'I want more children.' Arthur declared and Morgana this time opened her eyes and looked up at him as she angled her head the best she could.

'How you use even your death in battle, our children and the succession on the throne as an excuse to get me naked is simply disturbing,' she finally told him and he laughed and kissed her lips the best he could.

'OK, fine, I want more children and I want you naked on my bed regardless my death, our living heirs and the kingdom,' Arthur finally said and Morgana chuckled and kissed the side of his chest as she nestled back close to him.

'I'll think about it,' she finally said and could feel him smiling. 'Not shut up and sleep,' she added and felt a pinch on her arm that made her yelp 'Arthur!'

'You were much sweeter while you were nursing me before,' he commented and she sighed.

'You were less insufferable,' she added and he chuckled.

'Whatever you say…' he whispered sleepily.

'Find another wife,' she whispered back, his arms so comforting around her.

'Maybe I will…' Arthur replied back, her familiar scent was the best medicine for his pain.

'Fine…' she replied back but her voice was barely heard.

'Fine…' he added and kissed her head a last time before sleep could take over completely.

* * *

><p>ok what you think? I needed some Arthurian happiness here, I added Ywain as Arthur and Morgana's son because in the prime legends he's one of her children and I liked the idea of Mordred having a little sister and a little brother to guide and take care of (I mean imagine Alexander Vlahos being adorable with his younger "siblings") what you think guys? I wanted everyone to be in their right place as they should have if things had worked out properly from season 1 and on, did you like it?thoughts? opinions? requests? I'm all ears :)<p> 


	23. All Hallows Eve Mod M

Happy Halloween, Armorians! this is a modern shot for Armor with a bit of batcat and some scary stuff :P requested and dedicated to Harmony4Eva kreuse since they requested!

Happy Halloween!

Era: Modern

Rating: M

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>All Hallows Eve<em>

'Remind me again why I agreed to this?!' Arthur called out from the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend while she had locked herself up in the bathroom to put her own costume on. Arthur sighed as he checked himself on the mirror, he looked ridiculous.

She had spent a lot of money on his costume but that didn't mean he looked decent in the thing and it was uncomfortable as fuck.

Yet, he had to admit, he would be the perfect Batman and the batsuit now proved it. The Batsuit looked exactly like the one Christian Bale wore in the Dark Knight and Arthur was actually impressed Morgana didn't go for the cheap stuff so he would look actually ridiculous.

'You look so hot..' her voice was heard from the doorway of the bathroom and he turned to look at her, he lost his breath for a moment.

She was Catwoman… in the suit that only few could wear comfortably and with a body to kill for, and she was all his.

'God have mercy…' he whispered as she strolled close to him and adjusted his bat-mask. 'Can we skip the party shit and stay home so I can fuck you in this?' he asked boldly and earned a slap on the chest that he didn't feel because of the suit, he liked the thing after all.

'I'm not staying home to get treated or tricked like an old lady and you know I don't like staying in buildings with only few people on this day.' Morgana said sternly and Arthur chuckled and smirked, Morgana and her superstitions.

While he never truly cared about religion, she had gotten into paganism when they were teenagers and today she was a solitary practitioner and devoted to the God and the Goddess. She always was into that stuff and sometimes he though she actually had a talent as she was good with herbs, crystals, and as she said, spell crafting was her best ability. He wasn't sure he believed all that but he accepted and respected them, mostly because he didn't want to have an earful.

Her involvement with the occult led her into being very open with everything supernatural and for Morgana Halloween, or Samhain as she called it, was the day "the veils of the world were the thinnest and many things from other dimensions could reach this one". To sum up, she was scared shitless of ghosts as she once had told him that while with her sister in Cornwall and their parents' old house, she felt her mother's ghost in it and Morgause had felt it too…

Morgause also was involved with the occult and many times looked at Arthur like an old stereotypical witch would look at a good sacrifice-bunny but he couldn't pinpoint if it was her actual want to kill him or simply her dislike for him.

The problem was when Merlin got into that shit. Arthur's best friend couldn't arrange his feet into making him move and all of a sudden he had became Morgana's best buddy in that stuff with the two of them spending endless hours in occult shops and bookstores of that kind in the center of London while he enjoyed his beer in Russel Square.

'Just admit you're scared,' Arthur said teasingly and Morgana glared at him, with the suit on, she looked more serious than normal while glaring.

'Just admit you're ignorant and arrogant.' Morgana shot back and Arthur only smirked and kissed her nose, her blood red lips were ready to follow but she pushed him back.

'Not my perfect lipstick, the club is waiting for us, and Merlin to be picked up before that.' Morgana passed by him and took her keys, wondering where to put them with her suit on, she finally opened up the zipper to her breast's level and trapped them there, Arthur gulped as he saw the mounds he loved so much beneath the elastic fabric. 'Eyes up here, Pendragon, you want me to put the credit card in here as well? You don't have a wallet I guess?' Morgana asked and Arthur gulped again and nodded as he brought the card from his wallet and moved close to her. 'Do the honors?' she asked and he nodded eagerly as he placed the card inside the suit, close to her left breast. She grinned and zipped the suit quickly, almost catching his skin with it.

'Bad kitty,' he mumbled as he pulled her against him, she grinned and moved closer but didn't kiss his lips, instead he took a small lick of them. 'Lets go, big fearless girl before you kill me here on the spot…' he whispered and she nodded, taking his gloved hand and moving to the apartment's door.

Twenty minutes later Arthur was laughing his ass off as Merlin was rushing close to the car with his costume Morgana had chosen for him, Robin… good old Robin with the red slip-on over the green spandex and the R on the chest and the black lace around the head. Morgana was trying to hold her giggles too as Arthur was actually writhing with laughter at the driver's seat.

'I love you so much for doing this,' he said through tears and chuckles as Merlin finally opened the door of the Lamborghini and lost the huge smile he had on the moment he saw his friends with their decent sexy costumes.

'Sorry, Merlin, we never got to see Robin's actual suit in the Dark Knight Rises… I could only found this one…' Morgana said and Merlin glared at her.

'I think I hate you,' Merlin said as Arthur actually sounded the horn as he moved back and forth in his laughter, every moment he was looking at Merlin a new fit was starting. Morgana nodded her head and snorted back a laugh as their friend finally sat at the back seats and crossed his arms.

'Would it help if I said you look adorable?' Morgana asked and Arthur chuckled and snorted back more laughter as Merlin huffed and actually pushed Arthur's head with his hand who just hugged the wheel and kept laughing hysterically. 'Should I drive?' this time she asked Arthur who took deep breaths and shook his head.

'No—it's alright,' he tried and glanced at Merlin from the traffic mirror, snorting back more laughter as he turned on the engine again. 'Should we- pick up Freya too?' he asked, fighting back to keep a straight face.

'Yes we should, dollop-head with the awful girlfriend.' Merlin said and Arthur nodded mutedly as he glanced at Morgana's smiling face.

'What is she dressed up like?' Morgana asked and Merlin sighed as he looked at himself and then at her.

'Some feline? I'm not sure.' He answered and Morgana nodded as they drove down the few blocks that separated Merlin's house from Freya's flat. She was already waiting outside and Morgana whistled in approval as Arthur nodded and Merlin brightened up again. The girl looked beautiful in a black elastic suit that had organic fur parts on places like the cleavage, the legs and a tail, a lace of black around her eyes and panther ears were finishing her costume.

'Hello, guys,' she said happily at Arthur and Morgana as she opened the other back door and looked at Merlin finally before she could "aww'. 'Hello, super boy….' She said suggestively and Merlin's overly prominent ears turned red. 'Aren't you a cutie?' she added and Merlin winked at her finally as she entered the car and gave him a kiss.

'Now I'm not that bad for choosing the outfit, huh?' Morgana wondered and Merlin just waved her off as his lips were still occupied by Freya's.

They arrived at the club that was booming with music through streets full of little lights and pumpkins and people dressed up. The last of the children that had gone treat or trick were now returning home while the next generation was moving out for clubbing.

They entered the club after parking the car with ease as Arthur had made sure they could get in and the atmosphere inside was insane.

There were skeletons, spider webs, clowns with blood or not, scary masks hanging from the ceiling, rubber body parts, a few dancers on various levels dancing while clad in bikinis with fake weapons on their bodies, the music was overwhelming while everyone inside was more or less slutty in their costume choices.

'Come on! Lets order drinks!'Morgana shouted so they could hear her and she dragged Arthur close to the bar where she ordered the first round and opened her suit again to pay for the drinks, the scarecrow dressed bartender checked her out and she glared back as she zipped up her costume, glaring at him all the way while holding Arthur out of reach.

From there on it was all fun with Morgana, Arthur, Freya and Merlin dancing and drinking until Morgana became too tipsy and started kissing Arthur finally with her lipstick now getting screwed.

'I have an idea,' Freya shouted after a point while they kept dancing on the dance floor. 'Why don't we go in a graveyard tonight? Or a haunted house? They say the Highgate Cemetery is the best for such a night!' Freya called out and Arthur laughed considering the idea while Morgana and Merlin shared a look of pure terror, he shook his head behind Freya.

'No, I don't think so, I'm not good with gothic cemeteries…' Morgana shouted back her reply in her try to be heard but felt Arthur hugged her from behind and spoke close to her ear.

'Oh come on… you were such a gothic freak in our teen years, Morgana…' Arthur called out and he received a glare, damn him and the years she had with him growing up together. 'Or you're simply scared… a little scared kitten…' he added and his hand slipped up her ass and squeezed. She glared daggers at him.

'I am not scared, batboy,' Morgana said seriously with her eyes narrowed at him and he sucked at her earlobe, the alcohol running in their blood.

'Prove it,' he said in her ear and she clutched her jaw. The ignorant prick, always so full of himself, always to push her buttons, always to prove her wrong in her legitimate fears.

'Fine, I will!' she shouted back and Merlin rolled his eyes in defeat as Freya clapped her hands at Morgana's nod and Arthur's smirk.

'It's actually close by,' Freya called out as they moved towards the exit of the club with Arthur following, Morgana behind him and Merlin behind her, he clasped her free hand and she turned to look at him.

'This is not a good idea…' Merlin said shaking his head and Morgana sighed and glanced at Arthur before replying.

'I know, but I need to prove him that there are ghosts in reality, that he's an asshole and you need to prove to Freya you're not a chicken, now lets go,' she said determinedly and Merlin sighed as she nodded confidently to both and moved.

They were stumbling on the way with all the alcohol in their system and Arthur with Freya were actually laughing at nothing while Morgana and Merlin tried to keep it cool.

'We should go from the east side, where the gates are lower so we can climb and get inside.' Freya said and Morgana for the first time wished to punch the girl in the face while Merlin shook his head, they weren't just going looking for supernatural trouble, they were also risking to get arrested for trespassing a national heritage spot of London.

Perfect.

The laughter and joy fell down a notch the moment the gates of the graveyard showed up before them after they turned a corner. Maybe it was the fact of more than 170.000 people were buried in that place, according to Wikipedia, or the fact of what the date was but the air felt still around the place as suddenly the sounds of the night were suffocating every other sound from the sleepless city of London.

'Maybe we should…' Merlin tried in the silence of his friends but Arthur finally laughed and shook his head.

'Come on… lets go inside, the dead are simply that… dead.' He said and crossed the street, followed by Freya while Morgana and Merlin could actually feel more presences around, more than they could count, and they were all from other dimensions.

'Morgana…' Merlin whispered.

'-Are you coming, kitty? Or should I bring milk in a bowl and a blanket?' Arthur called out before Merlin could say a word and Morgana growled and moved across the street, leaving Merlin to shake his head and moan in fear.

'This is not good…' He whispered to himself as he finally crossed the street too and joined his friends.

'I'll go first,' Freya offered when Morgana felt like hesitating again and Merlin sighed and made the step with his hands for her to step on and climb over the fence. Freya was soon in and was smiling through the ivy wrapped bars. Morgana sighed and nodded to Arthur who was smirking all the way while he did the same for his girlfriend and for good measure, touched her ass while she was moving over the bar. Merlin and Arthur made the climb together and ended up both on the leaf-covered ground as their suits didn't allow such tricks over fences. Freya and Morgana helped Merlin by giving him a hand each to pull up while Morgana only glared at Arthur who laughed at her "anger" as he struggled to stand up on his own in the bat-suit. He took off the bat-mask and looked around. The place was kind of creepy he had to admit but there was nothing more than a park with concrete that concealed dead people underneath.

'Ok, now what?' Morgana asked annoyed as she looked around her wary and yelped when Arthur pinched her ass. 'You asshole!' she screamed and smacked his arm with force while he laughed. She was on edge and he was having too much fun, the bastard.

'Lets stroll around through the corridors…' Freya offered and Morgana huffed as Merlin sighed and Arthur nodded, the more scared her girlfriend was becoming, the more he was enjoying his time.

They started walking by the side of the road until they could find a corridor and the deeper they were moving the thicker the ivy was becoming on the fence until they couldn't see the street outside, the light from the lamps was also concealed and only glimpses of it along the moonlight showed their way, it was silent enough from the side of the street while it was dead silence from the side of the tombs…

There was a crack somewhere behind them and then another and the four of them turned quickly but there was nothing behind them, then Morgana jumped as an owl started howling, making Arthur laugh as she actually collided with her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck.

'Easy kitty, claws in, it's just a bird…' he whispered in her ear and Morgana clicked her tongue and moved away from his arms in annoyance.

'It is creepy but it's also romantic…' Freya said dreamingly and Merlin looked at her funnily while Morgana glared and Arthur smiled pointedly at Morgana.

'I liked that Nimueh girl more… at least she was respectful of the occult.' Morgana whispered to Merlin while Freya moved slightly quickly ahead of them. Merlin sighed and gestured for her to stop with a finger against his lips.

They jumped on their skin as Arthur had moved behind them silently and screamed while touching their shoulders at the same time, causing them to turn around and Morgana shout at him while both she and Merlin shoved him away as he laughed hysterically.

'Asshole!'

'Jerk!'

'Losers!'

'Guys come on lets-'

Freya's words were cut off along the fight as the four friends froze; the melody heard from distance was all too familiar and fucking scary. The Omen's theme "Ave Satani" was approaching and Morgana actually moved closer and gripped Arthur's hand in fear, her mind blank with panic.

_Sanguis Bibimus.__  
><em>_Corpus Edimus.__  
><em>_Sanguis Bibimus.__  
><em>_Corpus Edimus.__Sanguis Bibimus.__  
><em>_Corpus Edimus.__  
><em>_Tolle Corpus Satani!__  
><em>_Ave!_

'_Hello, Patrick? I'm almost there…' _the ringtone stopped abruptly and a female voice spoke from somewhere outside the fence on the sidewalk. Arthur chuckled first and raised his hand that held Morgana's to kiss her knuckled with a pointing look while she snatched her hand back and moved angrily ahead. He would never admit that for a moment, his heart reached his throat in terror.

They finally turned on the first corridor that seemed like leading deeper and deeper in the graveyard, more ivy and thicker trees with roots that moved out of the soil and climbed on gravestones, weeping angels and gothic crosses welcomed them deeper in the final resting place of thousands… and they were just four…

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and nodded, they could feel things, they couldn't see anything so far but they could feel it.

They weren't alone.

'This is seriously spooky… and cool,' Freya whispered now, always heading before them as Merlin and Morgana moved along each other, checking around all the time with Arthur strolling behind them, he was an ass but if something attacked from behind it would get him first and that would be a heroic fall…

Freya stopped so abruptly that both Merlin and Morgana stumbled upon her and Arthur who until then was moving while trying to readjust his suit's chest piece, stumbled upon them as well.

'I think I saw something,' Freya whispered and Morgana was ready to scold her about getting Arthur's awful sense of humor but something moved and she saw it with the corner of her eye. She looked at the direction but nothing moved for a while, another stir in an ivy that wrapped around a gravestone had her on edge. The stir happened again and they all screamed and Arthur wrapped his arms around Morgana and pushed her closer to him as a huge black cat climbed out of the ivy and on the stone and pinned her eyes on all of them.

Morgana smirked and looked up at Arthur from behind her shoulder.

'Did you just scream, dearie?' Morgana asked and Arthur huffed and shoved them all forward while he tried to avoid the cat's stare. 'And you tried to protect me… awww' Morgana smirked at him.

'It was reflex,' Arthur defended, Morgana snorted.

'It was the shit that got scared out of you…' Morgana retorted and Arthur rolled his eyes as they moved, he glared back at the cat who finally hissed at him as they passed by.

They took more turns and they kept walking around the graveyard with Freya losing her joy little by little and finally clasping at Merlin's hand as they passed by tombs of children, angels of marble hugging tombs and sleeping angels on stones that gave dates of death way before any of the four were born, they truly felt like disturbing everyone in there.

Morgana was the next to scream as they took a turn and the first thing she saw was a face smiling sadly back at her, the statue of the angel was covered in ivy but the face was still out and so defined with its white color in the darkness. Now that she looked at the entire statue, it looked like it was silently suffocating in the ivy that had hugged it tightly, she felt the air suffocating her in the same way.

'Can we please leave?' she finally asked, not caring if she showed fear and weakness to the prick of the boyfriend she had chosen, the deeper they were going inside the cemetery, the heavier she was feeling her chest with something she couldn't describe.

Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't creped out by then, it felt weird, not because he believed it haunted… but because indeed, there were dead people in there for a long time now, his thoughts traveled to his dead mother, he wouldn't want four assholes strolling around for fun in the Pendragon cemetery while she slept peacefully.

'Ok lets go back,' Arthur finally said, surprising everyone as he only nodded and said nothing more, Morgana noticed the cloud in his voice but hadn't had the time to say a word as Merlin who was looking around spoke first.

'Uhmm which was is back? We've been walking for so long…' he said and the rest looked at him before they could abruptly look around them, as if an Exit sign would show up on some tomb…

'Shit!' Morgana cursed as she realized she didn't have her phone with her, maybe if she had some artificial light she would be able to find those little labels on the ground, explaining where to go, if they weren't buried in the ivy…And by looking at the rest and their tight costumes, no one had bothered with a phone.

The same thoughts must run from everyone's head as they instinctively made a step closer to each other until their backs were almost touching as if shielding each other from every direction.

'OK, lets not freak out, it's the night and the place, nothing more,' Arthur tried to keep calm and Morgana groaned.

'That's exactly the problem!' she shouted and regretted it as a rustle above them caused them all to duck as many birds awoke and rushed away in a hurry, making things worse, a crow perched itself on a tomb close to them and shrieked at them. 'We're gonna die in here,' Morgana whispered as she shivered against her suit and gripped Arthur's hand.

'OK, look,' Freya tried this time after she took a stone and threw it at the crow's direction for it to leave, the bird shrieked again and finally left. 'We should split up,' she said and Morgana shook her head.

'No, that's when everyone starts dying!' Morgana countered and Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Come on Morgana, we're not in a movie, it'll be ok, if we start moving around in a group we'll be making circles for hours, if we split up we could try and move towards the noise of the street, if one pair makes it, we'll call out for the other to find the way. It'll be quicker.' Arthur said and Freya nodded as Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and then high above at the waning moon, the energies were shrinking, allowing the darkness envelope the world…

t….

'Fine, but if I end up in a coffin, I will haunt your ass down, Arthur Pendragon.' Morgana warned as she gripped his hand and moved towards the left side of the corridor while Merlin and Freya's forms retreated on the right.

The two moved in silence for awhile and oddly, they calmed down a bit, it was silent but not that scary anymore, Arthur wished he could know what time was it but since they left the club at around three, it couldn't be that far away from dawn.

Morgana had calmed down too, the tightening in her chest still lingered and her eyes were scanning everything but she had to admit, maybe because she was holding Arthur's hand, she was calmer.

'This is sad,' she whispered as she saw the tiny tomb of a young girl that had died at the age of seventeen, Arthur stopped by her side to see the little two angels weeping in each other's arms above the name of little Elizabeth Kreisler who died in 1897. Arthur hugged Morgana by the waist and pivoted her away but not without kissing her hair affectionately first.

'How long until the dawn breaks?' Morgana wondered as they kept moving and Arthur shrugged as his hand moved from her waist to her back and down again, he loved her body in that suit.

'Tell me about the stuff you believe for this day,' Arthur offered some kind of conversation and Morgana looked at him with searching eyes.

'I rather not, you're ignorant and amateur when it comes to those things.' Morgana retorted and Arthur sighed, he had a feeling they were only moving deeper in the graveyard and he knew he had been a jerk over this sometimes, maybe it was time to make up for it since he had dragged her in the graveyard in the first place.

'Come on, I'll listen, maybe if we talk about it, it won't be that scary anymore.' Arthur tried and Morgana was ready to shot something back but the look in his eyes seemed genuine and it was similar to the one before, maybe he was always aloof about the dead because he didn't want to hold onto things that could make him see his mom again? She had thought about it before but now it felt more likeable.

'OK…' she finally accepted and sighed as they moved through a corridor that she was sure she had seen before. 'The wheel of the year has certain days that the energies rise around the earth because of the phenomena we have with light and darkness. We have equinoxes, solstices and the change of the seasons… but like the first of May, the thirty-first of October are powerful days because the energies rise with the world entering summer and winter respectively, it's why the veils of the world get thinner and we notice phenomena across the globe. It's why the ancient civilizations celebrated at those days. While on Beltane, the May Day, we celebrate life, tonight is for the dead, because they're reaching us in an easier way than in other days.' Morgana finally said and by that moment she was more relaxed as they walked through the narrow path by the large tombs. Arthur nodded and Morgana looked at him. 'No mocking?' she asked and he looked at her seriously.

'I like to think my mother reaches easier tonight to this world for a small glimpse, only I hope she glimpsed at me before the asshole that happens to be her son forced his girlfriend and friends enter the resting place of so many other dead people…' Arthur finally said, confirming Morgana's suspicions and making her softly touch his cheek as they paused in the middle of the path.

She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his own arms around her, the matter of his mother who had lost her life at the delivery of her only son was always a painful matter to discuss especially since Uther had made it clear that he had never forgiven his son for his "crime".

Morgana sighed and kissed his lips in her try to make him forget and it worked as his arms wrapped tighter around her and soon she was wrapping her legs around his waist as he supported her butt with his hands. Their kiss was heated and needy and Arthur without breaking it, moved to the closest tomb to sit down while she straddled his lap. They broke the kiss and looked at each other while heavily breathing.

'This is way too kinky.' Morgana whispered as the sad and creepy tones were fading away and the painful reminder that they looked sharp and sexy in their suits came back on the stage to demand each other's attention. She still felt the tightening in her chest but since she couldn't shrug it off, she preferred to ignore it the best she could.

'It so is,' Arthur whispered as he attacked her neck while his hand moved down the zipper that held her costume closed, the zipper was moving down to her belly and soon she was shrugging it off, no bra and no underwear for the suit not to define anything but her body curves. He was painfully hard.

'Thankfully, your suit opens up as easily.' She whispered as she left the keys and credit card she had trapped against her chest right next to them so they could find them later. Arthur grinned as Morgana opened up the main part of his chest and then moved down his own pants' zipper quickly. She was soon moving her hand around him and he gasped and groaned against her raven hair that had been straightened and freely fell on her back. He took off the visors she had on with the suit and kissed her hard on the lips while she moved her up and down on him.

Morgana supported herself on her knees so Arthur could move her own one piece suit down over her ass and to her thighs, it was elastic but not too tight so she could sat back on his lap, now completely naked from the knees and up. He smiled as he captured her lips again. It was freezing cold but they didn't care, they wouldn't be able to be Batman and Catwoman in a graveyard again… especially if instead of them finding the exit, someone from the graveyard staff found them first and took them to the police for trespassing and offence against public decency.

'Morgana…' Arthur whispered as the whole kinky, threatened to end up in jail thing got him along her naked body against him.

'I need you inside me, Arthur, now,' Morgana whispered and Arthur kissed her hard as they both helped for her to lower her body on his member. She broke the kiss to moan loudly, momentary forgetting the fear and the tightening in her chest and soon they were moving quickly against each other, locked in each other's arms and whispering each other's names between hot kisses and quick thrusts.

Arthur took her left nipple in his mouth and tugged, making her moan and run her hand in his hair as she gasped his name. 'I'm so close.' She whispered against his lips and his hand moved between her legs and touched her the way he knew would undo her.

She arched in his arms and cried out in the silence of the graveyard with Arthur following right after her as her body clasped around him with her orgasm washing over her and his following, it felt like they were one being instead of two.

He collapsed back on the tomb and brought her with him, Morgana collapsing on his chest with her hands pillowing her head against his chest. His back was freezing but he didn't complain as her knees took all the exhaustion against the marble. He smiled and caressed her bare back as she remained with closed eyes on his chest while he looked lazily down at her.

'That was too kinky…' Arthur repeated and Morgana laughed and kissed his chest as she looked up at him.

'That it was, batboy…' Morgana replied and the two smiled at each other as silence spread between them.

Silence that was to be shattered by the sound of dry leaves being shattered rhythmically as if someone was stepping on them, the sound approached and both Morgana and Arthur remained frozen on the tomb, Merlin? Freya? Some staff? Something else?

'Morgana?' Arthur mouthed as he felt an ice-cold hand on his thigh while Morgana's eyes widened, feeling another hand on her ass. The couple remained completely still for a the seconds of that feeling and Arthur could see Morgana's hands on his chest, it wasn't her and it was still too dark around them to see someone but he could feel a freaking hand on his thigh!

The silence was shattered again as the sound of metal pieces being picked up right after the cold sensation abandoned both, as the sound of dried leaves drifted away, the sound of a small laugh was heard clearly, full of mischief and amusement.

Morgana and Arthur had paralyzed in fear and took them entire minutes to move again, Morgana rushed to get back her suit, her entire body shivering, someone had clutched her ass and Arthur's thigh…

'Arthur…' she whispered shakily as she looked at his side and he followed her gaze. The keys to their apartment were missing. Arthur looked up at her the moment the first light of dawn broke from the horizon and then around, his eyes widened at something behind her. She turned her body to look while still on his lap and gasped in shock.

It was there, written on the fallen leaves of the narrow earth-road as if by a hand before the tombs of the other side of the corridor.

_Thanks for the show_

_ Elizabeth Kreisler _

With the first morning breeze, the words faded away with the leaves scattering in the wind and Morgana's chest weight leaving her while another little laugh was heard around the place…

* * *

><p>hohoho what you think? I wanted the teen ghost to stalk them :P ghosts aren't just creepy they're also stalkers :P what u think guys? was it good? the mentioned graveyard actually exists in London so if you ever go there... check it out :P<p>

since there is no Halloween celebrations in Greece, you can always treat me with a review :D


	24. The Disir and the Priestess Arth T

Hello everyone, obviously, my work will be to patch up the shit the writers leave behind them because the budget wasn't enough to have the last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess confronting her brother along the Disir of the same Goddess but whatever, I'm just watching it for Alex, Katie and Bradley so here we are with a missing scene between Arthur's two visits to the Disir, where Morgana had go and face them since the circle starts to close and the end is near...

Era: Arthurian AU, missing scene

Rating: T

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>The Disir and the High Priestess<em>

Her blood was humming with the call, she was part a Pendragon and part Her child, and at that moment, her ultimate parent, her Goddess was calling upon her through Her Highest court, the Disir.

'I need you to stay here, my girl,' Morgana whispered at the female dragon and the white creature nodded its head after she could bump it on Morgana's hand for a last caress. 'I promise I'll be back soon,' Morgana added as she patted Aithusa's head and looked around, wary and worried, if some Camelot patrol was to pass by… they would see Aithusa. 'Be careful, at the slightest sign of danger, fly high in the sky, where no arrows can get you.' Morgana said affectionately and the Dragon growled her agreement.

Morgana took off the daggers she always held around her ankles, thigh and waist, she took off her cloak and boots and remained only in her black dress as she approached the opening of the cave. Every fiber of her being was actually roused with the energy of her kind, the energy of her Mother. She approached and didn't flinch under the hard ground or the fallen rocks.

She knew to bow and keep moving carefully while the protection talismans hang from the cave's ceiling, careful not to touch a single one. She frowned when she saw some of them broken and stepped upon, she could only avoid them as well until she had permission to have the honor to fix them.

She finally reached the larger space of the pool and straightened her body but kept her head bowed as she approached before the Three figures close to the pool. Her heart was hammering as she approached the pool as well.

'My name is Morgana Pendragon, Daughter of Vivienne' Morgana started and her next words pained her 'and Uther,' she said through clenched teeth but there was no use denying anything before Them. 'Sister of Morgause the Priestess and I am myself, the High Priestess of the Her Power. I am here answering Her Call in my name and very existence.' Morgana announced and only then raised her head and gasped when she saw the three figures before her looking at her with heads raised enough to make eye contact. 'Am I to be judged?' Morgana found the courage to ask, she was powerful by now, she was the _strongest_ in the land, yet she was always humble before the Goddess, the one and only Deity she accepted and of who's the powers she was yielding.

'We do not judge.' The first woman said and Morgana looked at her.

'We do not condemn.' Said the next one and Morgana's green eyes moved towards her direction.

'We are but the internuncio…'

'Of the One who presides over All.' They kept talking as one being and Morgana remained on her feet, slight relief running in her veins along her magic and blood.

'Who sees all,' one of them spoke again and Morgana almost quoted her words herself.

'Who knows All.' This time Morgana whispered among them.

'The Triple Goddess.' The Disir said and Morgana nodded almost to herself before the power of Hers.

'And you, Morgana,'

'High Priestess of the Mother,'

' Dragon yielder and of human royal blood.' Morgana looked at the three of them.

'Have been chosen,' the second one spoke and Morgana looked at them in curiosity. Something told her she wasn't the first who entered the cave currently.

'What happened here?' she finally asked and her voice was calm and even, that hadn't happened in a long while since her voice was usually cold, was always cold.

'Men arrived, armed and ignorant, arrogant and cruel, your Brother, Morgana was among them, because the Goddess placed a judgment upon his life.' One of them spoke again and Morgana felt her heart kicking in happiness, her Goddess against Arthur, against Camelot.

'Your heart rejoices with the demise of your own blood.' One of them spoke and Morgana couldn't feel it in her to try and be guilty even before the Disir.

'But it is understood,'

'Your life, your very existence.'

'Has been created through pain,'

'Seeded with guilt and fear,'

'Nourished with poison and tears,'

'Blossomed with blood and betrayal.'

The women kept speaking like one and Morgana felt tears burning her eyes at the mention and admission of what she had been through.

'And yet, you endured,'

'You escaped the reign of Fear,'

'You took upon your sister's work,'

'Your ancestors' legacy,'

'And today, you're the last of the High Priests and Priestesses in Her name.'

'And the burden of ending your brother's reign and life falls upon you.' The women finally finished their words and Morgana felt her knees weak but remained standing.

'It won't be a burden.' Morgana promised, Arthur had entered this sacred place, with arms and his "changed" ways…. He dared say that he was sorry for what their father had done to her, but he did the same and worse things to her and her kind. 'I swear upon her name, it won't be a burden.' Morgana added.

'Do not use her name, Child,' one of the women said and Morgana sighed and nodded, almost blushing like she used to do years ago when done something inappropriate. 'And do not underestimate your feelings for him.' The same woman added and Morgana frowned.

'You once cared deeply of his life. Your gift as a Seer was actually awaken because of your feelings for him, your desperation to keep him safe.'

'Your need to have him alive… and happy…'

'You will be the reason he falls.'

'But he was the reason you rose…'

'When the time comes, the pain you will suffer will be the greatest you've ever felt.'

'When the time comes, you will destroy the last part of your heart that still hides emotions for him, '

'Feelings you wish not to remember or ponder upon.'

'But when the time comes, you will have to expose those feelings,'

'Deal with them all,'

'And finally destroy them,'

'For these are the only burdens between you,'

'And Her will for justice upon our kind.'

The Disir spoke a truth that she wished not to face but it was her Mother's call. Everything she had been through, every bane, every fall, every tear, had led her on that day.

'Arthur Pendragon was here for the judgment, along the traitor of our kind, Emrys,' one of the women spoke again and Morgana felt her skin crawling.

'Who is Emrys?' Morgana asked, for the first time actually interrupting the Disir but the woman who had spoken looked at her with an intense stare.

'Search into your soul, Morgana, search into your heart and the answer is right there…' the woman closest to the pool said and Morgana shivered, it was someone she knew, someone close to Arthur that she knew, and it wasn't Mordred…. Mordred, another enemy, another traitor.

'Arthur shall return here and make all the wrong choices, Morgana, and that will lead you to have an ally who made a mistake… You shall be forgiving like our Goddess can be,' the second woman spoke and Morgana frowned.

'You must be strong, like our Goddess is,' the first woman spoke again. Morgana felt her heart pounding again, her powers manifesting within her like when she was a simple maiden who couldn't control them. The new gained power was physically painful as she choked, the magic inside her felt as if taking out the air her lungs needed.

'The End of the Circle has started to close, and it is time,' the other woman said and Morgana fell on her knees and felt the need to move closer to them.

'For everyone,'

'To play their part,' The women kept saying as Morgana crawled closer to them, the pool was calling her, two of the three women held her by the arms and brought her closer but still on her knees.

'You Morgana,'

'Her Child, are to be remembered as the worst woman,'

'The awful traitor,'

'The immoral witch,'

'The incestuous sister,'

Morgana's eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks, feeling all the emotions of hatred and fear people would have for her. Same emotions that would be felt for the Goddess herself that was already been neglected by turn-cloaks like Gaius and traitors like Emrys.

'Your need for the throne however, will be fulfilled.' The woman who didn't hold her spoke and Morgana looked inside the pool.

'But it shall be of a throne more powerful and sacred than any the humans can make…' one of the women who held her said and Morgana finally looked inside the pool as the Disir touched the surface with their fingers. Morgana saw the water moving and then suddenly an image was projected.

A beautiful place, a forest of sorts with a lake before it, many apples, a sunny day and herself in white, beautiful and calmed, serene and happy, like she never was. Among her, women, women she knew like Morgause, women she never made it to meet as she should, like Nimueh, women she never met, like Igraine and Vivienne, her lady mother.

'You Morgana, from now on,'

'Are stripped of the name Pendragon,' the women next to her spoke and this time Morgana looked at them in terror.

'And your rights,'

'You will keep fighting.'

'For Arthur's fall,'

'As you must,'

'You are the Destroyer,'

'Like the Goddess is many times,'

'And your new name shall be Morgana Le Fay,'

'The One with the Power,'

'The One with Her Power,'

'The Goddess herself.'

At the last words each woman said, the Disir raised water in their palms and let it slip though their fingers and on Morgana's head. She was terrified, agitated and pained but the water felt like the most powerful medicine, the most powerful potion of magic and the strongest spell.

Images flood her mind and she gasped in more pain.

_A young boy with blond hair pulled at her dark mane the moment she arrived in Camelot. A teen boy was falling flat on his back while she held a wooden sword close to his throat. A young man was looking at her as if he saw a miracle while she strode in the full of people ball room. A young man was trying to save her no matter the coast while she lay ill. She was holding a true sword before him, urging him to do what was right for a simple servant to save his life, because Camelot needed a good king. A young man was laughing at her and her concerns. A young boy's life was at stake and he was saving it for her sake and only. She was running down the stairs to stop him from fighting a beast that would kill him. He was neglecting her, letting her drown in desperation. He was killing people with her own powers. She was facing him in the room of the throne they both deserved. She was attacking him. The boy she once made Him save, was stabbing her back, taking her down. The Same boy he once saved, now a knight was achieving the fatal wound while she tried to run and stop them. Arthur was in her arms, a battlefield around them. He was whispering her name, his hand on her cheek, she was powerless. She was leading him on a boat, her own body injured and dying. He was finally by her side, dressed in white and smiling at her while she remained with a smile of her own in her white clothes with the women before them, taking care of both._

_Serenity._

'You were born,'

'Raised,'

'And to die in pain, Morgana,'

'You were a maiden,'

'You now are the Mother of a Sacred Beast and a Lost Soul,'

'And you shall be the Crone, who will pick up the dying and save him, until He is Needed Again.'

'You shall become,'

'The three faces,'

'Of the Goddess,'

Morgana gasped through her sobs, her body wracked with the intensity of the images, of the feelings she had locked up in cages of hatred, of the physical pain that let her gaping. The two of the three Disir finally let her collapse before the pool and Morgana had lost track of the time she spent before it, crying, for everything she lost, for everything that had been meant to be lost. For the things she was to do, her revenge would make both her and Him immortals, they would finally find happiness in a way they couldn't in this world, while they both existed. Emrys and everything else was irrelevant before this new epiphany, the fall of Camelot, the end of Arthur's reign and their salvation was now what she had to achieve.

She tried with effort to stand before the Disir who remained stoic to watch her transformation and she was shocked to find herself in a mall pool of blood, she took away the tears and gasped when she saw her own blood.

'Your decision has been made,'

'Your blood was your sacrifice,'

'The same blood He carries in his veins,'

'You have taken this mission upon yourself,'

'In Her name,'

'You are to succeed,'

'And the Triple Goddess has blessed her child.'

'With new powers,'

'Powers that you are to use for your goals,'

Morgana's body was in pain still, as if bones had just broken and mended, as if her body had been deformed to something else and reformed again. However she bowed before the Disir and tried to compose herself.

'The Triple Goddess is my Mother and only family and I shall succeed in this mission of hers for it is her will. I shall accept death and posthumous reputation gladly for it is her will. For she's my Mother and will take care of me.' Morgana finally said through her pained voice and finally looked back at the Disir.

'The truly Blessed,'

'Need no court,'

'No Knights,'

'No Subjects.'

'The truly Blessed,'

'Are Gods,'

'Among Humans,' the Disir finally said and Morgana took a deep breath and moved away, she had been cleansed, transformed and purified and now she was dismissed to finally finish the last stages of her plans.

Before, it had been a quest over revenge and the Throne of Camelot, not it was a quest over fulfilling the plans of the Goddess. She had nothing more to lose, or almost nothing, and Her Grace to win, along his salvation, she hated him, she loathed and despised him, but for some reason she wished not to acknowledge, his image in the same serenity with her warmed her _cold as stone _heart…

Arthur and herself had to die.

There was no other way.

* * *

><p>sooo? what you think guys? I wanted Morgana to go as a servant of Her power and leave as the Goddess herslef, as a wiccan myself, it's kind of annoying to see the Triple Goddess demonstrated like this but I wouldn't expect anything else from the Merlin writers since their "love" for female beings is obvious.. so let stick to the shot, please review and let me know what you think:)<p> 


	25. A Question Answered Arth AU M

Hello everybody! here is a new shot for all of you! It's AU as usual, it's supposed to be taking place further in the fifth series, besically right before the end with Camlann... I added some things of my own in the plot so don't be too shocked :) it's full of Armor, and finally Morgana answers Arthur's Ultimate Question, about what happened to her...

Era: Arthurian au

rating: M

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>A Question Answered<em>

The sky was darkening above them, clouds heavy and ready to rain down on the man astride and the woman he dragged behind him. Arthur looked up at the clouds and sighed, they wouldn't make it to Camelot like this. He looked behind him and saw the woman he once treasured like no one else, now struggling to keep moving on her feet in her black clothes, her hood shielding her fierce eyes.

She had brought him over the edge and he had finally fought back full on, and he had won, now she was to be in trial by him and the round table and have her punishment.

Years had passed on both of their bones, the Long War as the people called the conflict between the Pendragon siblings, was now over and the casualties were great, Uther, Lancelot, Elyan, Gaius… Guinevere and Merlin. He had lost everyone but he looked at her with bitter eyes as he knew, before anyone else, he had started the war by losing her…

'We'll start a fire here and stay the night.' He said after a few minutes as they passed by a small hill and at the bottom, a small cave was formed, it would barely hold the two of them and a small fire. Morgana didn't reply on his decision, she hadn't said a word ever since he trapped her against the wall at sword point and finally put on her wrists the shackles Emrys had given him to make her powerless.

The moment he had put the shackles on, he had expected her to fight back, to bite and kick and scream to escape and take them off but she went limb against him, as if he had drugged her, he wrapped the rope around her wrists quickly and since he didn't trust her even without magic close to the horse or the weapons that he had strapped on the saddle, he had no other choice but have her follow him with the rope. She was his enemy, he kept telling himself as he heard her ragged breath from behind him, her small whimpers when they passed from rocky ground. She did the same to Guinevere, he kept telling himself every time his neck wished to turn in instinct and check on her.

They moved closer to the small cave and he took her by the shoulder to sit her on the small space. He held the other end of the rope and wrapped it around the trunk of the closest thick tree, where he bound the reigns of his horse as well and then he picked up a few pieces of wood before the rain could start for them to have a fire.

'I could help, you know…' she said and her voice had a mixture of jesting and mockery, along sincerity as she looked at him and lifted her wrists slightly, the skin had gone raw because of the shackles and the rope around them. He almost felt as if they were more than a decade back in time, only in a twisted alternative life, a life formed out of a simple nightmare that would end anytime now with another bright day in Camelot.

'It's so kind of you…' Arthur finally offered as he kept on picking up pieces of wood and finally reached the small cave, there wasn't much space so he simply collapsed next to her and started putting the wood before them. He took two rocks and started snapping them together, he could feel Morgana's _amused _stare as he kept trying and cursed once or twice and after a few more minutes, the fire flickered to life as the first thunder was heard from above. He finally looked at her with a face of triumph and he almost expected a retort of teasing from her lips but she only nodded as she rested her back against the rocky wall behind them, the hem of her dress was muddy to the knees, her shoes almost torn and he could bet the skin of her feet was tender.

'I wish there was another horse,' he finally slipped and regretted it as her smirk was back on her lips even with her eyes closed. 'We would reach Camelot sooner, and this would be all over,' he added to cover up his mistake and Morgana's smirk fell only by a tiny bit.

'Mhm…' she only mumbled with her eyes still closed and he sighed in frustration as the first drops of water started falling upon the field before them. The fire however was keeping a lot of the humidity away. 'How does it feel?' Morgana suddenly asked and he looked at her, she opened her eyes and faced him. It was almost surreal to have his nemesis, powerless and casually sitting next to him before a fire like so long ago, when he valued her as the most important woman in his life, the _only_ woman in his life.

'What do you mean?' he asked with a serious voice and she smiled again, her eyes however were hard.

'Having lost everyone, everything, being left with an old man and a throne painted red not because of the Pendragon crimson, but because of the blood of thousands.' Morgana asked and Arthur felt his hands prickling, he wanted to strangle her, to feel the life abandoning her heart.

'You tell me, you caused half the slaughters.' Arthur answered harshly and hated the smile that spread upon her face, wider than the last one.

'No, dear brother, I didn't cause them, I just _provoked_ your enemies to fight you because they had reasons to… you see, all your enemies rubbed their hands when the sister of their most hated enemy was showing up, ready to give her alliance to take you down…. _All of them_, from Annis who eventually turned her back to you again up to Odin who never truly accepted you… they all simply waited for something to give them the upper hand against your cold murder cruelty and prejudice… I was that something…' Morgana said and Arthur watched her calmness, the finality of her words, of her mind, she was done with smirks and screams, and lashing out, she was ready to talk.

'I've asked you before,' he started, wishing not to face her words about his enemies and the slaughters, 'and I'm asking you again,' Arthur said and Morgana this time looked at him with hard eyes.

'What happened to me…' Morgana gave him the words and he nodded, her smile vanished, and he was taken aback by the sudden sadness that filled her eyes, sadness and pain he hadn't seen in them ever since they faced each other in Camelot's throne room. 'The fact of you asking again shows how much I am right to hate you, Arthur Pendragon,' Morgana finally said and Arthur sighed in frustration, losing his temper.

'Very well, you know what? Obviously you have reasons to hate me, and Uther, but why the rest? Why Guinevere? Why Gaius and Elyan and Lancelot and the subjects?' He was shouting and he didn't care, she was slightly taken aback but composed herself. Her eyes hardening again with their impossible green looking at him with indifference.

'You want to know my reasons?' she asked and he huffed as he tried to calm down and finally nod. 'And will you believe me?' she asked once more and he looked at her.

'I'll try,' he answered, what reasons he had to believe her, really?

Morgana chuckled at his words and looked around them, the rope would be easy, the shackles were eating at her skin however. And she was certain such creation of torture would be unbearable to take off as it was linked and holding down her very magic.

'Whatever, you believe me or not, your round table will have me condemned so why should I care if you like the truth or not…' she pondered out loud and sighed as she looked back at him. 'Oddly enough, Gaius was my sweetest kill,' Morgana started and Arthur was ready to tell her to shut her mouth but she went on with her reasoning.

'He had been drugging me for ages, while my magic was awaking, I suffered, I thought I was going mad, I was terrified Uther would find out, or you would find out and Gaius knew all along, he was also the one who sent Morgause away, Uther of course had commanded her execution, an infant's execution… but Gaius had sent her to the Priests you later on killed. He lied to me about magic and my sister. It was also Nimueh's blood to be avenged, the woman Gaius turned his back to when she got condemned for your birth… he turned his back not only to me as a person, drove me crazy with his lies, he also turned his back to his own kind when Nimueh and the magical people needed him the most, he decided to go with the Purge's victors… he decided to support it.' Morgana went on and Arthur was left solemn to watch, he had no idea about Morgause and Nimueh, many details were left to him unknown until then.

'And how do you know all that?' he asked weakly and she smiled as she looked at her muddy dress.

'Some of it was revealed to me through simple logic, other things were admitted by Gaius himself during my tortures…' she said simply and Arthur gritted his teeth together, both at the things he didn't know and the way that man died.

'What about Merlin?' he asked, he wouldn't ask about Uther, it wouldn't matter, he knew – more or less- the terrors he inflicted on his eldest child, he knew of the pain she went through, half of it he had tried to stop like the times she spent in the dungeon…

'Merlin…' Morgana tried the name on her tongue and still felt as bitter as ever. 'He was of magic,' she said first and Arthur sighed and nodded, he knew, she revealed it to him, and that's why he had banished him, years of lies, years of trusting him, years of fighting magic while he had him around him… And then Emrys had showed up in the castle and promised him things that he could accomplish through magic… and today the King was old, heirless and left alone with an old man who tried to keep the balances through a kingdom that was falling apart under the pressure of the High Kingship and the threat of the Saxons…

'He lied to me as well, he never told me of his magic, he killed my sister, he…' her voice broke at the mention of her sister, Morgause. 'He poisoned me, the day of the curse… when Morgause took me, she took me as to save me because Merlin figured out that I was the vessel of the curse… he poisoned me, when Morgause had put everyone to sleep to simply reach and finish Uther… the tyrant, the monster.' Morgana's last words were spat as a mouthful of poison from her mouth, same poison she had gulped down because of Merlin.

'And he kept fighting me, he was the reason I fell down the stairs the night of my birthday, he was the reason Uther told Gaius about me being his daughter… it was when I learnt about it… it was when I decided that I had to take you down …' Morgana went on and this time her voice was vacant of emotion, admitting her turning point should have been in shouts and screams but she was calm, almost not heared over the sound of the rain around them.

Arthur remained silent for a long while, thinking and pondering on her words, poisoned, betrayed, almost murdered twice, lied to, it hurt to admit she had her reasons against these two men.

'Gwen?' he asked in a small voice, a voice full of pain for the queen he had loved, the woman he had turned his back to Morgana for… The woman who never gave him an heir, turned her own back to him more than once for Lancelot and finally died in Morgana's hands…

'Guinevere…' Morgana said the name and Arthur felt as if slapping her for uttering and saluting her for the despise in her tone against all the things Guinevere had done. 'She… was my best friend,' Morgana started and Arthur looked at her. 'She was the woman who helped me through every nightmare, every horror, she was the one who actually knew of my issue and didn't pass it by…' Morgana whispered and Arthur focused on her. 'When you were lured by Sophia… I had vivid dreams of your demise, Guinevere had advised of me to go to Uther and tell him about them… I had told her that we both knew what that would mean for my neck… she knew, she knew so well of my magic.' Morgana kept the whispers but suddenly her eyes changed again, not to amber but to hot anger.

'She also knew of my feelings for you,' she said boldly without a hint of shame. 'She knew of my feelings and she could see your own feelings for me, frankly I think everyone could, but since we're talking about Gwen…' Morgana shrugged and kept talking. 'Yet, she decided to go after you, seduce you, turn her back to me, to my terrors… when she was my best friend… she started around with you and then Lancelot and she had even once kissed Merlin as she had confessed to me.' Morgana went on and Arthur's fists clutched, he had promised he would try to believe her words and it hurt like a stab wound to hear the sincerity of her voice now.

'When I took Camelot the first time, with Morgause, I had offered a position in the new kingdom for Gwen, it was Morgause's plan because she knew that Gwen would betray me but I had meant it, if she had stayed by my side, I would have kept her, even if she had already turned her back to me more than once. Yet she betrayed me again, for you, for my crown as queen… She betrayed Lancelot the same way... you and my crown were too big prices for her to consider either me or Lancelot… or her father who died and I tasted Uther's wrath for standing up for her… I was the one who ended up in the dungeon for Gwen and then it was her who condemned more of my kind to death while she was Queen…' Morgana said and now her voice was ice-cold, bitter, pained and sad.

'To be honest… I always wondered why you chose her over me..' Morgana whispered and Arthur looked at her. 'She wasn't just a servant, she wasn't a woman that could support you. Kick some sense into you… and as far as I knew from Guinevere herself… You weren't with her like you were with me, keep the marriage and crowns aside…' Morgana added and didn't care about the glare. 'When I captured and brainwashed her… before the brainwashing actually, she was certain you wouldn't come, she was certain your love was good and all but not strong enough to lead yourself into a trap…

'I knew different because obviously I knew you better than her. While I was torturing her, she wasn't counting on you, she didn't expect you to come to her rescue… it was easier that way for me to manipulate her…' Morgana went on and Arthur felt every word burning him. He had loved Gwen, not as passionately he had felt for Morgana, not as sincerely and trustful as he had with Morgana, but he had loved her. Guinevere had been the easy road of a valley that he had strode across easily with her following instead of a rocky path like it had been with Morgana, yet in that path, Morgana had been by his side, making him a better man on his feet through the rocky place.

'If it helps with your grief and pain, while she was dying in my hands, she whispered his name.' Morgana added and it felt like the final blow to his heart, the final stab wound that hit target lethally. 'If it also helps, I promised her she was going to find him the soonest she was to close her eyes.' Morgana added and this time her voice broke, for her old friend, for the woman who used her crown against her own kind, for the woman she once considered part of her life.

They remained in silence for awhile, remembering, mourning, thinking and actually avoiding the final part of their talk.

'As for your knights and the subjects,' she finally broke the silence, a small push towards target. 'I never cared, Arthur, these people did not interest me… I don't care about your pawns… Gwaine was good fun I must say, quiet entertaining…. And Leon was cute, calling me a Lady before I could blast him feet away but they were casualties in the war between us…' Morgana finally said and Arthur sighed and nodded, all of them were dead now, painfully under her enchantments for him to be covered and actually reach and capture her.

'I hope you're not wondering about Uther…' she added and he shook his head, his father was by now a disappointing figure to both of them, he was only more disappointed that she still believed him the same as Uther… even if his laws still forbidden magic across the kingdom...

The silence stretched again, the rain as if on pushing them to keep up, only got stronger and Arthur decided to buy time by adding some more wood in the fire for it to remain strong enough for the both of them.

He looked at the woman next to him, she had closed her eyes again, she seemed after all the years in hovels and caves and cold castles of the North, that she could get comfortable about everywhere. A small fire and a piece of rock behind her back was enough for her to be content, even if the man who was for her blood sat next to her, even if she was in magical shackles, even if she once was the spoiled little ward who would have nothing but perfection.

She now was a changed woman, a woman of power, a woman that the moment her head would be on a spike, like the entire round table demanded for, half his kingdom would have her as a figure of resistance in the name of the Goddess. He had eliminated so many, he had left her stand alone as the last Priestess of her Goddess, and that same Goddess had given him her judgment of doom, that same Goddess would even arise from the heavens and stand before him the moment he was to cut the head of his own sister. He shivered at the thought, the Gods were against him and still he preferred to believe he was fair and kind, just and good. He felt anger, fury as he watched her almost sleeping, yes, they had been born of magic, she had magic and he hated it.

But since when she decided to go against him instead of kick her kind of logic into him? She was always the one to change his mind with her words, not her sword. What had he done to hurt her so much that she decided her blade was better than her voice? Since when those injured bonny hands decided to take a blade against him when she had used said blade to save him?

'What about me?' he asked finally and his voice was tight. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a calmness that came in total contrast with her nature and the fierce rain around them. 'What did I do to you to hate me so much? To wish for my head on a spike?' Arthur asked and Morgana actually chuckled, _chuckled _when he felt such agony for the woman who he should hate, the woman who destroyed him inside and out.

'Oh Arthur…' she said with her voice sweet, _too_ sweet but she didn't use their surname, _his_ surname as she had declined it a long time ago and everyone called her by now The Fairy. 'You Arthur did nothing,' Morgana added and he was almost left agape to stare at her and she nodded as if she was telling him it was raining at that moment, telling him the obvious. 'Yes, you did nothing.' She repeated and moved slightly forward and closer to him.

'You did nothing when I screamed for you not to go to that quest because "_I had seen terrible things_".' She reminded him and the flashback of the agonized voice of the Ward came back in his mind. 'You did nothing to sooth me from the disgusted look you had given me that day. You did nothing when Uther terrorized me. You did nothing for Gwen's father.

'You did nothing _but kill _my own kind for years. You did nothing when you learnt that you were born of magic and that Uther had actually killed your mother…' Morgana started and every sentence felt like the tip of a sword that got through his chest.

'You did nothing when I screamed for help, you knew I had nightmares for years… You did nothing when I needed someone there. You did nothing to keep your hands from a servant when I was almost promised to you and the entire kingdom knew…' Morgana kept her voice even, her impossible green eyes looking through him.

'You did nothing when I was clearly against you yet you kept Uther's laws against magic and when you were seeing me once in a while, you were doing _nothing_ but ask me what happened to me…' Morgana added and finally chuckled again.

'You also did nothing when you find your three year peace from me, you didn't even think to search for me and be done with your bane, if you had, you would have known of my locking up in that pit for two years…' Morgana added and Arthur closed his eyes at her words, he knew she had been held captive for that long, Guinevere had first told him, then it had been revealed.

'Morgana…' he whispered and she sighed. 'If I knew… I would have killed him myself.' He whispered and she sighed again, harder.

'But you didn't know, because you did _nothing_ to learn.' Morgana repeated her main reason against him and he sighed this time, defeated at her truth.

'However, maybe I'm wrong.' She said and he remained unmoving as she looked down at her shackled hands and brought them both up to take away a strand of hair from her face, her wrists were dripping slowly with blood from the shackles. 'You did some things for me, like helping Mordred the first time. You tried to protect me once or twice…' she whispered and looked at him slightly different. 'But these things were before your betrayal,' Morgana added mostly to herself.

'You see, betrayal is not only of my kind, with swords and magic. The worst kind of betrayal is of neglecting the person that counts only on you. Neglecting, brushing away, refusing to see obvious things in someone you knew like the back of your hand, the worst betrayal is after all those years of the Long War, of you to still wondering what happened to me…' Morgana finally said and Arthur could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears, he could also see her own eyes, after years, filling with tears as well.

'I never meant to hurt you,' he finally managed the words and Morgana chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

'I never imagined I would hurt you,' she said her own confession and Arthur sighed and brought a hand close to her head, cupping the side of it with his palm on her jaw. She actually leaned into his touch and the tears finally fell. He sniffed and tried to keep his own unshed but they fell anyway and she closed her eyes at the sight. She had finally broken him, _destroyed_ him, took everything he valued and yet it didn't feel as it should.

'If I had paid attention…' he whispered. 'If I had acted…' he added and she sighed. 'If I had kept close to you…' Arthur whispered. She was his sister, of course she was forbidden but back then, he had no idea. Back then he had loved her, until he neglected her. 'If I hadn't let Gwen get between us.' Arthur whispered and Morgana sighed.

'You could still stop it with the Disir.' Morgana whispered and Arthur looked at her. 'I know… of course I know, I'm Her Priestess, I know the decisions of the Disir.' Morgana explained and sighed. 'If you had accepted to have her ways, to embrace the Goddess. You would adopt magic back in the land and you would have to take me as bride.' Morgana said calmly and Arthur looked at her shocked.

'We're siblings,' he whispered, hating the painful truth more than ever. Morgana nodded.

'Like the Goddess is with the God, he is her brother, son, mate and pupil. You would have been the King who married the last Priestess… that way magic could have been restored, my line would have been continued, like yours. Both magic and the Pendragons would keep existing.' Morgana said and Arthur wished he could feel disgusted, wished he could say she was lying but the Triple Goddess was against him, there was a judgment for his death.

'That's why Guinevere never gave you children, that's why I never found someone… you were born from the Goddess' magic and you were to marry the last Priestess of Hers as to continue with a land that would flourish through the Craft. Your decision to decline the Goddess will only bring slaughter, burnings and pain in the centuries to come. You started a circle of pain that will last for far longer than our lifetimes.' Morgana was speaking the truth but there was no malice in her voice, no pain and no judging, she was only explaining to him what she had seen through her powers.

'That was another reason for me to need to take over Camelot, if I made it to be Queen, I would be able to change that dark future I have seen. I would be able to hold the position of the Goddess, to keep women as safe as possible, keep the Saxons away and later on the Christians from overwhelming power, power that will lead to the monstrosities of the church…' Morgana was whispering now and her voice was broken, defeated, her eyes fell on the shackles again.

'But I can still save you, the Disir have left a tiny escape, it's not the best but I can save you and myself, I can give my people hope for the distant future.' Morgana whispered as she looked at him again and he was once more in that afternoon, taken aback from the look in her eyes. For the first time in years, for the first time after so long, she was looking at him with tenderness, hope and something he wouldn't dare name when it came to Morgana and himself.

'Morgana…' he whispered but had no more time to speak another word as she pressed her lips against his, it was a sloppy kiss, as awkward as their first when he was ten and still a little boy. Morgana moved her shackled arms around his neck, moaning as the shackles rubbed against her tender skin and he wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her closer.

'Wait…' he whispered and she was ready to protest, to tell him she deserved this since her dying day would probably be within the week, to explain to him this was his only way to reach Avalon as she had seen his own dying day that wasn't that far away with Mordred on the lose and full of hatred for the king. He however didn't protest with words, he only brought her hands before the two of them and he took a key from a chain he had around his neck and opened the shackles. Looking at her as the key opened the metallic object, trusting her for no reason by giving her powers back and letting him at her mercy.

Her hands were injured badly, her veins blackened as the shackles' magic used against her own that ran in her veins. He kissed the injuries and then kissed her mouth with new vigor and need pushing her on her back and pulling her closer to him as she opened her thighs and he found himself between them.

'Like your Goddess and the God,' he whispered as he scattered kisses down her jaw and neck, she moaned and nodded, clawing at his chainmail until he rose to take it off quickly along the piece of armor that protected his shoulders. He moved her skirts up her creamy thighs, pale skin greeted him until he reached between her legs and she gasped and moaned. 'Morgana…' he whispered and she moaned his name in response. 'This is sinful,' he gave one last protest and the woman before him, with her soft thighs caressing his sides laughed like the Goddess would do herself.

'For your church? Yes it is, for my Goddess? It's the only way for our souls to be saved and our sins to be forgiven…' Morgana said honestly and he could only move back against her and take her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her Goddess had condemned him through the Disir, a proof that Goddess existed, priests preached on virtue and peace yet they held crosses over battlefields and got fatter with food and gold while the people starved… If he was still allowed to taste this for one religion, he was willingly going to Hell for the other.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered as he filled his hands with her breasts and she gasped and clawed at his shirt.

'Me too,' she whispered and they knew they meant the past, they didn't want to say more. What ifs and hows would be useless now, too much water had ran down the bridge and it was over for them. They owed this last taste of joy for each other and themselves, when the rain would stop, he would take her to Camelot astride with him, have her by the rope only while entering the city, judge and kill her and then he would die too, days or weeks after it didn't matter, Mordred was for his blood and Emrys', he would follow her soon and he would be salvaged thanks to her and her Goddess. They would be together after all.

She helped him open his breeches with her hands and the moment he entered her she gasped and cried out in pain, causing him to stop.

'This is your-?

'Yes.' She whispered and he kissed the tear that ran down her face as he started thrusting to open her completely for him.

'You never…' he whispered again, her first and last time, him, as it should be. She shook her head and this time he kissed her tenderly, his hands leaving her clothes breasts to caress this skin of her thighs and neck as they moved together. The noise from the rain swallowing the sound of their kisses, coupling and the crackling of the fire.

She reached her peak first, calling out his name as he followed her over the edge. They had never felt so whole, complete and content, this was how completion felt like and they were glad they tasted it at least once. They remained against each other and by the fire for awhile longer, their chests heaving with breaths, this mouths close as he rested against her, his lips kissing her jaw as her own lips remained parted for her to exhale and inhale.

He didn't know what else to tell her, he finally had thrown on his face what had happened to her and he had suffered her wrath during the Long War. Everything had been said and done.

'You should go, run, I'll say you enchanted me.' Arthur finally offered and her little laugh soothed him as her chest vibrated beneath his own.

'No…' she whispered and he looked up at her finally, their bright eyes connecting. 'I'm done, Arthur,' she whispered and he shook his head, suddenly he preferred to have to suffer her attacks, her wrath and fury than have her absent. 'Some things are beyond us, you made a choice and I told you to what it will lead, my time, at least this time, is thinning.' Morgana added and he supported his body on his elbows by her sides to look down at her. Even through war and banishment, she was still beautiful, still the most beautiful, with her guards down, he could see the wisdom in her eyes. 'And so is yours…' she said sadly and caressed a hand down his face this time, he leaned against her touch.

'Yes Morgana!' Arthur finally said and the look on his eyes was fierce. 'I won't die alone, I won't die without you,' he said firmly and her eyes filled with tears. She had wished to escape seeing him die, she had seen few futures of his certain demise, yet he chose the most painful for her out of them all, the one she wished to avoid by dying first, the one she would have to carry him dying and injured to Avalon herself.

'Alright, she finally said and sniffed and he was surprised at her acceptance. 'Alright,' Morgana added again and brought him back against her body to keep both warm by the fire. They remained in silence for awhile but then she spoke again, not sure if he was still awake with his head pillowing her breasts. 'You want to know how it ends?' she asked and Arthur sighed but nodded against her.

'Mordred… in Camlann, you and me and him will be gone, Emrys will help I think, he'll help me take you away,' Morgana said simply, through the images of destruction she had seen, they were nearing the time of that battle.

'Very well then,' Arthur finally said and this time she heard the same finality she had used in her own voice when she was explaining him everything before.

'And then, we'll be free, under Her Grace.' Morgana added and looked at the fire by their side, one of the elements along the water of the rain further away, the earth they were lying upon and the air that gave them breath.

'Fine…' he said and she smiled, simple, easy Arthur, the Once and Future King, looking forward to his seemingly untimely death and final salvation.

'Fine…' she agreed and they smiled. When the rain ended, he would give her the horse for her to run away, to run as fast as possible and he would take his time to return to the kingdom, to declare her wanted all over again, enough time for her to put a healthy distance between herself and the realm she deserved half and half with him.

She promised him another realm however, a realm of immortality and happiness, a realm where it would be the two of them…

* * *

><p>sooo? what you think guys? i wanted Morgana to finally rub on his face everything he's done wrong and at the same time see what other crimes she commited against him, i wanted to show that Arthur denying the Disir's offer brought the dark ages as the old religion faded away and christianity took over which led to the witch hunts, basically morgana's kind being eliminated and as the prophesy says, they'll be back once again to restore everything meaning the future :) what u think? did you like it? i wanted a confrontation scene and i had planned it out differently but i liked how it turned out here as well :)<p>

reviews are love ;)


	26. The Queen's Defiance Arth K

canon what? I do not know anything about such thing, here is a happy shot about the Pendragon family as it should be after season 1

Era: Arthurian

Rating: K+

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The Queen's defiance<p>

Arthur entered the royal chamber and looked around, the dresses Morgana had decided not to wear were all scattered, behind the screen, he could see both women, Morgana's arms were raised and Cefa was probably pulling the cords of the corset for the dress to be firm around the queen. The servant was first to exit the other side of the screen and immediately bowed at the sight of the king.

'Cefa,' Arthur said sternly and the girl kept her head bowed as Morgana showed up as well and looked at her husband with stern eyes, she shook her head but he ignored her. 'Out,' he finally ordered and the girl nodded hastily before Morgana could say a word, she was out of the room and Arthur was laughing as his Queen approached him and poked his chest with an accusing finger.

'Will you ever stop scaring her?' she asked angrily and he laughed, took that finger in his hand and kissed its tip affectionately.

'Will she ever stop buying it?' he answered with a laugh and Morgana's anger melted just a bit. Poor girl was always frightened to be around the king, as if he was any threat to her. Ever since Gwen was not her maid anymore but a noble woman, married to a knight, Morgana had chosen a girl of magic to help her every day and the druids had sent one of their best daughters to help with the Queen Le Fay, as her supporters called her.

Arthur didn't have so much fun when Guinevere was Morgana's maid, the girl had spine and quick wit that had Arthur kicked out of Morgana's chambers when needed with nothing but courtesy and gentle words that he couldn't counter. Morgana had to ask Guinevere to give one or two seminars on dealing with royal idiocy soon.

'You're insufferable, Arthur,' Morgana said but this time her voice was softer, gentler. He grinned and took her other hand in his, bringing her knuckles close to her lips before he could pull her close until her body was pressed against his.

'Happy birthday, my Queen.' He whispered and kissed her lips gently as she smiled in her crimson dress and kissed him back. Arthur's hand moved to the bare nape of her neck as her mane was made in beautiful twists in one side, jewels adorned her face and hands, her crown was only missing.

'Thank you, my lord.' She whispered when the kiss was broken and she looked at him and smiled, in his royal clothes, handsome and ready for the feast like she was. 'Shall we?' she asked and he nodded, he moved a few feet close to her vanity, took his crown from the furniture and put it on his head and then took hers and approached her with a smile. Morgana bowed her head with a smile of her own and soon the elegant circlet of gold and gems was on her head, showing position of power and royalty, he offered his arm for her to wrap her own around.

'The children?' she asked and he smiled. For the entire day, he had given her the day off. He had taken all the responsibilities, of magical and plain people alike so she could relax and enjoy the gifts from across the kingdom that arrived in the throne room along the best wishes from the royals that didn't make it to the feast of that night. The High Kingship was celebrating for the Queen and the ones couldn't have made it because of distance or duty, had made sure to sent their best wishes and gifts for the Queen of Albion.

'They are already tormenting Merlin in the High Table; Morgause has also arrived for you.' Arthur said and Morgana beamed at him. He shrugged and kissed her forehead as they moved down the corridor. 'I don't have the best relationship with our sister but I still value her and accept her love for you.' He said and Morgana smiled and patted his arm with a smile. Morgause had been a thorn for everyone's side at first, her father was Uther and her mother Vivienne, the fact linked her both to Arthur and Morgana and she once was a reason to fight over, now she had decided –like Arthur himself- to behave for the sake of Morgana's love and peace of mind.

They stood before the closed doors of the chamber the feasts took place and the knights opened them for the couple who moved inside and everyone stood up in respect for the two young people. Only Merlin stood out from the crowd on the High Table, frozen but with a grin on his face as he was still holding the firstborn Heir to the Throne who was trying to pull at his Godfather's ears.

The Queen and the King took their time to reach their seats, welcoming everyone and nodding at the low bows and wishes of luck for them both. Arthur and Morgana finally reached the high table and grinned at their best friend who had put down their son.

'Merlin…' Arthur said sternly at his best friend and Merlin smiled sheepishly.

'He asked to play with my ears and I let him but then he wouldn't stop pulling.' Merlin said and Morgana laughed at the evidence of his poor reddish ears standing out even more than usual. 'Happy Birthday, my Queen,' Merlin said finally with a gentle smile and Morgana grinned as he took her hand and kissed it, a privilege only the best friend of the Queen had.

'Thank you, Merlin and thank you for taking care of the children,' she added and looked at her left and the two seats now occupied by her offspring. Mordred and Morgaine remained standing –even if Morgaine was almost hidden by the table- and smiled at their mother.

'Happy Birthday, your majesty,' they said at the same time with courtesy princes were taught and Morgana smiled and nodded her head as several "awws" were heard from the ladies of the court the moment the children bowed at their mother, Morgaine slightly bumping her forehead on the edge of the table and rubbing it quickly with her tiny hands. They had woken her and Arthur properly that morning, with shouts and screams of happiness for their mother, now it was time for the official wishes.

'Thank you, dear ones.' Morgana finally said and then looked at the woman by her children's side, Morgaine's Godmother and for many, the Royal Bastard, for others, the High Priestess of the Goddess.

'Sister,' Morgause said and Morgana finally reached from around the table and hugged her sister now that the furniture was not between them. Morgause looked much more like Arthur regarding the features but she and Morgana were very much alike in character and magic. 'It's so good to see you.' Morgause added and Morgana nodded from the arms of her sister who she loved so dearly.

'Thank you for coming, you know what it means to me,' Morgana finally said and Morgause smiled and took the Queen's hand in hers.

'I wouldn't miss my sweet sister's birthday for the world, I still remember that little girl with Gorlois' hair and fierce eyes screaming in Mother's chambers when she was a day old…' Morgause said and Morgana laughed and nodded as they took their seats and Arthur had also moved around the table and stood before the seated Merlin and the Queen.

'Thank you all for accepting our invitation tonight.' Arthur started and everyone nodded with smiles. 'Thank you all for helping me throw a feast for the Queen with all her friends and allies present.' Arthur went on and many chuckled like the King did. 'Thank you for helping me impress our Queen with this glorious feast.' He added and now many laughed, the queen included with a raise of her eyebrows. 'But nothing can be as glorious as you, my Queen, Morgana. We all thank you for your ways with people of magic and people with none of it. We all thank you for two healthy princes and keeping the King happy and healthy with your shouts and commands.' Arthur finally said and she chuckled as everyone cheered for her while she slapped his arm playfully before she could stand on her feet and smile at everyone around the room while Arthur remained standing by her side.

'Thank you all for the presents and your presence here, my friends,' Morgana said and looked around the large room. 'Thank you all for being here to celebrate with us not only my birthday but the times of peace and prosperity the United Kingdoms of the Britons enjoy for the past decade.' Morgana added and everyone nodded again and cheered in joy. 'And thank you all for helping my husband impress me, with his ego and big words, I'm hardly impressed anymore.' Morgana added and this time everyone laughed and cheered for the royals as Morgana grinned at her husband who only rolled his eyes but smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, proper enough for a feast, sweet enough for his love to be shown to the woman he adored.

The feast started with cheers "to the Queen" and "happy birthday" and went on with laughter and smells of nicely made food, the music from the orchestra and the singers' voices singing tales of knights who fought beasts to reach the maids of their heart. Usually it was the King and the Queen that would open the dance and the rest would follow and Arthur had promised to make Morgana the happiest woman on that day. He had made sure she was free all day and this time he wouldn't moan about dancing. He wasn't that bad at it but he didn't like it, however he was ready that year to impress her as he had said before.

His plans however were spoiled as the youngest knight of the realm moved to the center of the chamber and the space the tables created and with Merlin's assistance asked of the orchestra to pause. Mordred Pendragon, at the age of ten and obviously in conspiracy with that snake, Merlin had decided to steal the Queen from the King. Morgana was already smiling happily as her son stood in his royal clothes and Merlin stood by his side with a huge grin on his face while everyone waited for the prince to speak with smiles on their faces.

'Queen Morgana of the Seven Kingdoms, Fairy of the Goddess and daughter of Cornwall. Would you do me the honor to dance with your humble servant?' Mordred asked and everyone clapped at the boy's good manners even before the Queen could give her reply. Morgana stood up and playfully ignoring the permission she should take from her husband, smiled at the boy who waited for her reply in the center of the room.

'My prince of Camelot, Heir of Albion and dearest Son, it would be my honor.' Morgana finally replied and almost ran around the table to reach her boy as the music started again and everyone started clapping in rhythm as the Queen held the smaller hands of her firstborn and danced in the rhythm of the song enthusiastically.

The boy had the time of his life as his mother helped him spin and he laughed and jumped around in the rhythm of the song as his mother's crimson dress was getting in the way half the time but he didn't mind, Morgana also didn't mind when her boy stepped on her toes once or twice. The song ended with a beautiful happy note of a violin and everyone in the chamber, from kings and queens to servants erupted in cheering for the Queen and the Heir as they both bowed to everyone and Mordred kissed his mother's hand with a huge smile on his face before Morgana could kiss his forehead tenderly.

Arthur had clapped and laughed during the song, damned his plan for dancing with the Queen first. He could die a happy man after the sight of his healthy son and his wife dancing happily in their joyous feast. He stood up and was the one left clapping as he circled the table but not before he could take Morgaine in his arms and move close to the rest of the Pendragons. The orchestra waited for the King and he moved close and set Morgaine on her feet.

'Now, now,' he said with a loud voice and looked at his son, giggles of maids and ladies and chuckles of old and young men were heard in the semi silence. The audience loved to see the High Royals happily jesting each other. 'Prince Mordred,' Arthur said and stared at the blue eyes he had given his son. 'You stole the Queen for her first dance,' he accused and Mordred tried hard to keep the smile from his face, he knew when his father was joking and right now the boy could see the happiness in his father's eyes. 'And you, my Queen, abandoned me for a younger man…I am wounded and insulted!' Arthur said with a laugh and everyone followed around the room as many men shouted their agreement in laughter as well.

'Bring justice, King Arthur!' Some of them called out and laughed.

'And justice I shall bring, my friends.' Arthur said and Morgana chuckled as she looked around at the smiling faces.

'Prince Mordred, you give me back my queen and I shall give you the Lady Morgaine here to dance with, after all, you two share the same height…it shall be easier.' Arthur finally said and Mordred laughed and took his little sister's hand who smiled at him and at her parents.

'What if I don't want him?' Morgaine asked honestly, her seven year old mouth running faster than her mind but everyone laughed and saluted the girl as Mordred rolled his eyes.

'Well it's either me or Merlin…' Mordred said honestly and Morgaine sighed over dramatically and nodded her head, all the while making everyone laugh.

'And I… shall punish my Queen for her defiance… by dancing with her… all night long!' Arthur finally added and everyone cheered as Morgana smiled and moved closer to him.

'Really?' she asked and he smiled at her.

'Really…. You always complained I don't dance with you, well my lady, you better take care of your rest tomorrow because your feet won't hold you,' Morgana smirked at that and Arthur felt his body suddenly hotter. 'I mean from the dance…' he added quickly but she had already that predatory look on her face.

'Sure you do… just to remind you… Nimueh had a new vision of one more baby…' Morgana whispered to his ear and he closed his eyes in defeat. OK, maybe less dancing and more time spent in their chamber for the night.

'First the dance,' he said and gestured quickly for the orchestra to start, if he kept having her pressed against him, the guests and their family would have a spectacular show from the High King and Queen in the middle of the room…

The song that started was happy and quick, joyous violin notes, whistles from the singers that gave the rhythm, drums and the guitars created a happy result of music that made you want to jump and laugh and play. Arthur held Morgana's both hands and started spinning them around, their crimson clothes creating a beautiful illusion of fire in the middle of the room. He then held her hands and brought her close only to have her away again.

Everyone was clapping rhythmically around them and the King and Queen continued their dance with their arms intertwined and dancing around each other until they stopped, clapped once and then wrapped one arm around the other's for another spin. They stopped once again and wrapped one around each other's middle and circled each other closely, their eyes locked at the gazes. They clapped twice when they stopped again and this time the Queen moved close to the King with a smile and placed her hands on his shoulders as he put his own around her waist and lifted her up, her stomach close to his face as he spun them both around and dropped a light kiss on her stomach before he could bring her back on her feet at the end of the song.

'Happiest birthday,' Morgana admitted breathlessly against his panting chest, her eyes bright and happy as she looked at him. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose as everyone was still cheering for the royal couple.

'And I haven't gotten you naked yet…' he commented and she laughed in joy.

'You promised you'll dance with me,' she said in a mock complain and he laughed.

'You promised me more children,' Arthur complained back and this time her smile changed and his heart skipped a bit, he had seen that smile twice before…

'And I'll keep my promise, in seven months time… I'll give you one more,' Morgana said softly and Arthur was left speechless to look down at her happy eyes.

'Really?' he asked and she nodded and kissed his lips.

'Nimueh was right again, another boy is coming,' Morgana's words had him lifting her off the ground again and spinning her around while she laughed in happiness.

'I only pity all my tries to impress you on your birthday… and you come and break such news… how am I ever going to top that?' Arthur asked happily when he set her back down and cupped her face in his hands. Morgana chuckled and smiled at him.

'I'm sure the mighty Arthur will find a way, my King,' Morgana said teasingly and Arthur finally chuckled and nodded, full of pride.

'Yeah, after all I have this combination of hard training and raw talent that make me-'

'Yeah, that makes you so utterly obnoxious…' Morgana finished his words and he laughed and kissed her lips again.

'Happy Birthday, Queen Morgana,' Arthur whispered once more when their sweet kiss was broken.

* * *

><p>what you think, guys? did you like it? I hope so, the prince stole the queen but the king brought justice i think :) i wanted Morgause as a sibling of both to be closer to the legend and because lets face it... Emilia Fox looks more like Bradley James than Katie...<p>

please review?


	27. The Right Thing Arth AU M

This is a shot I wanted to make ever since before season 5 started, here is the things that should have happened in tonight's episode with Morgana taking her revenge for her tortures and Arthur... watching, like never before.

Era: Arthurian AU

Rating: M for torture, don't read if younger than 18

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>The Right Thing…<em>

Arthur was out of his chambers, the adrenaline still runs hot in his veins, Sarrum was to die by that arrow but he's tough as bull and he would survive. Arthur was not sure how he felt about that but he paced down the corridors of the castle resteless, nonetheless.

Sarrum tortured Morgana and the dragoness, _"more than she deserved"_ the cruel man had admitted and Arthur had tried hard not to wince at the sound of the malice in the man's voice.

Same means Uther would have used….

"_Such beauty…" _

"_such power" _

"_all wasted" _

"_but something good came of it…"_

Arthur this time held his hands in fists of fury. Had that man assaulted Morgana in more ways than the ones of which he had been informed already?

He still remembered the scalding jealousy with Valiant, with _every_ man close to her, even Merlin. It had been years ago but he knew how men saw her, even now, changed and tortured, she was still the most beautiful woman in the realm.

His friend

His sister

His Nemesis

Tortured

Imprisoned

Assaulted

He took a deep breath and decided to go and check on the chambers Gaius had sent Sarrum after taking care of his wound. He was still very weak; the treaty would have to wait for days if not weeks. Another unsafe ground but Arthur had no other option, the man had to get better to sign the bloody thing and go away from Camelot.

He once would have killed, slaughtered whoever even dared try touch Morgana but now he had to be an ally of the man who tortured her beyond measure.

'_I grew up…' _

Her simple words had seemed cold to him, scary and empty at the same time, now he understood, she had tried to save a beast… not even a human, she once had tried to save Mordred when he was a child, and there he was now, knighted in Arthur's realm and with his hands in Morgana's blood by his betrayal to her.

But cold, sinister Morgana had paid the price of torture for a _beast_.

With a pang of pain and guilt, he knew, she was still somewhere in there, under the furs and the black clothes, the cold glare and rough voice, the sorcery and the schemes of death, the young woman he once loved and valued like no other still existed inside her, still flickered like a tiny flame against a cold wind in the snow.

_Morgana…._

He felt hot tears in his eyes and had to halt for a moment to compose himself before turn to the corridor that would lead to the man's chambers. He rested his back against the nearest wall and looked outside the windows from the other side and at the pale moonlight.

She was the High Priestess.

She was his half sister.

She was actually a princess.

She was his _sister_, the woman he once…

'Damn it all…' he whispered as he took away the tears with his nightshirt's sleeve and straightened up again. No need to cry, she had chosen to be away from Camelot, away from him, against him, she had… He had to somehow hate her at last.

He finally took the turn to the corridor and the sight before him scared him as he realized his sword was back in his chambers.

A tall dark figure was silently taking down both guards at the door of Sarrum with a twist of her wrist. The door was opening slowly before her and soon she was entering the rooms.

Morgana

How could she know where his chambers were exactly? How had she passed through all the security that had been doubled after the assassin's attempt?

The issue with the inside traitor hadn't been solved yet. His mind screamed with possibilities and the life preservation feeling but he urged forward, silently, reaching the chambers and staying outside. If he dared got inside, he was as good as dead, if he dared sound the alarm or run for the knights, Morgana would create a massacre.

Maybe the only way…

Maybe the only right thing to do… was let her have her revenge on the man who destroyed her completely. The man he wanted to destroy himself. Damn the treaty and the fact that Sarrum would die in Camelot, tortured for sure… damn the provocation of war. He felt like owing this to Morgana, for all the times he didn't understand, for the times he asked what happened to her, now he knew…

"_Sometimes you have to do what you think is right… and damn the consequences."_

Her words in his mind vanished like air at the sound of the first muffled scream of Sarrum from inside the room and Arthur only got closer and stood by the door close to the dead guards. He remained out of sight for a moment more and then took a breath and moved inside and hid in a dark corner.

Morgana had her back to him, but he could see her posture through the black clothes, she was trembling in fury. She was close to Sarrum's bed and the man on it was awake but in obvious pain.

'Long time no see…' Morgana's voice was cold as Arthur remembered it in the last years but there was a tremble in it as well, an uncontrolled effect of her feelings. 'It's funny but I missed you, Sarrum…' Morgana added and her hand was raised and her wrist twisting again. The man in the bed writhed but seemed unable to scream. 'I also missed your voice but truth is… it's kind of inconvenient for me to let you scream now.'

Arthur winced as he heard at least four cracks of bones and actually saw Sarrum's left arm jerking as the bones broke by magic within the flesh. The man's eyes widened and his lips opened in a silent scream. Morgana moved closer and actually sat on the bed by his side. Her hand moving close to the chest wound from the arrow.

'Shh, I know… it's the same pain Aithusa endured the moment she was out of the pit and had to force her legs into movement after two years… like breaking, only yours are actually broken now…' Morgana said almost sweetly and as her hand moved above Sarrum's chest, never actually making contact with him, his chest was arched up and the man's sweat was glistering in the candle light of the room. Arthur saw the blood start running out of the wound again. 'And this is how it felt when my own body was standing again, after two years chained. This is how my chest hurt every time Aithusa screamed in agony at nights, for her own body deforming day by day…' Morgana's words were calm, let out the tremble and Arthur could feel more tears in his eyes, only they had nothing to do with Sarrum's slow torture...

Morgana's hand this time moved towards Sarrum's middle section and Arthur tensed, his fears overpowering him to make a step forwards.

'And this was the part when you tried to rape me…' Morgana whispered this time and Arthur tried his best not to scream in fury.

"_Such beauty…"_

'Good thing Aithusa was able to create fire, wasn't it?' Morgana added and her hand clutched into a fist again a few inches above his crotch and the man this time grunted even through her spell. Morgana seemed to smile as she watched him. 'I'm sure the burns still hurt the skin, aren't they? Aithusa might be deformed but so are you…every burn by a dragon remains painful, I suppose…' Morgana added and Arthur felt a wild satisfaction and gratitude. Satisfaction for what Aithusa had prevented with fire from happening to Morgana and what Sarrum must be baring in his breeches, or what was left of it, gratitude for Morgana not having suffered rape as well as everything else.

Her hand moved down further to Sarrum's legs and both jerked with more snaps and cracks being heard in the room. Arthur knew the man was crippled for good by now. 'Those legs kicked me, pressed me down on the dirt and bruised me until I didn't restrain on the chains… kicked Aithusa's head…' Morgana was mostly talking to herself as the flesh in some places had been torn by the force of the bones breaking within, the sheets were turning red with blood. Arthur made the step back and moved to the shadows as she had stood up again, to avoid the blood, the smell of it had filled the chamber already. She moved like a predator close to Sarrum's head this time and Arthur knew the end was near, he held his breath before the sight.

'But those eyes…' she whispered as she looked at the man's by now paralyzed body and screwed in pain, face, he was possibly delirious by now but somehow her spell had kept him alive and awake if not coherent. 'Those eyes enjoyed every minute of it.' She added as she took off the black glove of her right hand and flexed her fingers as if a cat that is testing the claws. 'Those eyes feasted on my pain, on Aithusa's torture… for two years you enjoyed every moment…' Morgana was saying and in a snap, her hand was against Sarrum's face, her fingers seethed in the man's eyes, twisting and flexing as the blood sputtered from the sockets even if the crippled man tried with his good arm to stop her, she smiled at his restrain, the same restrain she probably had tried to have against him, his body jerking only to cause more pain to the broken bones and the reopened wounds and burns.

The spell was obviously keeping him alive and Morgana didn't seem ready or willing to break it. Arthur watched almost fascinated with her powers, her change, her way of killing. The once innocent Morgana, the once sweet ward who had tried to save Arthur over and over, who had urged him to save a servant, who had ran to stop him because of her dreams…. The same woman was now killing by torture, she was different, twisted, changed forever and Arthur even though he tried, he couldn't stop feeling fascination at her sight, powerful and mighty.

The man jerked and writhed, grunted and whimpered, the blood by now was everywhere, Morgana's pale fingers were dripping with blood when she withdrew her hand and the man squirted and trembled until he died, quickly and without something more to be added, without a word spoken. His body simply gave up, his face was simply left towards Morgana's form, the eyes that would have looked in agony, gone.

The room was filled with silence, an airy silence, a stillness. The two Pendragons were left to stand on their spots. Morgana seemed completely oblivious to Arthur while he was well aware of her. After a moment, Morgana moved to the nightstand and took the jug with water that was left and dipped her hand inside to clean the blood from her fair skin. She wiped her hand on her clothes and put the glove back on. She remained for a moment longer to stare at the enemy that had finally fallen before her powers, the sorcery he had hated so much, the same sorcery Arthur fought and punished by death…

Arthur tried to move further in the shadows of the corner that he occupied as Morgana adjusted her hood and moved towards the door, he could see her eyes full of tears, he could see her pain, more clear than ever, clearer than the time he had confronted her in the throne room.

He closed his eyes as she passed by the corner he was hidden in and waited for her footsteps to be heard descending. He remained with held breath and closed eyes but he opened them at the sound of her small whimper.

'Thank you, Arthur, this battle was mine,' her voice was like hot air in his bones that had chilled at the sight of torture and the sound of her words before. She could do it right then, kill him, torture him, take him down and rip him limb for limb, but they were noble people, _royal. _

They always had a strange code of honor in their Pendragon family that few could understand.

He wanted to tell her he understood, he wanted to tell her that he knew what happened to her now, he wanted to tell her something, _anything, _but he remained silent for that tiny moment she gave him and then her footsteps were finally heard descending in the corridor, a cry of a raven later and the footsteps along her presence were gone all together. As in impulse, he rushed outside the room and the only thing he had time to see was a raven flying away and freeing itself from Camelot towards the moonlight of the full moon...

'I'm sorry,' he finally whispered and felt like a coward for the missed chance, his only chance.

* * *

><p>sooo what you think guys? I needed to make this for both Arthur and Morgana, season 5 is seriously a nightmare in every level and the characterization is on the top of my list... pffff I can't wait for it to be over so i can make my own version of the entire series out of desperation<p>

please review? :)


	28. Quantum of Solace Arth T

Hello everybody! sorry for the sudden silence from my part, i'm back to work and since it's christmas is approaching things are crazy in the hair salloon, also the new boyfriend keeps me busy in the weekends so i'm trying my best here, this is a missing part post 5x11, enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Quantum of Solace<em>

Morgana remained on her throne, staring through Mordred's eyes and soul for endless moments. He was saying the truth, he was at last by her side, she could see it in him, something had driven him to the point of breaking, something had driven him to see the truth of Camelot and Arthur… but the words he had just uttered; the name he had given her…

_Merlin_

_Emrys_

_He is you Destiny… and he is your Doom._

Her mind was racing, all those years, all those betrayals, all those lies and broken promises of friendship and care and magic and the kingdom.

Flashes of her past with Merlin, in Camelot and out of it, rushed in her tired mind like a flood, the times he seemed to be helping her, the times he used her, the times he betrayed her coldly, the times he preached on magic, friendship and Arthur's heart. The times he stood next to her and before her.

Merlin was Emrys, Emrys was Merlin.

Morgana shot up from the throne of the ruined castle and Mordred stood up and made a step back, in fear of her reaction. She only gripped his wrist and dragged him with her away from her army and away from the cold room.

Mordred seemed dazed, he had seen her outburst a few months back, he had seen the madness in her eyes but now he saw a woman with a blank face, eyes lost and lips shielded in a thin line, a woman justified. He followed without question, he followed in faith. He had been betrayed, he had been destroyed and humiliated, he had lost all hope in Camelot and for good reason, maybe if he hadn't betrayed Morgana, twice, Kara would have been saved, or maybe he would have been able to help her.

They moved through a corridor and Morgana let go of Mordred's arm, he caught step with her and they moved side to side towards two large doors that opened by magic and they entered a large bedchamber. Morgana entered first with Mordred following a second later and she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were cold as ice.

'How long you knew for?' she asked and Mordred felt a lump in his throat before her cold stare.

'Ever since I arrived to Camelot the first time, I always knew.' Mordred said the truth, he wouldn't lie to her anymore, like he did with Arthur less than two days ago. He was coming clean before the people he considered parents, and even though he was scared of Morgana and once had hope in Arthur. Morgana had always accepted him, when Arthur chased him away twice with his ways and actions.

Her hand collided with his cheek with such force he felt his jaw jerking under the impact. He clenched his teeth and knelt before her.

'My life is at your hands, my Lady. I have betrayed you when you saved me; I harmed you when you gave me shelter over and over. But, Morgana, back then I was young and naïve, and after those years, I was confused and without knowledge, I thought you had changed without right cause, but now I see, now I know and understand.' Mordred confessed the truth and kept his eyes cast on the ground, his cheek still stung from the pain she caused but he knew he well deserved it.

Morgana stared at Mordred with hard eyes, the way he crawled before her, confessed to her, his words hurt too much, his truth pained her. She had spent days and nights, trying, she had found him more than once and yet he betrayed her, almost as much as Merlin himself did. _Almost_.

For some reason, this boy was always a person special in her heart, for some reason, this young man, that little boy back then she had risked her head for, was the only human she could forgive everything to. For some reason, he was like a son to her, and even though he had to learn his lessons the hard way, now he was back where he belonged, back to his mother in magic and purpose.

'Rise,' Morgana finally spoke the first word in a calmer voice. Mordred did so and looked at her eyes. In a way, they looked alike, same hair colour, similar sharp features, only his eyes reminded her of Arthur, maybe because Arthur was the man she wanted dead the most, the man that hunted her sleep and wake every day, even more than Emrys, or maybe because she knew Mordred was like a son to the King made of Clay.

'I should have killed you by now…' Morgana spoke the first words looking at him, his eyes remained on her. 'I should have shown you no mercy like I do with the rest of my enemies.' She added. 'But you are not an enemy, you are of my Kind as you had said, and I can see in your eyes that death right now feels like salvation.' She said with eyes searching for the truth. 'But I won't grand you that,' she spoke the words with a care mixed in her cold tone that made Mordred shiver.

'I will grand you the satisfaction to fulfill the prophesies and be the man who kills the King, the Druid who takes him down.' Morgana spoke the words Mordred longed for. 'I will take down the Betrayer, while you will cut down the Murderer,' Morgana announced and Mordred felt like kneeling before her again, before the way his soul would find peace. Instead, he made a daring step forward and hugged her tightly, as tightly as he could, as tightly as she deserved for accepting him back to her side over and over.

Morgana remained frozen and stiff for a moment, she had resented human contact, Gwen had been a nice break of that resentment, but even then she knew the woman was touching her in ill faith over the truth she saw for awhile, now Mordred was hugging her willingly, like once he, Arthur, Guinevere, even Uther did…. Even Merlin did when she was chocking in the poison he had fed her. She also remembered Morgause and the way she hugged her little sister to protect her from the cruel world she know was a major part of.

Her arms almost hesitantly wrapped around Mordred, she hadn't hugged someone honestly in years, only Aithusa, her daughter in a way, as to sooth her dragoness from the agony of the crippled legs and the fear of light in her damaged eyes. Yet Mordred's hug felt warm and soothing and without realizing it, she was squeezing him back in her arms, like she used to do when he was a boy and she first felt his first sob and then hers followed.

'What happened?' she whispered finally and hated to hear the old Morgana's voice coming from her mouth, the same voice she had spoken to him in those cliffs when she tried to stop Arthur from changing Guinevere.

'I did my best and I failed to save Kara, Arthur didn't listen, he didn't understand, he hanged her and I tried to the last moment not to turn against him but he remained against me and our kind until he saw her corpse and on.' Mordred's voice was broken and the man was finally falling on his knees, taking Morgana with him as he broke down, it felt like breaking down in his mother's arms, the mother he never met, the mother he always had and betrayed so many times over.

Morgana's own eyes were full of tears, Kara had been a good and loyal woman, like Sefa, like so many others that had been burnt, slaughtered, drowned or hanged by Camelot, either led by Uther or Arthur. The Disir had been insulted and violated, Nimueh and Morgause had been taken down, magical beasts as Unicorns had been killed and all those magical beings had been trying to survive the onslaught Camelot's Kings brought upon the people with magic.

'We'll avenge her death, We'll avenge everyone's death.' Morgana whispered and Mordred finally pulled back just slightly to look at his old friend.

'I'm sorry I doubted you, I am so sorry I hurt you, I should have known, you were always just and fair, now I see why you're here, while your brother kills our kind, now I know why you fight fire with fire, now I understand.' Mordred spoke the words he longed to tell her ever since he found himself in that cell while Kara died for their kind in the court. Morgana only nodded her head and more tears fell as her hand touched his cheek where she had smacked him.

'When you were young and against Camelot, I was with it,' Morgana spoke finally and her voice was warm, changed. 'You were a child with a clear logic and I was older with a mind clouded, then your own mind was clouded and my own cleared from the betrayals I tasted. Now betrayal cleaned your own and you see again. I forgive you, Mordred, but I can't grand you the possibility of survival, I'm at war with Camelot and now you're with me, and I expect no less than alliance to the death from you.' Morgana spoke and her words were clear and true, he nodded frantically like a child who wished to satisfy his mother.

'And you have it, Morgana, I will fulfill the prophesies or I will die trying to.' Mordred promised and Morgana nodded, they didn't fear death, none of their kind did, from Nimueh and Morgause to Sefa and Kara, their people knew better than to fear death before the Greater Purpose of the Kind.

'Take off the Camelot clothes, they don't suit you, you're not a knight of Camelot, you're a Druid of our ancient line.' Morgana finally said and stood up first, used on picking up her pieces after a fall, she took Mordred's hand and pulled him up to his feet, leading him to a closet. He took off the chainmail and the shirt of red, tossed it away and waited for Morgana to find clothes for him. She did so, and helped him dress like she would do for her son, like she was doing for her son at that moment. Like she had once helped Arthur with his own clothes… so long ago, two people she valued so much, only one of them had seen the light and returned while the other couldn't exist while she did as well…

When Mordred was finally ready with chainmail of her army and clothes warmer and more comfortable on his skin, Morgana smiled at him for the first time.

'You're my son, maybe not from my womb, but from my soul, you know that,' Morgana said and Mordred could only smile tearfully and nod, it could have been so much easier if he had remained by her side, if he had waited to discover that love _still _filled her heart, only now exclusively for people who deserved it, and he was still one of them for reasons beyond him.

'You're like a son to me, but I have another child that I would like for you to meet.' Morgana said and Mordred looked at her in wonder while she smiled and nodded, taking his hand this time and leading him out of the room. They moved through the corridor but not for long as Morgana entered another room that seemed to be her own this time and Mordred's eyes widened before the sight of the creature next to her bed.

'Aithusa, come here, I need you to meet someone.' Morgana's voice was calm now, loving and carrying as the white dragon approached, she seemed large and muscular, at least larger than he had expected after the rumors of a crippled Dragon accompanying Morgana in imprisonment and beyond.

Mordred felt the urge to move back as the Dragoness stood on fours and approached, flapping her wings twice and snarling as she had just woken. Morgana gave a sweet smile at the beast and stretched her hand for the Dragoness to caress her head to. Morgana looked at Mordred and nodded. The young man finally stretched his own hand. Aithusa glanced first at Morgana who nodded, seemingly communicating with her and then sniffed Mordred's hand cautiously, almost in fear, before she could glance at Morgana once more and finally have her head close to his palm for a caress.

Mordred couldn't believe he was actually touching a dragon, such a pure magical being, young and full of power. Beautiful even though tired and abused by humans.

'When I learnt my enemies had imprisoned her, I rushed to save her, I got captured as well and in my fear of hurting her if using magic, I remained in a pit with her for two dark years… the pit was too small after a point and I was chained to its wall. Aithusa grew bigger and bigger until she couldn't stand on her legs in it and had to remain down. Her cries at nights tore my heart, the darkness that engulfed us drove me cold, I couldn't even hug her to sooth the pain, she could only move her neck and head, and she always had it close to mine or my lap for warmth during the winter and the storms, while I shivered because of the cold and screamed because of the pain, like she screamed and frozen.

'When I found the opportunity I was seeking for all those months, I broke us both free and ran, I ran for death was chasing me, and she followed me, she wouldn't sleep until I ate and I wouldn't sleep for days until she made it to fly.' Morgana was saying while Aithusa stood close to her again. Morgana took an apple from the table of her chambers and tossed it in the air, Aithusa jerked forward to catch it and she did so, knocking over chairs and the nightstand, Morgana laughed as Aithusa gulped down the fruit and then rushed close to her again, more playfully and bumped her head against Morgana's arm for the woman to hug her head with it, the sorceress did so. Mordred remained silent to listen more, the propaganda against the High Priestess and her beast was too big for him to believe he knew the truth about them.

'Rumors of my escape flew quickly through the magical people in hiding around the kingdom, soon people approached me and tried to give their alliance. They all know it's a sign that Aithusa chose me and not the Great Emrys for her companion.' Morgana said and her tone hardened at the name of Merlin. She then looked back at her dragon and smiled tenderly.

'I tried to train her, once there were dragon lords but they are no more. So I tried to heal her crippled legs, tried to help her stand and walk, at first she couldn't make more than ten steps. I tried to find food for her, shelter, and in the castle you found us, I helped her walk and fly and breathe fire, after healing her the best I could, I even tried to make her speak but she can utter a few words like my name, our torturer's name and a few more things she learnt.' Morgana explained and patted the beast's head.

'But I won't complain, she's like a daughter to me, loyal to the end and beyond, for us the end was in that tip.' Morgana finally said and looked at Mordred. 'And she will be the one who will forge the sword with which you will take Arthur down.' Morgana explained at last and Mordred nodded.

'I understand, you were right all along.' Mordred finally said and truly believed so as he saw the pure creature treasuring Morgana like no other human, and like all humans should have treasured her and bring her to her throne in Camelot to save the Kind.

'I am sorry for Kara, I truly am,' Morgana said after a few moments and Mordred looked at her.

'You had met her?' he asked and she nodded.

'She was a good woman, honest and true to her beliefs, I have met every man and woman who wishes Arthur's head on a spike, Mordred. I have met my kind like I have met the plain ones…. I have embraced the kingdom, half of it with acceptance like I do with you now, and the other half with fire and blood like they deserve…' Morgana explained and Mordred nodded once more. Arthur did the same, only the other way around and no hope was left for him to change, if it was about life and death after all, he preferred to save his own kind than the one of Kara's murderers.

'I need you to be by my side for the following days, for they will be full of challenges in our path. I am not certain of my survival and I am not certain about yours, but I know that the magical people of the kingdom longed for our uprising and I am the ruler they want. You are the man who will finish the tyranny, and then the two of us, if we survive, along Aithusa and our people we'll finally establish magic across the kingdom and the religion of the Goddess will be no more Old, neglected or disrespected. We shall rise.' Morgana said and this time her voice was full of ambition, full of hope and need for the future she unfolded before him.

'And you will have me by your side, Morgana, for the ones lost and killed, for the ones who remain to live in the future, I'm here for you and our purpose.' Mordred said and the woman before him smiled and nodded.

The War was the storm before them, and even if Morgana knew -for she had seen it in the wind and water, the fire and the earth- that they wouldn't survive it, she needed Mordred and the rest strong by her side for her own need was to at least kill Arthur and Emrys… Magic would find its way in the land in all forms and shapes, with or without her and Mordred.

The prophesies were clear about them all… Her goal was to finish her enemies, her alliances and her kind would find a way.

* * *

><p>soooo? what you think? i think the next chapter will be after the two part finale with something special :D<p> 


	29. Avalon

Hello everybody! MERLIN FINALE SUCKED BALLS BUT AT LEAST IT'S OVER!

This is a one shot christmas-yule-hannukah present to all of you and a special early present to Ein (Pleasantmemorys from tumblr) requested by Klaine (forgottencat from tumblr) for her friend, made by me since Klaine told me I'm Ein's favorite armor author (big yay and happy dance), Ein, you're included in the shot and I hope you'll like it!

Happy holidays, everybody, I wish the best for you and your families!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Avalon<em>

The boat was moving magically through the mists, reaching the Isle, the beings of Magic would take care of the Once and Future King. She would take care of her own blood, the blood that had been spilled not long ago.

Arthur's eyes opened the moment the boat reached the shore and a hand was touching his gloved one. He looked up and saw her like he hadn't seen her in years. He tried hard to stand up, get out of the boat and fight her once more but her other hand moved close to his cheek, she looked different, like in the past, she looked peaceful, like never before.

'Ssh, it's over, Arthur.' Morgana spoke softly and Arthur remained frozen, his body weak, his wound causing no more pain yet his body not yielding to his wish to stand. She smiled at him tenderly as she helped him out of the boat with care, the lake's water to their knees.

'Morgana…. I saw you die.' He whispered, realizing his sword wasn't with him anymore. He wished to look at the direction of the other side of the lake, to Camelot. Merlin wasn't there, his sword wasn't either, yet he kept looking at the woman before him warily.

'It's all over, dear one,' Morgana whispered again, not leaving his hand, he kept looking at her. 'He was our destiny, and he was my doom, your sword is well kept until you need it again. And no, you don't need it now.' Morgana answered his questions. She was dressed in a white gown, her hair soft and free to her back, the triplet she had worn was gone, replaced by a symbol of the Goddess like a star, on the skin of her forehead there was a crescent moon.

'You're not my enemy anymore,' he whispered and she smiled sadly this time.

'I never was, my ways were…. Like your ways were my enemy, Emrys was my enemy.' Morgana spoke and Arthur knew she meant the words, could see the remorse in her eyes.

'I didn't know about Merlin until recently, I didn't know he was using magic.' He tried to explain, he felt the need to tell her he hadn't kept different ways to him over her. He felt like explaining how wrong he had been about magic from start near to the very end.

'I know, I know it all now, and I am glad you saw my side as well, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you.' Morgana finally said as she started for the edge of the lake, taking him with her by the hand, he stopped for a moment and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

'I'm sorry for the times I didn't see, things could have been different, I could have… I could have helped you,' Arthur tried and Morgana smiled and shook her head.

'We all have our destiny, mine was to divide us, and now unite us again, yours was to love me, then fight me and now live with me again.' Morgana explained and Arthur remained on his feet still mid-water as she tried again for the end of it.

'We're in Avalon, right?' he asked and she smiled.

'Yes, we're in the isle, Emrys wouldn't make it, the Goddess wouldn't let him, he's done too much wrong himself, you could come here because she gives you another chance, and I am here because it's my place to be as the last Priestess of Her name.' Morgana explained again, patiently and peacefully.

'But I saw him killing you.' Arthur protested and Morgana looked at him like a wise old woman would look at a young boy.

'No mortal sword could kill us…. Yet swords forged of Dragons killed our flesh, yet no weapon, mortal or enchanted, could ever kill the souls of the Once and Future King and the High Priestess. We are where we belong, Arthur.' Morgana said and this time he followed her outside the lake, the mists around them started clearing, revealing the majestic place of green and magic. Arthur saw women approaching from within the path to the lonely tower of Avalon. There was a cry and Arthur looked up to see the white Dragon he had seen before flying over the magical place. 'I have died before, Arthur, and Aithusa saved me, like she did this time and brought me here.' Morgana explained and Arthur followed with his eyes as the beast landed on the shore close by and bowed her head in respect as Morgana smiled at the dragoness. Arthur looked back at the women clad in white.

'Are they?...' Arthur asked as he recognized at least two of them.

'Yes, my sisters in the Goddess' eyes and beyond,' Morgana explained and Arthur kept following until they both reached the shore. Arthur looked down at his wound for a moment, surprised to find himself clad in a white shirt and breeches, no blood and no pain on him anymore. 'Morgause, Nimueh, my mother Vivienne and Einen are just few of the women of the Isle, all blessed to take care of the place where magic will never die, no matter the kings outside its land. Where you belong and will stay until you're needed again.' Morgana said and Arthur looked at the women who smiled and nodded in respect and acceptance, all of them beautiful with wise eyes no matter how young or mature they looked, they all seemed magnificent in his eyes.

'Morgana, we have so many things to say, I have so many things to tell you….' Arthur tried again and she at last released his hand and placed both of hers on his chest, she smiled up at him and he felt like wrapping her in his arms, like he used to do when they were children and she was disgusted as he tried to smudge her face and clothes with the dirt he had on him from training. He decided to place his own hands around her back. He missed her, so very much.

'And I have even more to tell you, dear one, but we have time to say all the things we should have said and do all the things we should have done to make it right. What matters most is that Emrys made it to bring you here, and that he killed me so I could take care of you.' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her in wonder. 'Sometimes, even the great Emrys had no idea he was working under the wishes of Hers, the dragons did well to bring us here today. Emrys will stand guard outside of Avalon, forever banished for his wrongs against Her name, and we will stay here, enclosed and safe to deal with our own wrongs. To find the ways we lost until you're needed again. And that time will come, I'll escort you to the end of the lake and Emrys will be there, afterwards, maybe you'll come back both to me and this place.' Morgana spoke and Arthur wanted to ask so many things about how she changed again, about how she arrived here, about the sword and the dragons and Merlin which she called Emrys but he felt too small to ask now, too soon maybe for him to know or simply, too early since she promised something like eternity.

'I loved you,' he finally blurted and she actually chuckled. 'And I still do, there was always a part of me loving you no matter what we did to each other, Morgana,' Arthur added and Morgana this time looked at him with eyes full of emotion.

'The feeling was mutual, even if it's hard for you to believe now.' Morgana said and smiled as she looked far away to the lake's mists. 'After all, strong love and strong hate are simply a step apart… and I loved you so strongly and passionately, Arthur,' she confessed and this time he pulled her closer to hug her, the tears that had gathered in her emerald orbs fell down to her cheeks. 'This is my own task from Her, to be here with you, to step back once again, from hatred to love, and now that you're here, we both need to make improvements. For the next time you'll be needed, I won't be there to challenge you either by your side or before you as an opponent, I'll have to always stay back and guard Avalon, all the while waiting for you to return back to me. I'll always be here to take care of you.' Morgana added and Arthur sighed, even after what happened, even after their fall, he felt the guilt that ate at his insides for her change at last evaporating from within him, and he felt relief at her promise that she'll always be here to take care of him, like she once did back in Camelot.

He wanted to ask about Merlin, he wanted to know more about the Dragons and Guinevere, his kingdom and the knights, Mordred and he wanted to make all the apologizes he owned everyone about everything but as Morgana held her arms wrapped around him and kept him safe and sound and as more and more women revealed themselves through the mists and outside of the building in the top of the cliff of the Isle, he knew, he would be fine here in Avalon with Morgana by his side once again.

They had both found their peace in Avalon.

* * *

><p>I didn't want many details explained, i think our babies will find their way in avalon among the priestesses of all times and the king and his eternal partner will also find their way, like this i wanted also aithusa to find her way close to arthur and morgana (her story was simply a huge plothole with no pit) and i wanted morgana to reach avalon as well, saved by aithusa like before (take that, canon shit!)<p>

reviews as christmas presents, please?


	30. Destiny No More

This modern shot was SO needed from my muse, ok here is basically what happened right after the scene of modern-Emrys walking by Glastonbury's ruins... I hope you all like it!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Destiny No More<em>

'Just tell me, for the love of God, and make it quick, Morgana!' Arthur gasped through his teeth as he kept himself dangerously perched on the sofa's arm and hovered above the Christmas tree to place the star on top in the straightest way he could. Morgana kept her arms wrapped before her chest and narrowed her eyes to focus on the star.

'Yep, it's fine like this,' the woman said and Arthur let a breath of relief as he moved slowly away from the massive tree and jumped off the arm of the sofa. He was clad in a jumper and jeans while she was already formally dressed for the small dinner they were throwing for their friends in a beautiful black dress and a woolen wrapper for her shoulders, her hair made in lose curls on her back, a long chained necklace of a delicate white dragon was resting between her breasts. 'Stop complaining, you wanted a tree, my pagan log is just fine, you wished for a massive tree to match your ego,' Morgana pointed out and Arthur looked at her aghast.

'You planned the whole dinner stuff and have been preparing for three bloody days, like you're to talk about massive things that match _your _ego!' Arthur complained back as he circled the tree and finally plugged in the Christmas lights of the tree. Despite their bickering, they both smiled as the tree was at last ready and beautiful in golden and red ornaments and colorful Christmas lights.

'It's beautiful,' Arthur commented as he moved close to Morgana and wrapped his arms around her form. She smiled and nodded before she could speak.

'And ready at the last moment, like everything in here, thanks to you…' Morgana finally added and Arthur groaned, she would be his death.

'Oh come on! I've been working like a dog in the Enterprises!' Arthur complained this time and Morgana rolled her eyes and moved a few steps away.

'Like I have, yet I made it to fix everything in time.' She protested, loving to tease him as he bought it every time.

'Then why didn't you make the tree as well?' he asked defensively, she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Excuse me for wanting to make the tree with you since this is our first Christmas in the new house…. Excuse me for not making even the tree after cleaning the damn place, preparing the dinner for tonight and organizing everything!' Morgana protested back and he huffed and grasped her hand, pulling her close to him and kissing her even if she tried to break free.

'Just… stop talking,' he said against her lips as he kissed her again and she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. 'You did a great job, is that good enough for you?' he asked and she sighed again and stole a kiss from his lips.

'Just go and dress yourself like a decent man who owns have the most wealthy company in the United Kingdom and stop talking.' Morgana ordered softly and Arthur grinned with that boyish way he only had and nodded.

She was looking outside the massive window of the new house in Glastonbury, her eyes lost, her mind racing, she felt like someone was watching, like someone was close by, something like a threat. She had been feeling the presence since a few days back but she had tried to ignore it. Arthur was in the kitchen, fixing glasses and wine bottles, trying to show her he wasn't useless as she complained. She could hear the havoc of glass almost being broken and Arthur's low curses. She smiled, trying again to shove away the feeling of being in danger. It was Christmas holidays, it was supposed to be fine, it _was_ fine. The bell rung and Morgana rushed to open the door of the spacious villa while Arthur was moving bottles of wine in the living room for a drink before the dinner, she kept her mind away from disturbing thoughts, it was all fine. Morgana checked herself in the mirror a moment before she could open the door to the first guests.

Guinevere and Lancelot smiled brightly as they greeted her with a kiss and a hug each and Guinevere gave her a bag with yet another bottle of expensive wine.

'We thought of bringing something,' Lancelot said and Morgana smiled and made way for them, placing the wine on a table for a moment as to take their coats.

'You shouldn't have, welcome,' she greeted her friends as Gwen was already admiring the place.

'I love it, it's so warm and cozy.' She commented and Morgana grinned as she closed the door and escorted her friends further in the house.

'Only because of me, I assure you,' she said with a smirk as Arthur huffed and approached, giving a manly hug with Lance and kissing Gwen on the cheek.

'I heard that… welcome, guys, have a seat.' He offered as the bell rung again and Morgana returned to the hall. She smiled, knowing who it would be before she even had to open the door.

Morgause smiled brightly and hugged Morgana, her girlfriend, Nimueh right behind her.

'Welcome, girls!' Morgana greeted them both and helped with coats again, both women dressed in beautiful red dresses of different shades.

'How are you, sister?' Morgause asked and Morgana smiled, Morgause's eyes were searching already.

'I'm great, come in, Gwen and Lance are already here, we're waiting for the guys, Uther and Igraine and Mum and we'll be ready.' Morgana explained and Morgause smiled and nodded as she hugged her sister one more time.

'Is everything alright?' she asked in a whisper and Morgana sighed and moved away from the hug.

'Everything is fine, come on lets get in the living room.' Morgana offered this time and Morgause glanced at Nimueh before they could follow the youngest Le Fay.

'Oh look who's here! My favorite lesbians!' Arthur exclaimed teasingly the moment the three women entered the room and Morgana rolled her eyes as both Morgause and Nimueh smirked at him, Morgause and Arthur always had tough spots ever since they had to share Morgana but they had found ways of communicating.

'Hello, brat, where's mommy and daddy to sooth your feathers with a shinny new car?' Nimueh asked as both she and Morgause greeted Arthur with a brief hug and Arthur laughed.

'You hurt my feelings…' he commented and Morgause grinned.

'We're sure of it…' she commented back as she and Nimueh took seats on another sofa and greeted Lance and Gwen who smiled at them and started talking. Arthur glanced at Morgana and frowned as he saw her lost in space for a few moments, staring outside the window before she could snap out of it as Morgause was asking about something. He was ready to find an excuse to lure Morgana to the kitchen, make sure everything is fine but the doorbell rung again and this time he left the living room to open the door and give Morgana and Morgause some moments to speak as they wished.

He didn't expect to find the rest of the guests outside the door, his parents, Morgana's mother and his best friends, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Gwen's brother, Elyan.

'We all arrived at the same time, are the rest here? I'm starving.' Gwaine spoke first as everyone greeted Arthur with hugs and his mother with a kiss on the cheek as well. They all moved inside and Morgana rushed to hug her mother, Viviene was a beautiful women with green eyes and dark hair, Morgause followed as Morgana greeted the rest.

'How are you, dear?' Uther asked and Morgana smiled at her boss and soon to be father-in-law.

'I'm great, welcome,' Morgana said as gently as possible, always having a hostility towards Arthur's father, as if in instinct.

It wasn't hard for the people around the living room to start conversations among each other, everyone had some kind of relationship with the other, as colleagues in the Pendragons Enterprises, as family members or old friends, it was easy for everyone to have fun. Morgana made a small nod to Morgause to follow her to the kitchen and her sister got the hint quickly.

'I need help with the food, Arthur will end up smashing every plate and glass if I ask him for help.' Morgana said and Morgause laughed as the two women entered the kitchen and Morgana started for the counters.

'What's troubling you? Arthur has noticed and was asking me about it…' Morgause said quickly and boldly, catching her sister off guard as Morgana was ready to get the turkey out of the oven.

'It's nothing, I'm just tired from organizing the dinner.' Morgana tried to brush off her sister but she could feel Morgause's eyes on her back. She turned and looked at her own blood and knew it was pointless. 'I think he's near.' She finally said and Morgause's eyes hardened.

'Why you think that?' she asked and Morgana sighed.

'I… I don't know, Morgause… I just feel the threat, I feel like my skin crawls, like someone is watching, likes something is near me, like he's near me.' Morgana tried to explain, the words flooding out of her lips in her desperation to vent. Morgause sighed and nodded.

'Has Arthur remembered anything?' she asked and Morgana sighed.

'You think he'd be like this if he did? He doesn't know or remember, he's oblivious, and even if he did, I would stop him, I won't have him slaughtered again.' Morgana said with all her guard up and Morgause sighed once more.

'If Emrys is indeed close, you won't have a choice, if it's for the prophesy to be fulfilled and Britain needs Arthur again….' Morgause tried but Morgana interrupted her.

'Britain is not that tiny little place full of tribes and ruthless men, I'm not who I was and no one of us is… Emrys is stuck outside Avalon for centuries, trying to fulfill prophesies that were never to be, the dragon had been mistaken over and over again…. Emrys remained banished outside the isle, desperate to find a purpose, I don't care about the prophesies and all this damn destiny that never happened for an Albion that never blossomed. I won't have Arthur suffering again, or anyone else for that matter.' Morgana said in anger and Morgause made some steps closer and hugged her sister.

'You and Arthur, and all of us deserve better. It'll be fine, sister,' Morgause promised and Morgana finally closed her eyes and hugged her sister tighter.

'Thank you for being here,' she whispered and Morgause smiled and kissed her sister's head.

'Mum is here as well and Nimueh, you know we're all here to help and if something happens, we'll deal with it together, there are obviously reasons for the four of us to remember… to know the past. We're here and we're with you.' Morgause promised and Morgana smiled and nodded, she felt confident knowing that the she and the rest last priestesses of the old religion had knowledge of everything that had once taken place. 'Have you told him?' Morgause asked after a moment and Morgana blushed and shook her head. She knew what Morgause was asking about.

'I thought of telling him tonight, after the dinner when it'll be me and him.' Morgana said softly and Morgause nodded.

'It'd be a nice present for Christmas… he'll be a good father to his son.' Morgause commented and Morgana smiled again and nodded, Mordred deserved better as well and she had ever intention in providing it.

'OK, I'm going to the cellar to bring more wine for the dinner, can you start moving plates to the dinner table, please?' Morgana asked, wishing to end the emotional talk and Morgause nodded and smiled. The two women parted and Morgana moved further in the corridor that ended with stairs leading under the house, where Arthur had built himself the cellar for his collection of expensive wine bottles.

She moved down the stairs carefully, turned on the light and shivered as she felt the presence again. Defiant from her talk with Morgause, she decided to shrug off the feeling again and reach for the bottles she wished to have for her guests. She reached the shelf with the bottles and the moment she closed her hand around one bottle, she heard the steps.

'Morgana,' his voice felt like cold water that run down her spine. Her eyes widened for a moment and her stomach dropped. She unwrapped her hand from around the bottle and turned around to stare at her enemy, the undying form of Emrys with his white hair and beard stood before her, tired looking in modern clothes yet as rough as ever.

'Merlin,' Morgana at last spoke and kept her voice even, he was no more either her destiny or doom, he had ran her through with Excalibur itself, he had killed and let her rot, only he had no idea the blessings of the Priestesses and the ways the Goddess worked in their favor, a favor he never tasted as he remained forever banished from the place she and Arthur had rested for so long. 'I knew you were approaching.' She said, no need to wonder of how he got in the house, she knew his ways like she herself.

'You know why I'm here.' He spoke with his aged voice, his eyes lost and tired, Morgana looked as beautiful as ever before him even in a modern dress and a dragon as a companion only on her jewel.

'And you know I remember, like Nimueh, Morgause and Vivienne do… you won't succeed.' She spoke firmly even if her heart was racing.

'Arthur is needed again, the Dragon had spoken.' Emrys said and Morgana this time chuckled in disappointment.

'You're very old but not as wise, Merlin…' Morgana spoke, calling him Merlin for reasons beyond her. 'The Dragon had spoken about Aithusa, Albion, Arthur's life and Uther yet he had been mistaken over and over…. Arthur never made it to Avalon with me, as he should have because you slaughtered me, like you did with others. You weren't there like I was to learn the ways, to rest and revalue… you haven't reincarnated for a second chance. You remained lost and alone, as you deserved. Even Uther reincarnated, to be a better father, even Mordred will return, to be a better son, but you remained like this, lonely and desperate for a destiny that was never to be.' Morgana spoke and could see Merlin's eyes hardening at the ugly truth about him.

'It's Britain that needs Arthur, that needs her king.' Emrys spoke and Morgana shook her head.

'It's _you_ that need Arthur and this time you won't have him, this time you won't lie to him and lead him to all the wrong places. This time, he'll be happy, by my side. This time, he'll survive as he deserves.' Morgana spat as her temper reached its limits.

'He's to be king!' Emrys shouted and Morgana feared for a moment they'd be heard.

'He's happy!' she answered curtly and Emrys' eyes changed for a moment. 'Like he never was before!' Morgana added and her voice broke, the guilt of the past, the weight of their destiny and the memories were too much in a day like that. 'Isn't that enough for you, old man? He's happy and he's to be even more. Aren't you tired, clinging on things that won't happen, in a world so changed from the one we once knew? He's become a legend, a person to look up to. Isn't that enough for you, great Emrys? Isn't it enough for all of us, after all?' Morgana asked the questions Emrys wished not to answer and of course she had no answer from the man before.

'I still have my powers and I remember, like the other three do… this happened for a reason as well and they're ready to defend me, my son and Arthur in case you decide to strike back, only remember that this time, we won't hold back, we won't let you abuse our kind like you once did, the Goddess had her will. Avalon had its purpose and everyone is back and happy while you remained banished… Do not try anything if you truly care about Arthur.' Morgana commanded and her threat sounded clear and honest, as she intended for it to be.

She finally grasped two bottles of wine, not fearing the old man and moved towards the stairs of the cellar.

'I still blame myself for what you had become.' Merlin's words made her halt, her tears filled with tears at the memories.

'Then don't make me blame myself for the things I'm still able to do. Don't force me to do things _I'll _blame myself for… Let me and Arthur be… we deserve that much after all the things that happened…. After everything we all did and suffered. Go and rest somewhere far away from us, old man.' Morgana spoke as she kept her back to Merlin, her once friend, her once destiny and doom, her recent threat.

'Take care of him and the boy,' Emrys said as she made the first step to the stairs.

'Rest and maybe the Goddess will have mercy on your soul like she did with the rest.' Morgana offered the only thing she could give to the man who betrayed, lied, poisoned and eventually slaughtered her.

'Goodbye Morgana…' he said the same words she had heard last back then. She kept her lips closed, wishing to end this circle of fear and impossible prophesies there.

She moved up the rest of the stairs and closed the door of the cellar behind her, knowing he would listen to her this time, for Arthur's sake, for everyone's peace and Britain's chance to stand on its own feet.

Emrys would be no more but in books about a land of myth and time of magic.

* * *

><p>soooo? what you think? I wanted to fix some stuff, rebuild them canon-like but in the modern times, with Emrys around but everyone around as well, all redemed and happier than Emrys who remained lonely and wandering around for an eternity and more!<p>

reviews pleasE? come on? you know you want to!


	31. At Last We Meet Again Mod K

OOOOH look who's back! this girl! sorry for the hiatus guys but the finale of Merlin left me a wreck and i returned to shipping armor in general as always, i won't even talk about the end of the series, it was as bad as the 4 last seasons... so no, i do not accept and i do not even! so lets have this one

consider this my participation in March: month of Armor Appreciation on tumblr

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>At Last We Meet Again<p>

She loves spring, March is her favorite month of the year, the moment the Crone is transformed to the Maiden again and the Goddess dances around nature like a little girl, spreading her blossoms everywhere. Morgana loves March, presenting the Maiden she was destined to leave behind for the Mother and Warrior and later on, the Crone.

She stands before the stones; the day is not allowing tourists to the site so it's easier for her to visit the ancient place. Modern people cannot even guess what Stonehenge represents and she cares not to enlighten them. She moves between the standing stones, feeling the energies of her own powers, once cast upon those stones that were already old in her time.

The breeze is refreshing, messing with her long, dark hair. She closes her eyes and breaths in the air she worked with so many times, feels the moisture of the earth beneath her feet.

She's back and she's ready to face her enemies and friends, she's ready to continue her work but as the Goddess showed her, in a completely different light. Once she fought for her birthright upon the throne of Albion, now she'll fight for Britain itself and this time she'll fight by His side instead of before him.

She knows Emrys has approached, she knows he's close to find both her and Him, she's ready for him, the Banished, the Tainted, the Traitor as he's known and remembered among the Blessed Ones of the Isle. She's ready as the Last High Priestess, the Queen of Night and Raven Goddess to face him, repay him for his deeds.

'No need for your beautiful face to look so grim, sister,' the words are heard clear and loud behind her and she would have been startled if it wasn't for her blood humming for days now because of his presence. His tone is warm, familiar, even if centuries past, for them, it's not even a lifetime.

'At last, we meet again, dear brother,' Morgana faces Arthur and as she turns around she comes before the man she once tried to destroy and for centuries healed and reconciled with.

He smiles and looks down at his feet as if their titles for each other are an inside joke, in a way it is. He wears modern clothes and she must admit they suit him, as he was always born for the future, after all he's the once and future king.

'I missed you,' he admits as they stand before each other within the inner circle of Stonehenge. She smiles and takes his hand, like she once did when they were happy, naïve and young.

'It's been only a few years…' she reminds him, she's twenty seven and he's twenty five, just a generation apart when they had entire centuries in the Isle together.

'Still, I missed you.' He says and looks deep into her eyes, sapphire and emerald melt into each other as the two siblings are at last biological strangers, as they once thought they were.

'Has he find you yet?' she asks and this time there is bitterness in her voice, pain and even hatred for the man who killed her. Arthur shakes his head and looks away.

'It's a matter of time, I suppose.' He guesses and her chin clenches, he looks back at her and squeezes her hand in his. 'But this time it won't end in destruction, you're at my side.' He adds and she laughs bitterly.

'I was at the start the last time, and we saw how it worked out in the end… I wish we didn't have to do this,' Morgana admits and Arthur moves even closer and hugs her tightly.

'I trust you, you know that, and I love you, always did and always will.' He confesses plainly, as he should have done the first time, maybe if he had done so back then, she would have remained, now he will be honest to the end with her, with himself and his feelings.

She closes her eyes at the confession that delayed for a few centuries and hugs him back.

'I'm with you but not him, keep that in mind, I won't reconcile with my murderer.' Morgana tries to change the subject, she's bitter and needs to vent, needs her revenge and the moment Merlin shows himself, she'll have it so she lets Arthur know, she wants honesty as well.

'You didn't tell me,' he prompts, trying to change the subject yet again and she moves a step away from their embrace and looks at him with the tiniest grins on her lips. Arthur is looking at her expectantly.

'I missed you too,' she admits at last and he grins bright.

'And?' he asks as another breeze messes his own golden locks and her dark mane.

'And I love you too.' she confesses with a sigh, trying to satisfy Arthur feels like trying to satisfy a small child.

He grins and pulls her back in his arms, their lips finding each other in a kiss of mixed surprise, longing, need and love. They are allowed to at last love each other and that's enough for them. They are allowed to be the God and the Goddess who love each other in every form and occasion like in the ancient years. There is no incest anymore, no sin, no fear and no hatred. The only thing that remains and matters is the two of them and they're ready for the possibility.

They part from the kiss and look into each other's eyes, fully knowing this time they'll make it, fully knowing they are being watched by a man of many centuries, waiting outside the standing stones he has no right to reach or touch, and they know he's ready to separate them once more, only this time, they'll make it through.

* * *

><p>I wanted something quick, hopefull and slightly cheering, what you think guys? i hope you liked it, please review<p> 


	32. Eternal Eclipse Mod K

Just a tiny part of what is happening while Old-Merlin is looking at Glastonbury at the end of the series. I was listening to Deep Shadows from the hunger games soundtrack and thought of making something small, taking a break from making my harmony update.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The Eternal Eclipse<p>

'_Arthur was the Sun and I were the Moon, Emrys.'_ Her words echo in the wind as the old man stares at what once was the Blessed Isle. He stares at the ruins of the temple, Glastonbury it's called today but to him, it's the place he sent his friend to rest.

'_The World has changed…_' Her voice haunts him but he knows better than to believe in her ghost.

She's out there… hiding… healing… like the Moon until she can have her waxing again.

'_There is no Moon without a Sun and there is no Sun without the Moon…'_ her voice is like the wind, making his old body shiver with its coldness. _'You created the Eclipse you so long tried to prevent…' _her voice accuses._ 'And I will ensure this Eclipse stays forever…_' she adds and he struggles to accept the truth. No Mortal blade could kill her yet he had stricken her down. She was a Priestess of the Goddess, she was immortal, just like Arthur had became.

'_I will forever be the Moon of the Eclipse, hiding the Sun from the world, taking the heat and blame, protecting him from the cruelties of Mortal Earth, from you.' _Morgana's voice hurts him because it speaks the truth, he hates her, after all this time, Arthur should be back yet Merlin had sent him to a place he had no right to set foot to and now that place was forever hidden from the eyes of the world and he had no access to it. He had to suffer in the darkness of an Eclipse only he knew about.

'_I will find a way…' _he wills his power within his mind to send the message and for the small silence that follows it in the wind, he knows he's been heard, he knows he can at least send signs to that hidden place and that might mean something.

'_An Eclipse takes place in the sky, Emrys. You're doomed upon the face of the Earth…' _her voice is heard again and he knows she probably speaks the truth yet he was always a man of hope, of need and belief.

He'll find a way to bring the Sun back upon the world, even if that means bringing back as well the darkness in which the Moon can shine…

* * *

><p>sooo? what you think guys? it was just a little something but i would love to hear your opinion.<p> 


End file.
